Diez razones para odiarla
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: Un Malfoy jamás se enamora de un ser inferior. Punto. Mucho menos de una chica hija de muggles. ¿Y qué si es inteligente y hermosa? aun así sigue siendo la mejor amiga de San Potter, además de una sabelotodo insoportable y lo peor, una sangre sucia. Sin embargo el gran Draco Malfoy necesitará más de diez razones para odiarla.
1. Es una sangre sucia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No I: ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA**

Debia Estar bromeando.

De lo contrario, ¿Cómo era posible tan sólo que se planteara algo tan absurdo? De seguro el golpe sufrido algunos días atrás por haber caído de su escoba, al estrellarse con el inepto de Crabbe en la práctica de quidditch, le había quemado más neuronas de lo previsto pues no había manera de que ahora mismo no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza la estupidez más grande del milenio.

Él, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de la casa de Slytherin, heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico no podía estar interesado en alguien tan insignificante. De seguro su abuelo, el gran Abraxas Malfoy en este preciso momento debía estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Pero era inevitable y él lo sabía, sin embargo, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para no dejar que semejante error se volviera evidente, pues algo que un Malfoy no puede permitirse en su vida es mostrarse inferior ante nadie y mucho menos ante gente de una estirpe menos digna.

La cabeza le dolía como el demonio por el golpe, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para dejar volar sus pensamientos hacia aquella chica que siempre tenía la osadía de enfrentarlo, y es que no era cualquier chica, era nada más y nada menos que aquella que sin saberlo le había jodido la vida hasta el fondo.

Era final del otoño y el frio viento de aquella estación, calaba en los huesos aún cuando todavía no fuera invierno. Las hojas de los arboles caían danzarinamente creando una atmosfera de quietud, sin embargo, estar a la intemperie era realmente molesto, pero algunos como ella no parecían notarlo en lo absoluto y allí mientras paseaba cerca del lago negro secundado por su sequito de seguidores, Draco no dejaba de fijar su mirada en un punto específico. Muy cerca y sentada sobre una piedra, absorta en la lectura estaba ella con su cabello castaño alborotado al viento como siempre y sus ojos achocolatados clavados en un enorme tomo sacado de la biblioteca —toda una sabelotodo insufrible— increíblemente estaba sola, al parecer San Potter y la Comadreja —sus eternos guardianes—, no estaban ahí para protegerla, así que era el momento perfecto para hacer una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida. Molestarla hasta el cansancio.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —El rubio platino se acercó a ella sigilosamente pero sin ocultar su evidente intención de fastidiarla, logrando que ella frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Contestó sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí y creí sentir un leve hedor. —Draco hizo ademán de olisquear el ambiente como un sabueso durante unos segundos para terminar con una mueca de asco— Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo. Claramente es el olor de la sangre sucia.

La chica evidentemente ofendida cerró de un sólo golpe el enorme tomo de _Pociones Avanzadas_ y lo observó con cara de pocos amigos mientras el resto de serpientes ponía muecas de burla en sus rostros. Sin embargo, la chica estaba ciertamente acostumbrada a los desplantes de Malfoy así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo simplemente decidió darle la espalda y volver al castillo.

—No he dicho que puedes irte, Granger.

Al escuchar su apellido Hermione se giró de nuevo para quedar cara a cara con el enemigo, poniendo en su rostro la mirada más desafiante que pudo conseguir al tiempo que Malfoy esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Así me gusta. —Su sonrisa malévola se extendió hasta sus ojos grises que mantenían una mirada triunfante, no obstante no contaba con las siguientes palabras de la chica.

—Hurón imbécil. —Masculló ella al tiempo que volvió sus pasos al castillo.

—¿Cómo te atreves sangre sucia inmunda? —Dijo al tiempo que la tomó por la muñeca siendo consciente por primera vez de que no estaban solos. Todos sus compañeros se habían quedado observando su reacción que de cualquier manera no debía explicar pues ella era Granger y todos sabían la repulsión que la chica le causaba. El tacto de su muñeca quemaba, nunca había sido capaz de tocarla antes pero el hecho de que ella lo hubiera ofendido le hacía actuar de manera irracional, él era un Malfoy y a un Malfoy nadie lo deja con la palabra en la boca jamás y menos luego de haberlo ofendido.

La chica por su parte al ser apresada de una manera tan brusca por su más declarado enemigo, sintió que estallaba en cólera. El agarre de Malfoy era fuerte y amenazaba con no dejarla escapar, sin embargo, ella era más lista y realmente poco o nada le importaba estar rodeada de serpientes, así que en un ataque de valentía digna de un verdadero Gryffindor, soltó el tomo que sostenía con su mano libre y con todas sus fuerzas le propinó al chico un puñetazo tan salvaje que este no tuvo más remedio que soltarla para sostener con ambas manos la nariz que le empezaba a sangrar.

—¡Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a volver a tocarme hurón estúpido! —Escupió con odio para luego recoger el libro del suelo en el cual yacían algunas páginas sueltas, las cuales rápidamente acomodó para salir de allí ante la mirada de asombro del resto de secuaces del príncipe de las serpientes.

—¡No te la vas a acabar sangre sucia! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —Mascullaba el chico al tiempo que intentaba quitarse de encima a una muy empalagosa Pansy que intentaba por todos los medios tocar su cara.

—¿Estás bien Draco? —Chillaba la pelinegra con un deje de preocupación exagerada en su voz.

—¡No me toques! —Escupió furioso al tiempo que le dirigió una mirada a la castaña que se alejaba a grandes zancadas de allí.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte con ella sabandija rastrera! —Anunció Potter apareciendo en escena al lado por supuesto del pobretón Weasley, los cuales escoltaron a la chica lejos de semejante alboroto armado a las afueras del castillo.

Ya en su sala común, Draco no hacía más que maldecir por lo bajo sin siquiera ser consciente de la horrible hinchazón causada por su nariz rota como resultado del puñetazo de Granger. No hacía más que ir de un lado a otro tratando de idear la manera de vengarse de la chica que pagaría muy caro el haberse metido con él, aunque técnicamente había sido el que lo empezara todo.

—Draco, deberíamos ir con la Sra. Pomfrey. —Dijo de pronto Pansy tratando de convencer al rubio que pareció no estarle prestando el más mínimo de atención.

—Me las va a pagar, la maldita sangre sucia me las va a pagar… —Repetía casi en un susurro mientras seguía paseándose como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Draco, Pansy tiene razón, tu rostro cada vez se ve peor —agregó Nott— ¿Es que acaso no te duele?

En ese instante el chico por fin fue consciente del dolor que tenía en su rostro y de la sangre que ya se estaba secando en sus fosas nasales. Volteó a ver a Nott que junto como el resto, guardaba silencio y se aproximó a él tan rápido que fue un poco aterrador.

—Arréglala.

—¿Qué? —Nott había sido tomado desprevenido.

—¿Acaso estas sordo? He dicho que arregles mi nariz. —Tanto el tono como los ojos de Malfoy eran amenazantes.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que lo hagan en la enfermería? —El rubio sólo se limitó a mirar a Nott de una manera tan fría y aterradora que el chico no objetó nada más y sacando su varita pronuncio— _¡Episkey!_

De inmediato se escuchó el _¡crack!_ característico de un hueso reparado, al tiempo en que Malfoy emitió un quejido saliendo hacia su habitación sin siquiera darle las gracias a su amigo.

En ese momento sólo quería limpiar los restos de sangre en su rostro para luego recostarse en su cama y pensar en su próxima jugada, sin embargo, luego de observarse al espejo ya recuperado del golpe, no pudo evitar recordar el puño que se lo hubo propinado, y más aún a la chica de ojos color chocolate y fragancia a jazmín, dueña del mismo.

De inmediato se dirigió al baúl al lado de su cama para sacar de allí una pequeña caja de terciopelo esmeralda con la insignia de la serpiente, cuya llave siempre llevaba consigo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Al abrirla contempló allí sus más preciados tesoros los cuales había llegado a juntar con el pasar de los años. Tomó la caja en sus manos ya abierta para depositarlos sobre su cama no sin antes asegurarse de lanzarle un hechizo a la cerradura de su puerta para evitar que cualquier entrometido interrumpiera su ritual.

Allí sobre las finas sabanas verdes de su cama yacía un mechón de cabello castaño rizado amarrado con un listón purpura, un pergamino amarillento algo arrugado con la receta de una poción transcrita hace bastante tiempo, una corbata de colores rojo y dorado enrollada en forma de caracol y una pequeña fotografía en movimiento de cierta chica observando hacia un lado con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sin duda todo esto era enfermo pero era el ritual repetido por el rubio platino casi cada día y mucho más en aquellos donde tenía lugar un enfrentamiento tal como el inmediatamente anterior. La odiaba sin duda y día a día repetía en su mente todas las razones que tenía para ello, enumerándolas una a una, empezando por la más compleja hasta llegar a la más absurda y pasando por aquellas que eran sin duda bastante reforzadas. Era un Malfoy y se esperaban grandes cosas de él, cosas que por supuesto no tenían nada que ver con relacionarse con chicas descendientes de muggles que además de todo fueran insolentes.

Pero era imposible. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vio en el expreso de Hogwarts hace tantos años. Con todo y su cabello revuelto lucía preciosa, aún a los ojos de un niño inexperto criado bajo los más altos estándares de exigencia. Allí ya con su túnica sin colores definidos de una de las casas de la escuela, lucía radiante con esa inocente sonrisa que le daba un toque de ternura a su cara, donde unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate bailaban de entusiasmo ante tanta maravilla.

No sabía nada de ella salvo que sería su perdición por el resto de su vida, y no se equivocaba.

El viaje en tren fue bastante largo para el gusto del rubio que desde que vio a la niña sólo había deseado acercarse y decirle algunas palabras. Estaba seguro de que debía pertenecer a alguna familia de sangre pura pues ese hermoso rostro no podía ser de una chica cualquiera y estaba más que convencido de que ella se sentiría bastante halagada al saber que el heredero de la familia Malfoy deseaba ser su amigo.

Llegar al castillo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle pues aunque estaba emocionado por empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, también estaba ansioso por saber quién era esa niña que había logrado impresionarlo, quien ahora iba en el bote con un chico de cabello rojo —sin duda un Weasley— y otro chico con unas gafas bastante ridículas que de seguro ya se le habían adelantado. En su propio bote acompañado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, sólo podía ver su cabello aún ondear en la oscuridad de la noche en la que llegaban a su primer destino mágico, el cual sería testigo de tantos cambios.

—¿Qué tanto estás viendo en ese bote? —Blaise Zabini, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano no había pasado por alto su insistente interés.

—¿Yo? —Trató de ignorarlo el rubio.

—Ah claro, ahí va Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, de seguro quieres invitarlo a pertenecer a nuestro grupo.

—¿Harry Potter? —Pregunto Draco aún distraído.

—No vas a decirme ahora que no lo conoces, si es casi tan famoso como tú-sabes-quien.

—Claro que sé quién es, pero no me había fijado bien en su apariencia, además es de noche. —Se defendió el rubio aprovechando además para preguntarle a su amigo sobre los demás ocupantes del bote— ¿Y quiénes son los que van con él?

—Ya sabes, puros perdedores. El chico de cabello zanahoria es Weasley, de seguro lo conoces, su papá trabaja en el ministerio, nadie importante —claro que lo conocía pero no estaba interesado en él en lo más mínimo— El chico con cara de idiota es Neville Longbottom…

—¿Y la niña de cabello castaño? —Lanzó antes siquiera de poder pensarlo.

—¿La sangre sucia? La verdad no sé cómo se llama, sólo sé que sus padres son muggles. A quien le interesa ¿No crees?

Las palabras de Zabini hicieron mella en el rubio que sintió como una punzada de dolor se acomodaba en su estómago. No era posible que aún sin conocerla ya tuviera que odiarla, en momentos como este detestaba ser parte de las tradiciones familiares en las que estaba inmerso sólo por pertenecer a la gran familia Malfoy que se jactaba de la pureza de su sangre. Razón tenía en haber pensado sólo minutos atrás, que aquella niña seria su perdición pues estaba en lo cierto aún sin prever todas las estupideces que lo precederían a través de los años.

El mechón de cabello castaño aún conservaba ese delicioso olor a jazmín que lo volvía tan loco y su fotografía —la única manera de mantenerse cerca de ella sin levantar ninguna sospecha—, era el único consuelo que le quedaba luego de sentirse un bastardo cada vez que pronunciaba esa combinación de palabras que él sabía la lastimaban y que en el fondo también le dolían a él.

¿Porque tenía que ser Granger precisamente?

Ahí estaba Pansy que se la pasaba ofreciéndosele a cada instante o Astoria que además de hermosa pertenecía a una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo era posible que aún con tantos prospectos para una novia adecuada y bien vista por su familia, sólo pudiera pensar en la chica prohibida? Bien dicen que lo prohibido es lo más deseado pero para él Hermione Granger no sólo estaba prohibida, más bien era un imposible, porque aun cuando él mismo se decidiera a dejar de lado todos su prejuicios y declararle la ferviente admiración y pasión con que la quería, ella de seguro jamás lo aceptaría pues estaba convencido de que lo detestaba con esa misma pasión. Era un caso perdido y mejor así porque un Malfoy jamás debe enamorarse de un ser inferior y menos de una sangre sucia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos llenaban con preguntas a Hermione acerca del enfrentamiento que había tenido minutos atrás con Malfoy y del cual según fuentes confiables había salido airosamente triunfadora.

—¿Entonces le rompiste la nariz? —Dijo Ron acabándose una rana de chocolate.

—No sólo eso, escuché que lo amenazaste ¿Verdad Hermione? —Comentaba animada Parvati que al parecer también se había enterado del suceso.

La castaña avergonzada por su actuación tenía su cara del color de un tomate pues aunque la grosería de Malfoy le había dado la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que hizo, una cosa era la adrenalina del momento y otra muy distinta el tener que explicarles a todos tal comportamiento, el cual nunca había sido característico de ella.

—Cuéntanos Hermy. —Agregó Lavender al tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado en el sillón.

—Déjenla en paz, sólo basta con saber que le dio su merecido al hurón. —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que logró contagiar a la castaña.

—¿Entonces estuve bien? —Preguntó ella mirando a su amigo.

—Más que bien diría yo. —Concluyó al tiempo que todos empezaron a aplaudir tal hazaña haciéndola sentir como toda una heroína desprovista de cualquier culpa. De cualquier forma, Malfoy era un imbécil y se merecía eso y mucho más.

* * *

La clase de pociones con Snape fue como todas las veces, una tortura para la castaña pues el profesor parecía molestarse por cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, aún cuando parecía ser la única que había leído sobre lo que estaban trabajando. Prueba de ello eran los 10 puntos que le restó a su casa luego de contestar una pregunta cuya respuesta ningún otro conocía, argumentando que debía esperar a que se le indicase que tenía la palabra.

Por si fuera poco, esta clase era compartida con Slytherin lo cual no pudo evitarle ser observada todo el tiempo por cierto chico de esa casa que de seguro la fulminaba con la mirada y no se equivocaba. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sintió como toda su ira se posaba sobre ella y aunque su nariz volvía a estar en perfectas condiciones, estaba más que segura que el chico aun sentía inevitablemente ese puñetazo en su cara.

—¿Alguien puede decirme los usos de la poción Wiggenweld? —Lanzó al aire Snape ignorando olímpicamente la mano levantada de Hermione— ¿Nadie? —Agregó observando alrededor y pasando de nuevo de la castaña— ¡Son una vergüenza! Quiero 10 pergaminos completos sobre su origen, cómo prepararla adecuadamente y _todos_ sus usos. —Agregó retirándose del salón.

Hermione no podía creer que el evidente fastidio de Snape hacia ella fuera tal que ni siquiera pudiera ser objetivo en lo relacionado con las clases, estaba segura de que si de él dependiera que ella se graduara de la escuela esto jamás sucedería.

—¿Qué paso Granger? ¿Haberte tragado el libro entero de pociones avanzadas no te sirvió de nada? ¡Será porque no eres digna de estar ocupando un asiento en esta clase, que digo, en este colegio! —La voz de Malfoy era como siempre la gota que rebosaba la copa en Hermione, bastaba con que alguien le diera una razón para ensañarse con ella aunque a veces lo hacía sin ningún incentivo, al parecer el deporte favorito del chico después de todo no era el quidditch porque parecía disfrutar mucho más molestándola a ella.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy. —Agregó totalmente enojada al tiempo que su mano temblaba con toda la intención de volver a golpearlo, sin embargo, debía controlarse, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser conocida como Granger la matona. No obstante, antes de que la discusión entre los dos empezara a subir de tono la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall se escuchó deteniéndolos a ambos.

—Srta. Granger, el director quiere verla en su despacho ahora. —La profesora estaba muy seria y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica que de inmediato y sin mediar palabra emprendió su camino frente a la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy.

—Ah y a usted también Sr. Malfoy. —Concluyó la maestra retirándose súbitamente mientras la sonrisa del rubio se desvanecía dándole paso a una mueca de fastidio.

—Draco ¿Vienes con nosotros? —Preguntó Zabini saliendo con el resto de la pandilla.

—Luego los alcanzo, debo ver que es lo que quiere el anciano.

Hermione se había adelantado porque no quería permitirle a Draco tener la oportunidad de fastidiarla camino al despacho de Dumbledore, sin embargo, el chico era rápido y en menos de nada estaba caminando a su espalda haciendo todo el ruido posible por el pasillo.

—¿Por qué tan apurada Granger? ¿Acaso te aterra quedarte a solas conmigo? —La voz del chico tenía un toque de arrogancia en ella y dos de algo más que no lograba distinguirse, sin embargo, ella lo ignoró por completo haciendo que la furia se apoderara de él y lo obligara a ser aún más rápido— Te estoy hablando sangre sucia. —Dijo poniéndose frente a ella y obstaculizándole el paso.

—Déjame en paz Malfoy. —Contestó la chica mirándolo con ojos furiosos sin darse cuenta que estaban a unos pasos del despacho del director cuya puerta estaba abierta.

—Los estaba esperando jóvenes. —Agregó una voz a lo lejos— Por favor pasen.

Ambos seguían mirándose de manera amenazadora pero al oír la voz de Dumbledore desistieron del enfrentamiento que recién se gestaba e ingresaron al lugar.

—¿Les provoca un bocadillo? —Agregó el anciano señalando un tazón con diminutas criaturas de un negro brillante que parecían moverse. Ambos negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que se pusieron frente al escritorio del profesor que acariciaba con su mano izquierda a su ave fénix.

—Se preguntarán ¿Por qué los he mandado a llamar? —Pronunció con voz serena al tiempo que pasaba su mirada de uno a otro.

—Profesor… —Intentó decir la castaña siendo detenida por el anciano.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse Srta. Granger.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí? —Preguntó un altanero Malfoy.

—Todo a su debido tiempo Sr. Malfoy, todo a su debido tiempo. —Contestó Dumbledore tan calmado que ambos chicos se sintieron impacientes— Verán jóvenes, el mundo ha cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo y estoy seguro de que pronto vendrán tiempos oscuros en los cuales necesitaremos de la cooperación mágica de todos, no obstante, dicha cooperación debe basarse en lazos fuertemente arraigados que se fortalezcan en la confianza y se fundamenten en la lealtad y todas esas cosas sólo se consiguen por medio de vínculos afectivos tan duraderos como la amistad.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere profesor. —Dijo la chica ciertamente confundida.

—Es muy sencillo Srta. Granger, Hogwarts está dividido en 4 casas que si bien en un comienzo sólo pretendieron descubrir en cada alumno sus más grandes cualidades y explotarlas para hacerlos buenos magos y brujas, hoy en día el pertenecer a una u otra de ellas ha sido sinónimo de rivalidad entre sus estudiantes. Es más que evidente que desde tiempos memorables los Slytherin y los Gryffindor por ejemplo han sido antagónicos irremediables y es algo que creo que debe empezar a cambiar principalmente por todo lo que se nos viene encima.

Hermione sabia a que se refería exactamente pero con aquel preámbulo aun le era imposible conocer las razones del profesor para tenerlos a ambos en su despacho. Ella que se jactaba de su inteligencia estaba un poco perdida en todo el asunto.

—¿Y eso que con nosotros? —Dijo Malfoy aun de forma altanera.

—Ustedes Sr. Malfoy son el vivo ejemplo de esa rivalidad y es por ello que necesito su cooperación, desde el día de hoy es imprescindible que ambos empiecen a intentar llevarse mejor de lo que hasta ahora han logrado.

—¡Eso es imposible! Los Malfoy jamás podríamos tener trato con gente inferior. —Contestó con arrogancia y desdén.

—Perdóneme profesor pero es _muy_ difícil que este —la chica le dirigió una mueca de asco al rubio que le provocó a este una punzada en el estómago—, y yo podamos siquiera estar a un metro de distancia.

—Srta. Granger, hay menos de un metro entre ambos en este preciso momento y deberá haber aún menos en invierno cuando celebremos nuestro baile de navidad cuyo tema será la integración de las 4 casas de Hogwarts y al cual ambos asistirán como pareja.

—¿!QUE!? —Gritaron al unísono los chicos al tiempo que Dumbledore esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Quiero empezar por saludarlos y a la vez agradecerles que hayan leído este capítulo, la verdad es que me encantan los Dramiones y es la primera vez que intento escribir uno, espero que les guste y que me apoyen. ¿Saben? Tampoco es coincidencia que haya decidido empezar a subirlo precisamente hoy porque como todos saben hoy es un día especial así que…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!**_


	2. Su táctica de sabelotodo apesta

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No II: SU TÁCTICA DE SABELOTODO INSUFRIBLE, APESTA**

Hermione creyó haber escuchado mal, pero al parecer ella no era la única. El chico a su lado miraba a Dumbledore con ojos desorbitados por aquella noticia, mientras el profesor con su característica serenidad tan sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

—¡Profesor usted no puede estar hablando en serio! —Dijo la castaña totalmente alarmada.

—Me temo que si Srta. Granger, es más, estoy muy convencido de que ambos —pasó sus ojos de uno a otro— algún día me lo agradecerán —fijó su mirada en el rubio y a él le dio la impresión de haber visto un imperceptible guiño.

Estaba loco sin duda.

—¡Es absurdo! Mi padre se va a enterar de esto. —Contestó tratando de parecer enfadado aún cuando en el fondo no lo estuviera en lo absoluto.

—Sr. Malfoy considero que es usted un hombre lo suficientemente adulto como para asumir cualquier circunstancia sin tener que recurrir a la intercesión de su padre. —Contestó el profesor ante la mirada evidentemente molesta pero mayormente avergonzada de Draco que sentía estar siendo atacado por Dumbledore quien estaba dando a entender que él era todavía un niño incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, algo que era sumamente incómodo teniendo en cuenta que Hermione seguía ahí.

—Profesor, si me permite quisiera darle una opinión al respecto.

«Ahí estaba de nuevo la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger»

—Adelante Srta. Granger.

—Me parece una maravillosa idea que el baile de navidad sea de integración entre casas, es una oportunidad perfecta para afianzar lazos como bien ha dicho usted pero me parece realmente descabellado que seamos nosotros quienes deban hacer pareja teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy —dirigió una mirada irritada al rubio— y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien.

—Precisamente por eso Srta. Granger, usted misma me está dando la razón con lo que acaba de decir —Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento tras del escritorio para situarse cerca de ambos chicos y posar cada una de sus manos en los hombros de estos—. Ustedes son el perfecto ejemplo de rivalidad entre dos de las casas principales y estoy seguro de que si consiguen llevarse bien, podrán demostrar al resto de la comunidad académica que ninguna relación es imposible cuando se tiene un mismo ideal y existe disposición.

—Pero… —Trató de refutar la castaña sintiendo como Dumbledore ejercía una suave presión en su hombro como gesto de apoyo.

—Ya es una decisión tomada y me temo que no hay nada que hacer al respecto. —Concluyó el anciano viendo de reojo a Draco.

—¡Pues yo me rehúso! —Escupió el rubio liberándose de la mano del anciano y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel despacho ante la mirada asombrada e irritada en partes iguales de Hermione.

—Ya se le pasará. —Concluyó Dumbledore volviendo a tomar asiento.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar en el despacho del director?

Draco caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el gran comedor donde de seguro hallaría a sus amigos y aunque se mostraba evidentemente contrariado por la decisión de Dumbledore, algo en su interior saltaba enérgicamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarle algo así? Si su padre se enteraba de seguro lanzaría unas cuantas maldiciones imperdonables a quienes estuvieran directamente implicados en el asunto pues estaba convencido de que tomaría como una tremenda ofensa el hecho de que un Malfoy tuviera que asistir al baile de navidad de la mano con una sangre sucia.

Sin embargo, y para alegría de Draco, Lucius no se enteraría de aquello por ningún motivo puesto que él —quien minutos antes había amenazado con contárselo para que moviera sus influencias—, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer algo como eso. En cambio disfrutaría cada segundo de aquel privilegio que Dumbledore sin saber le estaba regalando, aunque pareciera algo premeditado de todas maneras pues ese guiño imperceptible lo había confundido.

Al llegar al comedor pudo divisar en la mesa de Slytherin a su pandilla. Zabini, Pansy, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle estaban entretenidos conversando y de seguro burlándose de alguien cuando él se puso a su lado con una expresión en su rostro que daba a entender a todos que no deseaba que se le preguntara por la razón que había tenido Dumbledore para mandarlo a llamar, sin embargo, Pansy —tan empalagosa como siempre—, no iba a dejar pasar el momento.

—¿Pasó algo Draco? —Dijo la chica con la voz más dulce que encontró.

—Nada que te interese Parkinson así que no vuelvas a preguntarme, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. —Contestó el rubio de manera cortante al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

Mientras tanto Hermione se reunía con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor trayendo en su rostro una expresión de irritación demasiado evidente.

—¿Qué ha pasado Herms? ¿Estás bien? —Se apresuró a preguntar Harry ante la mirada del resto.

—Dentro de lo que cabe sí. —Contestó la castaña con desgana pues no tenía deseos de contarle a sus amigos para que la había enviado a buscar el director y gracias a Merlín ninguno insistió.

En ese preciso instante el director apareció sobre su enorme atril como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que haría un anuncio importante lo cual le sugirió a Hermione que iba a informar a todo el mundo sobre el baile de navidad. Al pensar en ello, sintió que se hacía pequeña en su asiento pues nada le hubiera gustado más que tener que pasar desapercibida en un día como ese. Suficiente tenía con el baile de navidad del año inmediatamente anterior al cual había asistido con Viktor Krum y por lo cual, se había ganado millones de miradas asesinas de chicas que deseaban que él las invitara, sin contar con la del propio Ron que por aquel tiempo parecía demostrar sentir algo más que amistad por ella.

La castaña suspiraba mientras pensaba en la premisa que le había dado Dumbledore para la realización del baile «La cooperación mágica entre casas», lo mismo que se había dicho del baile de navidad durante el torneo de los tres magos en el cual Harry había sido vencedor, pero que lo único que había conseguido era unir a las tres escuelas a través de la muerte de un chico a manos del-que no-debe-ser-nombrado.

¿Sería posible que enemistades de generaciones enteras se vieran olvidadas en una noche de carámbanos de hielo colgante al son de las notas musicales de alguna banda local?

Lo veía muy difícil y principalmente porque cierta casa de serpientes siempre se había considerado mejor que las demás. Seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza a tal idea hasta que sin quererlo fijó su vista a algunas mesas de distancia. Allí cierto rubio platino tenía sus fríos ojos grises clavados en ella mientras bebía de su vaso. Sin parpadear prácticamente, la observaba de una manera penetrante y tan espeluznante que la intimidó de inmediato obligándola a bajar su mirada, por suerte, en ese instante apareció el director y su voz amplificada con un _Sonorus_ hizo que todos —incluyéndolo al rubio— fijaran sus ojos en él.

¿Qué había sido eso de todos modos?

¡Como lo odiaba!

—Mis queridos estudiantes, hoy vengo a hacerles un anuncio muy importante dadas las circunstancias que vienen presentándose a raíz de algunos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en años posteriores. Como sabrán es imprescindible que la comunidad mágica se mantenga unida teniendo en cuenta la amenaza latente que pesa sobre nuestras cabezas y siendo consecuentes con todo ello, se hace necesario que los alumnos de esta institución empiecen a trabajar para lograr la unión y la cooperación mágica…

En el instante en que Dumbledore acabó de pronunciar dichas palabras empezó a haber un barullo constante entre los estudiantes quienes no habían comprendido en absoluto lo que estaba queriendo decir, sin embargo, dos chicos, un rubio y una castaña, sabían perfectamente de lo que el director hablaba.

—…Para ello —continuó el profesor—, para lograr esta unión tenemos que integrarnos, es decir, establecer relaciones positivas con estudiantes que pertenezcan a diferentes casas en Hogwarts y la manera como iniciará dicho proceso será en el siguiente baile de navidad.

Los cuchicheos se volvieron aún más fuertes pues la mayoría de chicos había empezado a captar las palabras del director, entendiendo cuál era el cometido de las mismas, no obstante, este hizo el anuncio completo disipando cualquier duda que existiera.

—En dicho baile las parejas deberán estar conformadas por jóvenes y jovencitas de diferente casa, todo ello con el fin de que se relacionen entre si y puedan llegar a apoyarse unos a otros en todo lo que viene por delante, recuerden que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y para sobrellevarlos no hay nada mejor que contar con nuestros amigos, así que elijan bien a su pareja y recuerden que no puede por ningún motivo pertenecer a la misma casa que ustedes.

Terminado el anuncio y la comida, todos se dirigieron a su sala común cotilleando sobre la información dada por el director en el comedor. Algunas chicas comentaban lo maravillosa que les parecía la idea mientras que otras, estaban seguras de que les sería imposible encontrar pareja, es decir, es tradición que el hombre invite a la chica pero en una circunstancia tal como está todo podría pasar.

—A mí me encantaría que me invitara alguien como Theodore Nott —decía Lavender poniendo un gesto ridículo en su rostro que no hacía más que irritar a Hermione— ¡Es tan guapo! Y considero que es el mejor entre todas esas serpientes.

—Yo en cambio preferiría a Zabini —agregó Ginny y las miradas contrariadas de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar, en especial la de Hermione—, ¿Qué? Se que es un patán y todo eso pero también es muy sexy, además es sólo un baile.

—A mí por otra parte no me disgustaría que fuera el mismísimo Malfoy quien me invitara —comentó Parvati ante la mirada divertida del resto—. ¡Por favor chicas! seriamos estúpidas si no reconociéramos que está como quiere, todo él es perfecto.

—¡Es un cerdo! —Soltó de pronto Hermione con todo el asco que le producía pensar en que _ella_ sería la pareja de Malfoy.

—Hermy, no estamos hablando de enamorarnos de él. Sólo resaltamos sus cualidades, no me dirás que no has notado lo guapo que se ve en su uniforme de quidditch. —Agregó Lavender empeorando las cosas.

Mientras sus amigas hablaban y sopesaban cada una de las posibles parejas que podían tener en el baile de navidad, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en la repulsión que le causaba la sola idea de que el hurón le pusiera un dedo encima. Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas y es que no había otra cosa que hacer teniendo en cuenta que él la trataba como basura, tal vez sería diferente si el chico no perteneciera a una familia de sangre pura, pero entonces recordó que Luna y Ron también eran sangre pura y a diferencia de Malfoy eran mucho más educados. En definitiva cualquier intento de «integración» y «cooperación mágica» —como las llamaba Dumbledore—, entre esos dos iba a ser imposible.

* * *

Entretanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy se lamentaba a ver que sus posibilidades de volver a asistir con Draco al baile de navidad se habían reducido a cero, no obstante, pensaba a su vez en que tendría la oportunidad de pasar un rato divertido lejos de su círculo de amigos, porque en verdad aunque llevaba siglos enamorada de Draco, era demasiado enfermo estar sobre él todo el tiempo teniendo en cuenta que sólo la trataba bien cuando quería tenerla en su cama, cosa que por cierto hacía mucho que no sucedía.

Al ver que la plática era principalmente de varones decidió ir a pasar su tiempo con Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Y tú a quien piensas invitar Zabini? —Preguntaba Goyle con interés.

—Aún no lo sé. Lejos de nuestra casa no hay mucho que valga la pena en la escuela —Comentaba Blaise jugueteando con la punta de su túnica— ¿Qué me dices tú, Nott?

—La verdad no pienso decirles a quien le voy a pedir que me acompañe porque conociéndolos tan bien como lo hago, no van a dejar de molestarme y prefiero que lo hagan cuando me vean con ella de la mano ese día. —Contestó el chico serenamente.

—¿No me digas que invitarás a Granger? —Agregó Zabini en tono de burla haciendo que Malfoy se pusiera alerta al instante.

—La verdad no lo había pensado pero no tiene nada de malo, ya oíste a Dumbledore, el baile es de integración y ella me parece una chica muy hermosa con la que vale la pena «integrarse». —Sonreía al tiempo que con sus dedos le ponía comillas a la última palabra.

—¡No te atrevas! —Soltó Draco con furia y tan de repente que él mismo se sorprendió de escuchar su voz.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Nott con sorpresa tomando de la misma manera al rubio.

—Porque… No tengo porque darte explicaciones, sólo debes saber que no puedes invitarla. —Completó Malfoy tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Pues esa no es una razón pero tranquilízate viejo, no es ella a quien voy a pedirle que vaya conmigo así que Granger es toda tuya. —Posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio empujándolo levemente.

El rubio evidentemente fastidiado frunció el ceño al tiempo que soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones segundos atrás por el subidón de adrenalina causado a raíz de su estúpida declaración, no obstante y para su alivio los chicos parecieron olvidarlo pues continuaron sopesando opciones de una pareja decente para el acontecimiento.

Ya en su habitación y luego de una incansable charla de hombres sobre lo buenas que están algunas de las chicas de la escuela, Draco estaba recostado en su cama dejándose llevar por la calma del lugar vacío, Zabini y Theo sus compañeros de cuarto habían decidido quedarse un poco más en la sala común, mientras él había aprovechado la ocasión para su habitual ritual.

Ahora yacía boca arriba con el mechón castaño cerca de sus fosas nasales y la fotografía de la chica levitando sobre él sostenida por el _Wingardium leviosa_ emitido por su varita. Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre sonriéndole a alguien más tal y como lo había hecho esa noche un año atrás cuando él la vio vestida como una princesa de la mano de aquel troll búlgaro.

Aquella noche su vestido por primera vez le hacía justicia a su belleza y el rubio podía recordar cada detalle de ella, la manera como su cabello que siempre había sido rebelde estaba totalmente domado en bucles que caían por su hombro izquierdo y la manera como sus labios teñidos de rosa sonreían tímidos a aquel rufián que la había invitado a acompañarlo.

Él había asistido al evento con Pansy Parkinson porque ella misma se lo había pedido, pero en toda la noche no hizo más que fijar su atención en Hermione, al punto que Pansy decidió irse a dormir antes que él pues aunque lo invitó a acompañarla a su habitación aprovechando la distracción de la fiesta, él estaba muy seguro de que no estaría en paz hasta que la castaña estuviera a salvo en su habitación lejos del descerebrado de Krum.

Y así lo hizo quedándose entre las sombras para fijarse además en la escena de celos que le había montado la comadreja a la chica en la primera oportunidad ¿Cómo se atrevía el pobretón a pensar en ella de esa manera? Hermione podía ser una sangre sucia pero aun así Weasley estaba a años luz de merecerla.

Y entonces surgió en su mente una gran incógnita ¿Acaso él si la merecía?

En ese instante no pudo mantener más el hechizo y la foto cayó sobre su rostro para luego tomarla en sus manos y observarla con detenimiento. Hermione era hermosa pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que fuera inferior a él eso sin contar con que era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. La odiaba, estaba seguro de eso pero también estaba convencido de que la amaba en la misma o en mayor proporción porque la única razón que tenía para detestarla era también la principal razón por la que se había enamorado de ella.

La castaña estaba terminantemente prohibida para él y esa había sido uno de los motivos por las cuales se había ido de cabeza en el estanque de su esencia. Ella era un ser tan perfectamente imperfecto que era imposible no amarla, aún cuando Draco se esforzara en encontrar una y mil razones para repudiarla.

Todo eso apestaba.

Ella era una sangre sucia, una hija de muggles, una don nadie sin contar con que además era una sabelotodo insufrible.

¿Cuántas razones más necesitaba el rubio para convencerse de su error al quererla?

Al parecer jamás existirían suficientes pero por ahora tenía que convencerse a sí mismo como siempre de que un Malfoy jamás se puede permitir amar a un ser inferior, mucho menos si ese ser tiene tal poder para apagar y acelerar un corazón frio al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes han empezado a seguir la historia! Eso me emociona y por ello decidí subir de una el nuevo capítulo que ya había escrito. Seguimos de celebración!**_


	3. Sus mejores amigos, mis peores enemigos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No III: SUS MEJORES AMIGOS, SON MIS PEORES ENEMIGOS**

La clase de adivinación sin duda era la más detestada por Hermione quien la consideraba demasiado inexacta por no decir que una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, esa no era su única razón para odiarla pues aunque jamás lo admitiera, aún recordaba aquel momento en tercer año cuando la profesora Trelawney la había ridiculizado delante de todos, diciéndole de la manera más descarada que ella no tenía ninguna actitud para la misma, lo cual había sido una ofensa de magnitudes alarmantes que la chica jamás podría borrar de su mente.

No obstante, volvía a estar en el aula de la profesora para cursar el segundo nivel, aunque hubiera sido sólo por ceder a la petición de su mejor amigo quien estaba sumamente interesado en todo lo que la adivina pudiera predecirle, algo que era sumamente entendible al ser el chico que con mala suerte, tenía alguna conexión con algo tan oscuro como Voldemort.

—Donde esa loca vuelva a ponerme en ridículo frente a todos te juro que voy a lanzarte una imperdonable. —Le decía Hermione a Harry mientras ambos ingresaban al aula en compañía de Ron.

—Vamos Hermione no puede ser tan malo. —Comentaba Ron.

—Relájate Herms que las posibilidades de que se fije en ti son remotas teniendo en cuenta que hay tantos estudiantes tomando la clase. —Contestó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Más te vale porque no creo que seas capaz de sobrevivir un _Avada Kedavra_ dos veces. —Agregó la chica ubicando un lugar en la media luna del salón.

Al parecer esta clase no sólo iba a ser molesta por las tonterías de Trelawney sino también por ciertos estudiantes indeseados entre los asistentes. La castaña no comprendía que utilidad podían sacarle a la adivinación algunos descerebrados como Malfoy y su pandilla, quienes estaban allí mucho antes de que el resto llegara.

—Mis niños —Pronunciaba la profesora tratando de enfocar sus enormes anteojos en quienes la acompañaban. Hermione pensaba que estos la hacían verse demasiado ridícula dado el grosor de los mismos— El día de hoy vamos a practicar el gran arte de la lectura de la mano, para lo cual quiero que formen parejas.

Tonterías y más tonterías, pensaba la castaña.

—Srta. Granger —Dijo la bruja fijándose en la castaña en particular— no pensé volver a verla por aquí pero veo que es muy persistente a pesar de no poseer ningún talento para la adivinación. —Ya estaba, Harry Potter iba a morir a manos de su mejor amiga— Pero no se preocupe, usted puede aprender mucho más que eso en esta clase.

Hermione sintió como sus orejas se calentaban lentamente, recogiendo allí toda la furia que empezaba a bullir en su interior y a su lado, un muy avergonzado Harry se lamentaba por haberla convencido de asistir, sin embargo, algunos asientos a la derecha había alguien que sin duda estaba disfrutando del momento.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el rubio platino parecía saborear cada uno de los desplantes que Sybill Trelawney le hacía a la castaña pero nadie podía culparlo, la profesora era un ser patético que ni siquiera se percataba de su falta de tacto al hablarle a Hermione, poniéndola en ridículo justo como aquella vez hace dos años.

La chica pareció no soportarlo más y mucho antes de que la profesora o sus amigos pudieran decirle algo se levantó de su asiento con la firme idea de salir de allí lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, un agarre en su brazo izquierdo la detuvo en seco y al girar su cara se encontró con la profesora quien al parecer había entrado en una especie de trance.

« _Lágrimas de sangre han de brotar de tus ojos al recorrer el sendero oscuro que te espera… Pero habrá luz y los brazos fuertes de aquel que entregaría su alma por ti, él piensa que no puede alcanzarte pero tú vas a mostrarle el camino y ambos tendrán la redención_ _»_ _._

Todos en el aula se sumieron en un extremo silencio mientras Hermione, aún atrapada por el agarre de la profesora, trataba de entender las palabras que esta acababa de decir. Parecía una profecía pero ¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso? Mientras la castaña seguía preguntándoselo, la adivina despertó del trance igual de confundida que ella.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó la mujer al tiempo que soltaba el brazo de Hermione permitiéndole seguir su camino lejos de ahí pues necesitaba pensar y ahora tenía una cosa más porque hacerlo, no obstante, ella no era la única pues algunos puestos al frente cierto rubio platino había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

La hora del almuerzo estuvo como siempre bastante concurrida y mientras Harry platicaba con Ron sobre el próximo juego de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Hermione tenía aun las palabras de la bruja en su cabeza.

« _Lágrimas de sangre han de brotar de tus ojos al recorrer el sendero oscuro que te espera… Pero habrá luz y los brazos fuertes de aquel que entregaría su alma por ti, él piensa que no puede alcanzarte pero tú vas a mostrarle el camino y ambos tendrán la redención»._

¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso era algo que sucedería en verdad? Por lo que sabía aunque Sybill Trelawney fuera una loca imprudente, sus profecías siempre habían sido exactas y a pesar de que no le preocupara lo que vendría más adelante lo cual estaba segura serían tiempos difíciles —no en vano estaba entrenándose con Harry en el Ejército de Dumbledore—, si le causaba bastante curiosidad la parte donde le hablaba de un hombre.

Ella hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de tener una relación con nadie pues aunque Viktor Krum parecía más que interesado, la chica pensaba que cuando estuviera con alguien debía tener la oportunidad de compartir tiempo con él y le parecía bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que el chico vivía en Bulgaria.

Por otra parte ahí estaba Ron quien según recordaba, se había visto bastante celoso cuando ella había aceptado asistir al baile de navidad con el búlgaro, sin embargo, su atracción no había trascendido pues aunque ella tenía un gran sentimiento por el chico, ambos parecieron entender que era una cuestión de amistad que con el tiempo terminó convirtiéndose en fraternidad.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, en algún momento había escuchado que Cormac Mclaggen, un chico que iba un año antes que ellos en la escuela también estaba bastante interesado en acercársele y eso era algo que había podido comprobar en cierta ocasión cuando habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse en la biblioteca, no obstante y aunque el chico era verdaderamente guapo, su arrogancia y desdén al hablar de algunas personas lo descartaban totalmente de sus presentes y futuros afectos.

Como sea, no hacía falta devanarse los sesos con aquellas palabras. Si algo tenía que pasar, pasaría tarde o temprano y nadie podría impedirlo.

* * *

La mesa de Slytherin era toda una algarabía, tal vez los únicos que guardaban silencio eran Crabbe y Goyle por la sencilla razón de tener sus bocas llenas de comida. Draco no podía escuchar sus pensamientos y eso era algo que le molestaba infinitamente pues llevaba bastante rato dándole vueltas a las palabras que la profesora de adivinación le había dedicado a cierta castaña en particular. Tal vez sólo era basura, como gran cantidad de las enseñanzas del colegio pero el chico no podía negar que una parte de la profecía había atraído totalmente su atención.

« _Los brazos fuertes de aquel que entregaría su alma por ti, él piensa que no puede alcanzarte pero tú vas a mostrarle el camino y ambos tendrán la redención»_

¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso? ¿Tendría alguna relación con él todo lo que la bruja había dicho?

Al parecer él no era el único cavilando sobre aquello pues al dirigir su atención a la mesa de Gryffindor pudo ver a Hermione absorta en sus pensamientos, aun cuando la comadreja y San Potter trataban de incluirla en su plática. Si ella supiera que tan a sólo algunos metros de distancia había alguien conectado a sus pensamientos… Y como si ella pudiera adivinarlo, levantó su rostro para fijar sus ojos chocolate en el chico que extrañamente mantuvo esa conexión.

¡Si ella supiera tantas cosas!

Pero no podía, claro que no. Aceptar cualquiera de ellas era hundirse en el fango hasta el fondo. No tenía que recordarse porque razón la repudiaba pues aunque la lista era clara en su cabeza, siempre podía añadir una razón más, tal como ahora al recordarse a sí mismo que no sólo estaba el asunto de la sangre sino también el hecho de ser la mejor amiga de sus peores enemigos, eso no estaría en discusión jamás, ya que por ello había decidido pertenecer a la _Brigada Inquisitorial_ de Umbridge, aunque también existieran otras razones oscuras para ello.

Unas que jamás aceptaría en público.

La conexión duró solo un momento más, pero fue más que suficiente para que como siempre los sentimientos encontrados que sólo ella era capaz de despertar en él, dieran rienda suelta en su interior, permitiéndole a su imaginación volar y llegar hasta su mesa justo a su lado y poder rozar con la yema de sus dedos la piel de sus mejillas que de seguro era tan tersa como se veía.

* * *

Las clases de la tarde fueron tan aburridas como lo había imaginado.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras era una patética imitación de una escuela muggle, dedicada específicamente a divagar entre las hojas de un libro que no contenía nada útil en su interior y ni que decir de Aritmancia, una total pérdida de tiempo.

Y no era que Draco Malfoy no tuviera ningún interés por la enseñanza mágica, era más bien que sus disciplinas favoritas eran selectas y reducidas a cosas más útiles como las Pociones o la Oclumancia e incluso podía decirse que sus intereses en la escuela iban más allá de lo académico, no obstante, tenía que asistir a todas sus clases si deseaba graduarse algún día, aunque a veces dudara que ese momento pudiera llegar teniendo en cuenta la guerra que se gestaba tras bambalinas y de la cual nadie se atrevía a hablar abiertamente.

Porque era un hecho, lo que habían dicho Potter y Dumbledore acerca Del-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, era totalmente cierto y aunque todo el mundo se empeñara en negarlo, una segunda guerra mágica era inminente y lo más probable es que él mismo tuviera participación en ella, aun cuando escogiera el bando equivocado. Y no es que no considerara el legado y las tradiciones de su familia pero estaba más que convencido de que todo ello era absurdo pues el señor oscuro, quien peleaba por erradicar del mundo a aquellos que no fueran de sangre pura, era un mestizo, igual que el mismo Snape que también lo secundaba.

Mientras caminaba cerca de la mazmorra cinco, haciendo una de sus habituales guardias de prefecto, Draco Malfoy pareció escuchar ruidos provenientes del aula los cuales logró distinguir como una voz una vez agudizó su oído y aún cuando le pareciera inverosímil, aquel lugar estaba ocupado nada más y nada menos que por Hermione Granger quien extrañamente estaba sola al parecer practicando un hechizo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la chica le daba la espalda a esta, lo cual le permitió al rubio entrar sin ser visto para ubicarse tras de una de las columnas del aula y observar detenidamente cada movimiento de la castaña quien con evidente alegría y sobre todo destreza manejaba lo que parecía ser el encantamiento _Patronus_.

Aquello era todo un espectáculo para sus ojos y más teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraban y el simple hecho de que estaban solos. Podría hacer lo que fuera y tenía ganas de hacer tantas cosas… Tal vez poder conversar con ella por horas y preguntarle sobre tantas cosas que deseaba saber o simplemente quedarse contemplándola mientras las manecillas del reloj avanzaran o por que no, contando con muchísima suerte, poder incluso llegar a besar esos labios rosa con los que había soñado más de una vez. Pero no, nada de eso sería posible ni en un millón de años ¿En que estaba pensando? Eran demasiadas tonterías para que pudieran coexistir en la cabeza de un Malfoy, sin embargo, en ese instante una especie de luz pareció llegar a su pensamiento haciéndolo comprender algo que había estado rondando en él durante todo el día…

 _«Lágrimas de sangre han de brotar de tus ojos al recorrer el sendero oscuro que te espera… Pero habrá luz y los brazos fuertes de aquel que entregaría su alma por ti, él piensa que no puede alcanzarte pero tú vas a mostrarle el camino y ambos tendrán la redención»._

¿Cómo no lo había comprendido antes? Allí viendo a una danzarina Granger pasear su varita conduciendo a aquel pequeño animal lleno de luz, por fin pudo entender lo que la profecía de Trelawney quería decir y aunque hubiera sido hecha para Hermione, él estaba seguro de que lo incluía al cien por ciento.

Era simple, Harry Potter estaba prácticamente destinado a ser quien comandara el ejército que se alzaría en contra del señor tenebroso y si ese era su destino, también sería el de sus dos mejores amigos quienes tendrían que luchar codo a codo con él. Las lágrimas de sangre que la profesora había mencionado en la profecía de seguro hacían referencia a todo lo que ella tendría que sufrir y perder durante el tiempo de oscuridad que se avecinaba y la luz…

La luz y los brazos fuertes de los que la bruja hablaba estaba más que convencido de que eran los suyos pues tan como decía la predicción, él estaría dispuesto a vender su alma por ella. Pero entonces estaba la otra parte, aquella que decía que aunque él pensara que era inalcanzable seria ella misma quien le mostraría como llegar y ambos encontrarían la «salvación» o la «redención» como la llamaba la bruja. ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Estaría en su destino llegar a…? No, eso era absurdo, tan imposible como negar su sangre pura pero tan tentador que valía la pena soñar con ello, sin embargo, no era seguro y aun cuando pasara lo que pasara para que Hermione lo aceptara, estaba la otra parte de la historia en la cual él se convertía en un seguidor de Voldemort gracias al legado oscuro de los Malfoy, mejor sería para ella si se mantenía alejada.

¿Y si ella era su salvación? ¿Y si estaban destinados? Esas preguntas tal vez no podrían ser contestadas ahora mismo, pero de seguro rondarían en su cabeza un tiempo más.

El chico seguía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el _Patronus_ de Hermione ya no estaba en el ambiente y que en cambio los ojos de la chica estaban clavados en la columna tras la cual se escondía amenazando con ser destruida por su varita que se encontraba en guardia y en dirección a él.

—¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas! —Anunció la castaña con voz fuerte, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que salir tomando su varita en el acto pues aunque estaba seguro de que no podría hacerle ningún daño a ella debía mantener como siempre su máscara de desprecio bien puesta.

—Vaya Granger ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Practicando hechizos de defensa? Me pregunto que pensara Umbridge de todo esto… —Dijo el chico con la voz más arrogante que pudo encontrar.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, además ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y todavía espiándome como un vulgar ladrón? —Escupió ella con desdén y aun apuntando con la varita en su dirección.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones pero como hoy me siento particularmente generoso te diré que uno, soy el prefecto encargado de esta área por lo cual puedo restarte puntos si se me da la gana y dos, no olvides que pertenezco a la Brigada Inquisitorial por lo cual me permito recordarte que estas cometiendo una grave falta practicando este tipo de hechizos así que creo que no estás en calidad de decir nada. —Soltó el rubio aproximándose a ella lentamente al tiempo que pudo notar como la chica ya no sostenía con firmeza su varita y empezaba a bajarla de a poco— Así está mejor Granger y ahora sí cuéntame lo que pasa aquí.

—Hurón estúpido. —Masculló ella por lo bajo, al tiempo que se dirigió a la salida.

—No tan rápido Granger —Agregó el rubio al tiempo que por segunda vez la agarraba de la muñeca tirando de ella hasta acorralarla contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra— Esta vez no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos vas a atreverte a volver a golpearme. —El corazón del chico bombeaba tan rápidamente que sentía que iba a estallar en su pecho, mientras los ojos chocolate de una enojada Hermione, se fijaban en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame imbécil! —Forcejeaba la castaña bajo el cuerpo atlético del rubio.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —Escupía Draco con el ceño fruncido pero totalmente inundado por una descarga de adrenalina producida por la cercanía de la chica y su delicioso aroma— Te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones de objetar, además los babosos de tus amiguitos están bastante lejos para poder hacer algo por ti.

—No necesito que me defiendan o ¿Es que acaso olvidas la última vez que te metiste conmigo? —En medio de su enojo la chica fue capaz de poner una mueca burlona en su rostro al recordar al rubio platino sosteniendo su nariz cerca del lago negro.

—No tientes a tu suerte Granger. —Agregó el chico mirándola de manera penetrante, mientras inhalaba el perfume delicioso de ella una vez más para luego quedarse sin decir una palabra congelando el tiempo para ambos, pues mágicamente Hermione tampoco dijo nada y se quedó totalmente quieta sosteniéndole la mirada de la misma intensa manera.

—Suéltame. —Extrañamente la voz de ella sonó más amable de lo que hubiera deseado y es que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando salvo el hecho de que Malfoy podía acusarla con la cara de sapo.

—No has dicho por favor Granger. —La voz del chico también era más suave y tenía un toque de coquetería que a ella no le paso por alto. Debía estarlo imaginando ¿Draco coqueteando con ella? Eso era imposible, aun era mucho más probable ver a Luna Lovegood en el baile de navidad con alguien como Theo Nott.

—Púdrete. —Contestó ella pero aún menos agresiva sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte ¿Qué era todo eso?

Sin embargo, no hubo más tiempo de pensárselo pues una fuerte voz que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta los detuvo ambos en seco, haciendo que el chico instintivamente se separara de ella.

—¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí? —La voz de Minerva McGonagall resonó en el aula vacía— Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger —Dijo pasando su mirada de uno a otro— ¿Me pueden explicar que están haciendo aquí?

Ambos chicos parecían petrificados ante la visión de una enojada profesora que podía estarse imaginando miles de cosas, algo que afectaba enormemente a la castaña pues la mujer era su maestra favorita en toda la escuela.

—Esto… Yo… —Balbuceó el rubio para ser interrumpido por Hermione.

—Practicábamos. —Agregó más rápido de lo que pudo pensar.

—¿Practicaban? —Preguntó una desconfiada McGonagall— ¿Exactamente qué?

—Para el baile. —Contestó la chica, ignorando la mirada perpleja del rubio que seguía en silencio— Verá profesora, usted bien sabe que Malfoy y yo nos llevamos bastante mal y como hemos sido elegidos como pareja para asistir al mismo hemos decidido hacer una tregua, además él me pidió que le enseñara a bailar pues no sabe hacerlo y sería bastante vergonzoso para él y para mí que llegara esa noche y no pudiéramos coordinar.

—¿Es eso cierto Sr. Malfoy? —Preguntó la profesora mirándolo inquisitoriamente.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par con total desaprobación, sin embargo, al sentirse amenazado por la mirada de la chica que le ordenaba que le siguiera el juego, terminó por hacerlo. —Si profesora.

—Bueno, eso es ciertamente algo que no esperaba, sin embargo, deben saber que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer algo como eso pues usted —Dijo señalando al rubio— está en su ronda de prefecto y usted —Se giró hacia la castaña—, no tiene autorización para estar en este sitio, debería volver a su sala común.

—Si. —Contestaron los chicos al unísono, al tiempo que se dieron a la tarea de salir de allí.

—Sr. Malfoy —Lo detuvo McGonagall—, creí que era usted un excelente bailarín, eso fue algo que sin duda demostró en el baile del año. —Agregó la bruja al tiempo que salía de allí dejándolo completamente solo y convencido de que no creía una palabra de la excusa que le había dado Granger.

¿Entonces porque no había insistido?

Camino a la sala común de Gryffindor una confundida Hermione avanzaba a grandes zancadas recordando cada detalle de lo que acababa de suceder ¿Acaso ella había defendido a Draco Malfoy? Si esta mañana le hubieran dicho que algo como eso sucedería de seguro se hubiera echado a reír ante tal ocurrencia y sin embargo, había pasado. Ahora sólo bastaba esperar a ver si el rubio la acusaba con Umbridge, lo cual sería bastante contraproducente.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Hoy me inspire y escribí otro capítulo que espero les guste. Quiero aprovechar para saludar a Rose Malfoy y a Adrmil. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**_


	4. Leones y Serpientes como agua y aceite

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No IV: LEONES Y SERPIENTES SON COMO AGUA Y ACEITE**

Afuera, el día estaba realmente helado.

Los tenues rayos del sol, colándose por entre las nubes no eran suficientes para que ningún alumno deseara poner un pie fuera del castillo y las chicas habían decidido que la torre de Gryffindor era un lugar razonable para pasar parte de la mañana alejadas de la mirada curiosa de los chicos. Era sábado y aun cuando los deberes de sus clases estaban a medio hacer —cosa que nunca le sucedía—, Hermione había decidido que podía pasar un rato con sus amigas, aunque estas solamente estuvieran interesadas en hablar de lo mismo, todo el tiempo.

Pero no las culpaba. Y es que el asunto del baile de navidad se había convertido en la comidilla del colegio durante las últimas semanas, restándole importancia a eventos que la castaña creía tenían más relevancia, pues a pesar de que por un lado el ejército de Dumbledore entrenaba con bastante disciplina en la sala de menesteres casi a diario y la brigada inquisitorial estaba siguiéndole los pasos de cerca, en los pasillos del castillo no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el dichoso baile.

Hermione aún seguía sin poder creerse que Malfoy no la hubiera acusado con Umbridge por haberla encontrado practicando su _Patronus_ y es que con todo lo que sabía que el chico la despreciaba, le parecía absurdo que no hubiera aprovechado tal oportunidad para ensañarse con ella y vengarse por aquel puñetazo. Pero había decidido no darle trascendencia al asunto pues podía llevarse sorpresas desagradables que en relación con él, jamás serían predecibles y que esperaba no tuvieran lugar la noche de navidad.

Y mientras una animada Parvati conversaba con Lavender sobre vestidos de gala, una sonriente Ginny aparecía en el horizonte dando saltitos de liebre tan ridículamente que Hermione que estaba concentrada —o eso intentaba— en un libro sobre _Runas antiguas_ no pudo evitar notarlo, pues además de ello los ojos castaños de la pelirroja brillaban con una emoción difícil de disimular.

—Pensamos que ya no aparecerías. —Dijo Parvati con gesto reprobatorio mientras una acalorada Ginny se dejaba caer en el suelo.

—¿Y bien Gin? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos? —Agregó Lavender fijando toda su atención en ella.

La pelirroja claramente estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón porque además de respirar entrecortadamente estaba totalmente colorada, sin embargo, era su sonrisa la que no pasaba desapercibida para ninguna, incluso para Hermione quien la miraba de tanto en tanto, separando sus ojos de las páginas.

—Chicas… A que no van a creer quien me pidió ir al baile. —Dijo Ginny al tiempo que empezó a morder su dedo pulgar derecho.

—¿Quien? —Preguntó de inmediato una emocionada Lavender.

—No me digas ¿Theodore Nott? —Agregó Parvati muy interesada al tiempo que la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Anthony Goldstein tal vez? El chico es toda una dulzura —comentó Lavender pero Ginny volvió a negar.

—¡No! ¿Vincent Crabbe? —Se apresuró a decir Parvati en una carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! Merlín me libre. —Contestó Ginny.

—¿Entonces quién? —Preguntó Lavender dándose por vencida.

—¿Qué me dices tú Herms? ¿No adivinas quien pudo haberme invitado? —Preguntó Ginny a la castaña al tiempo que esta levantaba la vista.

—Ginny, sabes que la adivinación no es algo que se me dé muy bien. —Contestó la chica al tiempo que volvía sus ojos a la página.

—Bien, entonces les contaré —la pelirroja puso tanto suspenso como pudo haciendo que las chicas, incluso Hermione se impacientaran—. Hoy durante el desayuno me ha llegado una pequeña nota de un chico que decía que quería verme en uno de los pasillos, no sabía quién podía haber sido pero he sentido tanta curiosidad que he ido a encontrarme con él y…

—¿Y qué? —Interrumpió Parvati.

—¿Me dejas continuar? —Minó Ginny recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica un poco avergonzada— Como iba diciendo, me dirigí a su encuentro y se imaginarán mi sorpresa al encontrar más y nada menos que a Blaise Zabini esperándome. —Al escuchar el nombre del chico Hermione cerró de un solo golpe el libro y se interesó por la conversación igual que las chicas que parecieron abrir aún más sus ojos— Al principio pensé que era una broma porque como ya sabemos es un patán pero justo cuando me dispuse a irme, me tomó de la muñeca suavemente y me indicó que esperara porque quería hablarme, yo lógicamente desconfié de su amabilidad pero una vez me fijé en sus gestos pude notar que estaba nervioso.

¿Blaise Zabini nervioso? Eso debía ser una broma, pensaba la castaña.

Ginny continuó —…Entonces luego de titubear un poco se acercó más a mí y me pidió que fuera con él al baile.

—¿Como? —¿En serio? Y dijiste que si por supuesto —dijeron unas sorprendidas y emocionadas Lavender y Parvati.

—Si ¿No creen que es increíble que justo el chico con el que quería ir me lo pidiera? Debe ser mi día de suerte. —Comentó una muy emocionada Ginny, algo que molestó profundamente a Hermione.

—Debe ser una trampa. —Dijo al fin la castaña.

—¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó Ginny saliendo de su burbuja de ensueño.

—¿Acaso no ves la incoherencia en todo lo que acabas de decir? ¿Blaise Zabini amable y nervioso? Esos son dos apelativos que jamás pueden ir juntos en alguien como él.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Hermione? ¿Qué me haya invitado alguien como él? ¿O que tú aún no hayas sido invitada por nadie? —Las palabras de Ginny lejos de herirla la hicieron recordar su enorme castigo. Ella iría al baile con su peor enemigo y ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle a sus amigas.

—Claro que no Ginny —Dijo mirándola a los ojos de manera afable— pero es que es un Slytherin y sabes cómo son los de su casa, tal vez sólo quiere burlarse de ti y lo último que quiero es que te trate mal, además —pensó un poco para decir lo siguiente—, creía que te gustaba Harry.

—Hermione —contestó Ginny con el mismo tono que ella—, en primer lugar, no soy tan tonta como para permitir que me hagan daño, sabes que se defenderme muy bien sola y en segundo lugar creo que debo recordarte que es un baile de integración entre casas, aunque hubiera querido ir con Harry no hubiera podido, además —la pelirroja bajó su mirada—, no es como si no viera lo fascinado que sigue Harry con Cho, aun cuando ella continúe llorando por Cedric. Estoy segura de que aprovechará su oportunidad para invitarla esta vez. —La chica parecía triste.

—Ginny tiene razón Herms, no puedes ser tan snob, además, no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo sólo será por una noche y nadie está diciendo que luego de eso vayan a terminar enamorados ni mucho menos.

—Parvati tiene razón Hermy, a mí por ejemplo me parece extremadamente fantástica la oportunidad de integrarnos además de muy romántico el hecho de que la haya invitado —agregó Lavender guiñándole un ojo a Ginny— quien sabe, tal vez cupido si termine flechando a más de uno esa noche.

Hermione sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de óolo pensar en lo que acababa de decir Lavender y cansadamente tuvo que aceptar que eran válidos algunos de los argumentos de las chicas, además quien era ella para decirle algo a Ginny, después de todo ella iría con el peor de todos y todavía no sabía cómo decírselos.

—Supongo que tienen razón. —Concluyó al tiempo que las cuatro amigas sonrieron juntando sus manos.

—Bueno pues ya que Ginny les ha contado pues yo también les tengo noticias. —Prosiguió una sonriente Lavender— Ayer justo antes de entrar al gran comedor Ernie Mcmillan se me acercó con una bonita caja de chocolates y me lo pidió.

—¿Te lo pidió? ¿Así sin más? ¡Que descarado! —Dijo Ginny totalmente divertida mientras el resto soltaba una carcajada.

—¡Ginny! Arruinas mi relato. —Espetó Lavender.

—Perdón, prosigue. —Contestó ahogando una carcajada.

—Como decía, una vez me entregó la caja, me pidió que fuera con él al baile y cuando dije que si me dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que mis piernas temblaran ¿No fue eso muy romántico? —concluyó la chica encerrándose en una burbuja rosa y de corazones.

—Vaya ¡Que mala suerte! —suspiró Parvati con exageración— ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo sin pareja, bueno y tal vez Luna Lovegood —Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

—Por si no lo saben, Luna ya tiene pareja. —Agregó Ginny.

—¿Que? Esto si es el colmo. —Se quejó Parvati.

—¡Ay Parvati! —suspiró— hay cosas que me preocupan más que eso. —Contestó la castaña volviendo a abrir su libro.

* * *

En alguna parte del castillo —bien oculta de todo el mundo—, la pandilla de Draco Malfoy conversaba sobre el mismo asunto, mientras cada uno tomaba unos cuantos sorbos de Whiskey de fuego que Zabini había logrado camuflar la última vez.

—¿Ya has decidido a quien invitar? —Preguntó este dirigiéndose a Draco.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Contestó el rubio de manera mordaz sirviéndose otro trago.

—¡Uy pero que geniecito! —Continuó el moreno tomando el último sorbo que quedaba en su vaso— Yo en cambio ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

—¡Vaya, eso fue rápido! ¿Y quién es la afortunada si se puede saber? —Preguntó un sonriente Nott dando vueltas a un trozo de hielo en su Whiskey.

—Todo a su debido tiempo mí querido amigo, todo a su debido tiempo. —Contestó Zabini recordándole a Draco las palabras de Dumbledore en su despacho y de paso a cierta chica en la cual no dejaba de pensar.

—¿Y ustedes que dicen? —Se dirigió Nott a Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿De qué? —Contestó Crabbe al tiempo que llenaba su boca con un pastelillo.

—¿Ya tienen pareja? Si no se dan prisa las mejores chicas se les escaparán. —Terció Nott.

—Ah eso, pues no sé, yo estaba pensando en pedírselo a Lavender Brown —agregó Goyle— Es linda y creo que no me dirá que no.

—¿Qué, estás loco? —Contestó Crabbe casi atragantándose con su pastelillo— Es una Gryffindor y ya sabes que ellos y nosotros somos como agua y aceite, imposibles de mezclar.

Al tiempo que su amigo pronunció estas palabras tanto Zabini como Malfoy se sintieron aludidos hallándole la razón al chico en su argumento, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos permitiría que nadie juzgara sus elecciones pues por una parte Zabini le había pedido a Ginny que le acompañara porque la encontraba especialmente interesante y Malfoy, a pesar de tener una pareja impuesta, estaba más que encantado de que fuera Hermione, aunque jamás lo aceptara ante nadie que no fuera él mismo.

—Eso es ridículo, la palabra «integración» significa precisamente eso y por consiguiente incluye a _todas_ las casas. —Contestó Theo haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras.

—Ah bueno, si ese es el caso pues entonces creo que podría invitar a Granger. —Agregó Crabbe tomando un sorbo de su Whiskey— Digo, nadie puede negar que a pesar de su sangre sucia, está buenísima la condenada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Agregó un enfurecido Draco tan rápido que cuando lo pensó ya fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Crabbe con el mismo interés que pudo leerse en el rostro de los demás.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sólo tienes que saber que no puedes invitarla, además tú lo dijiste ¿No? somos como agua y aceite. —Dijo tomando un último sorbo antes de salir huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Y a este que bicho le picó? —Preguntó Goyle.

—Ni idea. —Contestó Theo y sin embargo, alguien en el grupo parecía sospechar algo no tan alejado de la realidad.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba extrañamente vacía, tan sólo habitada por el círculo de amigos más cercano del elegido quienes como casi todo el mundo en el castillo platicaban del tema de moda.

—¡Diablos! ¿Porque tenemos que pasar por esta tortura una segunda vez? No tengo idea de a quien voy a invitar al baile y menos como voy a pedírselo. —Se quejaba Seamus Finnigan.

—Relájate, no es para tanto, sólo tienes que pensar a quien pedírselo y luego simplemente tratar de pillarla sola —cosa que es casi imposible— para decírselo, mientras sientes que tu corazón se sale de tu pecho al tiempo que sudas como un puerco porque cabe la posibilidad de que te diga que no, pero es más sencillo de lo que piensas. —Agregó Dean Thomas de manera jocosa.

—Gracias amigo, eso fue muy descriptivo. —Contestó Seamus sintiéndose aún peor— ¿Y me dices tú, Harry? ¿Ya le pediste a alguien que te acompañe?

—¿Yo? —Contestó el chico un poco distraído— La verdad no tengo idea ni cómo ni a quien se lo pediré, me parece algo… difícil.

—¿Difícil? Parece más fácil aprobar todos los TIMOS que conseguir una cita para el dichoso baile de casas. Aún recuerdo el último —agregó Ron con cara de angustia — y el horrible traje que me envió mi madre. Juro que si me obliga a vestirme de nuevo de esa manera, me quedaré encerrado en la habitación toda la noche.

—No fue para tanto Ron, siempre hay cosas peores, yo por ejemplo acabo de pedirle a la chica que me gusta que me acompañara y me dijo que ya tenía pareja. —Neville parecía derrotado.

—Neville, querido amigo, bienvenido al club. —Le dijo Seamus golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo fue bastante concurrida. Cada mesa se encontraba en un barullo impresionante mientras algunos chicos de diferente casa no hacían más que dirigirse miradas silenciosas cargadas de diversos sentimientos.

En la mesa de Slytherin, un fastidiado Malfoy dirigía sus ojos a hacia cierta Gryffindor que parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, aún cuando sus amigas no hacían más que parlotearle alrededor. Ella parecía ajena al mercado que se formaba a su alrededor y a su lado, sus amigos se mostraban más preocupados que de costumbre.

—¡Rayos Hermione! La última vez me dijiste que te invitara al próximo baile que hubiera pero creo que eso será más que imposible considerando la regla que impuso Dumbledore. —Comentó Ron haciendo que la chica recordara aquella noche como si no hubiera pasado ya casi un año.

—No te preocupes Ron, igual que aquella vez, ya tengo pareja. —Dijo la castaña sin ningún ánimo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién te invitó? —El pelirrojo pareció bastante intrigado aunque esta vez nada molesto.

—Eso es lo de menos, digamos que más bien no tuve alternativa.

—¿Cómo que no tuviste alternativa? —Agregó Harry uniéndose a la plática.

—Después les cuento. —Concluyó la chica al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para salir del comedor.

El pasillo camino a la sala común aparentemente estaba vacío por lo cual la castaña decidió detenerse un momento a ver por la ventana como la nieve empezaba a caer de la misma manera que lo hacían sus pensamientos. Pequeños copos bajaban del cielo danzando a la intemperie donde de seguro el frio era aún más insoportable que allí dentro, al tiempo que ella se dejaba llevar por algunas estupideces que llevaban rato taladrándole la cabeza.

¿Cómo era que Malfoy no la había acusado? Estaba segura de ello pues de ser así, Umbridge ya la hubiera castigado y hasta quizás hubiera intentado expulsarla, pero allí estaba ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por otra parte ¿Acaso Malfoy le había coqueteado? Eso la tenía aún más intrigada y no era porque en realidad le importara, estaba claro que el chico tenía una marcada preferencia por las mujeres como Pansy Parkinson, sino más bien porque le preocupaba lo que estuviera tramando, pues el hecho de que él estuviera interesado en ella era tan improbable como que Hagrid algún día peinara su abundante melena o la posibilidad de que Snape se convirtiera en un hombre agradable algún día.

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió llegar sino hasta que su voz rasposa y cargada de veneno la sorprendió.

—¿Perdiendo el tiempo Granger? Algo casi imposible en ti.

La chica sintió un bajón de energía al ver sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella y contestó al tiempo que pensaba en seguir su camino. —Eso no tiene por qué importarte.

—A menos que estuvieras pensando en mí. —Lanzó el chico de manera atrevida mientras que sonreía de lado tomándola por sorpresa una segunda vez.

—¿Que? Preferiría que me clavaran la lengua al piso cada mañana. —Escupió ella con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de reunir separándose del chico.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —La tomó de la muñeca pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no lo hizo de manera brusca.

—¡Suéltame! —Dijo ella tratando de zafarse inútilmente pues el rubio ahora agarraba sus dos muñecas.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar. —Agregó él mirándola tan fríamente que ella sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral.

—No creo que haya algún tema que nos incluya a los dos. —Escupió ella evidentemente molesta y aun tratando de soltarse.

—En eso te equivocas. —Contestó él dejando secretamente que el delicioso olor a jazmín de la chica inundara sus sentidos y mientras ella forcejeaba, en su interior él también lo hacía con sus ganas de besarla, ¡Merlín! se veía tan hermosa.

Hermione se percató de la mirada intensa del rubio por lo cual decidió que lo mejor sería escucharlo pues al parecer no cabía la más mínima posibilidad de liberarse de su agarre.

—Bien, —Se rindió— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—¿Decirte? ¿Yo? —Contestó el rubio de manera arrogante— Eres tú la que tiene una explicación que darme.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó indignada.

—Así como lo oyes, aún no me has dicho lo que hacías en la mazmorra ese día.

—Hay que ver que eres idiota —resopló enojada—. Te diste cuesta de que practicaba un hechizo, además tú te encargaste de enumerar mis faltas e incluso amenazarme si mal no recuerdo, en todo caso la que debería preguntar el por qué no me acusaste debería ser yo. —Concluyó levantando una ceja.

Draco se había puesto en evidencia de la manera más estúpida pues la castaña tenía razón en absolutamente todo cuanto decía, sin embargo, había podido más el impulso de volver a tocarla que el hecho de ser racional.

—No tengo porque explicarte nada —dijo apretando un poco el agarre de sus muñecas—. Y ahora me gustaría saber más bien con qué derecho te atreviste a dejarme en ridículo frente a McGonagall diciendo que no se bailar, además, aún si fuera cierto, tú serias la última persona con quien practicaría, no soporto tenerte cerca por tu pestilencia. —Sus palabras le quemaban la garganta pero eran necesarias pues la chica lo había pillado desprevenido.

—Si no soportas mi _pestilencia_ entonces ¿Porque me estas agarrando como si se te fuera la vida en ello? —Lo encaró la chica haciendo que el rubio se percatara se su cercanía por primera vez. Al parecer ella también podía jugar sucio.

Draco tuvo el impulso de soltarla de inmediato pero en vez de eso decidió acorralarla contra la pared más cercana, a este respecto ni siquiera temía que alguien los viera porque el pasillo que la chica había elegido para ver por la ventana estaba solo y eso le daba la oportunidad de tenerla cerca, aun cuando fuera a la fuerza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? ¡Suéltame! —Resopló enojada.

—No me da la gana y que te quede claro que nunca volveré a permitir que me dejes en ridículo delante de nadie. —Dijo con furia, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo y los latidos de su corazón enloquecidos con el dulce aroma que lo volvía un desquiciado.

En ese instante ambos se quedaron viéndose en silencio de una manera tan intensa que las piernas de ella parecieron querer fallar, mientras el cuerpo de él decidió dejar de obedecerle e hipnotizado por la fragancia de la chica lentamente empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.

Hermione estaba petrificada.

¿La iba a besar?

Draco Malfoy el príncipe de las serpientes y su peor enemigo la iba a besar y ella parecía no poder moverse ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Ambos se detestaban con la misma intensidad, entonces ¿Por qué no lo impedía? sin embargo y como enviada por el mismo Merlín una voz de mando detuvo en seco el avance del rubio despertando a la castaña de su trance.

—¿Practicando de nuevo para el baile?

Ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron hasta la intrusa posándose en el rostro de una muy enojada profesora de transformaciones que les observaba detenidamente.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y han dejado su comentario, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Como ya les dije es mi primer Dramione y espero que esté quedando lo mejor posible. Quiero saludar especialmente a Mutemuia —Me encantan tus comentarios—, a Rose Malfoy —Si, se supone que la historia tendrá 10 capítulos pero dependiendo de cómo me vaya haré otra pero desde la perspectiva de Hermione— a Lindalovegood —Claro que la continuaré— y a CynthiaMellark —Creo que Hermione empezó a derretirse aunque sea un poquito—. ¡Aprecio todo lo que me dicen! Y no dejen de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **¡Travesura realizada!**_


	5. Su aroma está terminando con mi cordura

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No V: SU AROMA ESTÁ TERMINANDO CON MI CORDURA**

La profesora dio dos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose un poco más a los chicos quienes casi de manera mecánica empezaron a separarse lo más que pudieron el uno del otro, sintiendo su rostro empezar a colorearse de varias tonalidades en especial el de la castaña quien temblaba de vergüenza.

—¿Debería preguntar lo que sucede aquí? O debo dar por sentado que es una situación similar a la de la última vez. —El ceño fruncido de McGonagall daba a entender que estaba bastante molesta por encontrarlos de nuevo en una circunstancia tan comprometedora, pero de seguro la mayor de las razones era que Hermione aún no hubiera sido capaz de articular palabra.

Estaba congelada en su lugar.

Hace tan solo un instante había sido apresada por un Malfoy que parecía dispuesto a besarla y ahora era víctima de un interrogatorio al estilo serie policiaca muggle que no era propiciado por nadie más que su profesora favorita ¿Qué podía decir esta vez? La estúpida coartada del baile ya no era una buena idea.

—Fue mi culpa. —Anunció de pronto Malfoy ante el asombro de ambas.

—Explícate muchacho. —Contestó la profesora volviéndose a mirarlo solo a él.

—Pues como Hermione le dijo la última vez, ella y yo decidimos hacer una tregua porque estamos cansados de llevarnos tan mal y pues yo… —¿Qué estaba haciendo? El rubio no era capaz de armar un sólo pensamiento coherente y para empezar, no sabía ni siquiera en que momento había decidido echarse la culpa de todo el asunto, eso sin contar que no tenía idea de que era lo que deseaba decir. Maldita la hora en que la sangre sucia se cruzó en su camino.

¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE LLEGÓ A SU VIDA!

—¿Usted qué? Prosiga joven, no tengo todo el día para esperarlo. —Espetó McGonagall con impaciencia.

—Intenté aprovecharme de ello. —Concluyó el chico mirando entre molesto y nervioso a la castaña quien totalmente confundida no entendía una sola palabra de lo que él decía.

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo el rubio? ¿A qué se refería con aprovecharse? ¿Acaso pensaba decirle a la profesora sobre sus intenciones de besarla? Porque eso era lo que iba a hacer ¿O no?

—Cuando dice aprovecharse ¿A qué se refiere en realidad? —McGonagall levantó una ceja, evidentemente curiosa.

—Intentaba darle un beso... —Dijo el chico casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Hermione lo escuchara.

Entonces si había intentado besarla ¿Por qué? Se suponía que la detestaba. Como sea, había cosas más importantes en que pensar como el hecho de que él hubiera decidido decir aquello en público. Hermione sin duda pensó que estaba soñando o que el quizás estaba enfermo.

O demente.

—Pero… —Prosiguió Malfoy —Solamente porque ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. —Completó al momento en que una sorprendida e igualmente enojada Hermione le dirigía una mirada cargada de ira. Y ahí estaba la trampa, sin embargo, la castaña tuvo que tragarse todo lo que sentía en el preciso instante en que la profesora dirigió su mirada a ella.

—¿Es eso cierto Srta. Granger?

Hermione se quedó estática mirando a Draco de reojo y de soslayo a su maestra quien impaciente esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Hermione? —Repitió McGonagall evidentemente molesta por la espera, lo cual hizo reaccionar a la chica.

—Si. —Contestó al fin extrañándose porque su voz había sonado como si no le perteneciera.

¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Desde cuándo se prestaba para los juegos de Malfoy? Estaba segura de que se iba a arrepentir de todo aquello, sin embargo, aún había cosas que le rondaban en la cabeza con respecto a todo lo que acababa de suceder y no era precisamente en relación con las preguntas de la profesora, no obstante, ya tendría tiempo para torturarse con todo eso después.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que eso no lo esperaba —contestó la profesora mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto, así que Sr. Malfoy, necesito que vaya a la oficina del director en 15 minutos —dijo dirigiéndose al rubio— y en cuanto a usted Srta. Granger ambas vamos a tener una conversación en mi oficina dentro de ese mismo lapso de tiempo. —Soltó con severidad para dejarlos nuevamente solos.

Una vez no hubo moros en la costa, la castaña estalló en la cólera que había tenido que disimular frente a McGonagall.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa imbécil? ¿Cómo has podido decirle semejante estupidez? Y lo peor, hacer que yo te siguiera el juego. —Hermione literalmente echaba chispas.

—¿Te puse la varita en la cabeza para obligarte? —Contestó él con voz rasposa y acercándose a ella con sigilo.

—No hacía falta que lo hicieras, el simple hecho de que se te hubiera ocurrido mencionar semejante tontería delante de ella ya era suficiente para obligarme a seguirte la corriente y evitar que nos hubiera ido peor. —Agregó ella siendo consciente de la razón tan ridícula que estaba dándole.

—A menos que desearas que en realidad hubiera sucedido. —Prosiguió él con el mismo tono de voz.

¡Merlín! si seguía así, esta vez le sería imposible detenerse y terminaría besándola de verdad.

—Jamás permitiría que algo así pasara. —Continuó ella un poco insegura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Estas segura? Yo en cambio pienso que morirías porque te besara, al fin y al cabo jamás podrás tener una oportunidad como esta, no creo que nadie decente se fije en ti como para llegar a tanto —Agregó él con arrogancia.

Se acabó. Él se lo había buscado.

—¡Óyeme bien hurón de pacotilla, jamás en la vida vuelvas a intentar acercarte siquiera a 5 metros de mí y si en el maldito baile tengo que aguantarte será única y exclusivamente porque soy una persona que se rige por las normas de comportamiento que se le han inculcado, pero la verdad es que no te soporto, tu arrogancia y tu estupidez son casi tan molestas como tu cara, y no pienses ni por un segundo que estuviste cerca de besarme porque antes de eso hubiera preferido saltar de la torre de astronomía!

Y dicho esto se marchó dejándolo solo y aún más dolido que la última vez. Pero se lo merecía y él en el fondo lo sabía porque había sido cruel, aun cuando su cuerpo sólo le gritaba que la estrechara en sus brazos, además para empezar ¿Por qué diablos le había dicho todo aquello a McGonagall? Hubiera podido inventarse cualquier estúpida excusa, aun cuando la vieja no le creyera, total no diferiría en nada respecto de la última vez y no obstante había optado por hablar con la verdad, a pesar de que había involucrado a Hermione de paso.

Se estaba ahogando en sus sentimientos, eso era claro y estaba lejos de encontrarle una solución a todo eso.

No obstante, había algo que no le quedaba claro al rubio y era la manera como había respondido Hermione a él, cuando estaba aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella había estado intentando zafarse de su agarre todo el tiempo pero precisamente cuando él se disponía a besarla ella estaba quieta ¿Acaso iba a corresponderle? Eso ya no lo sabría jamás porque ella ya le había dejado en claro lo que sentía por él y el hecho de que no permitiría que volviera a acercársele.

En el fondo eso era lo mejor pues sería un iluso al pensar que su padre permitiría que cometiera tal perjurio contra su sangre y no sólo eso, él era consiente de todo lo que le esperaba y estaba seguro de que pensar en ella no lo libraría de todo aquello pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Cada vez se le hacía más difícil negar ese sentimiento que corroía su interior robándose lo mejor de él e imposibilitándole pensar de manera coherente.

Era toda ella. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su rostro de ángel, su aroma embriagador. La última vez que habían estado cerca, su olor había quedado impregnado en su ropa haciendo que pensara en ella incluso más de lo habitual, maldito aroma a jazmín que lo perseguía aún en sus sueños. ¡Como lo odiaba! Más por haberse vuelto tan imprescindible para él.

Entre cavilaciones y punzadas en su estómago ya estaba en la oficina del director. La puerta estaba abierta así que ingresó sin tocar pero aparentemente el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por el fénix que al parecer dormía en el mismo sitio donde había estado la última vez que visitó el lugar.

Toda la oficina estaba llena de cosas que llamaban la atención, desde las pinturas de poderosos magos de toda la historia, hasta algunas insignias y trofeos colocados en una enorme vitrina, sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fue sin duda un objeto similar a una pileta poco profunda de piedra decorada con runas y símbolos.

Al acercarse pudo percatarse de que su interior estaba lleno de una sustancia de aspecto vaporoso que de lejos parecía agua y que al acercarse podía dejarle ver claramente imágenes de personas que no tenía idea que significaban pero que de cierta manera conseguían llamar su atención.

—¿Algún recuerdo del que quiera liberarse joven Malfoy? —Dijo de pronto una voz que le dio un buen susto al rubio.

—¿Qué cosa es esto? —Preguntó volviéndose al director y tratando de ocultar su sobresalto.

—Un pensadero. —Contestó este con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Un qué? —Repitió contrariado.

—Un pensadero, algo muy útil para una persona si como yo tiene demasiadas cosas en su mente. —Continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba Draco— La profesora McGonagall me comentó sobre los «incidentes» que tuvieron usted y la señorita Granger ¿Hay algo que quiera decir al respecto? —Terció el anciano con serenidad.

—En realidad nada grave ha sucedido, así que no entiendo a qué se refiere. —Contestó el rubio tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Las mentiras siempre serán la salida más fácil para afrontar lo que en verdad sentimos. —Comentó el anciano caminando con aire pensativo y llegando a situarse al lado del rubio— Tal vez pueda engañar a todo el mundo, pero me temo Sr. Malfoy que a quien no podrá engañar nunca será a usted mismo. —Concluyó Dumbledore tomando su varita y apuntando a su cabeza para extraer un pequeño velo de luz azul, el cual puso en el pensadero.

—No sé de qué habla. —Contestó el chico mientras veía las imágenes de McGonagall, él y Hermione difuminarse en el fondo del recipiente.

—Creo que me entiende mejor de lo que quisiera —contestó volviendo su rostro al chico— pero no quiero juzgar sus acciones. Sólo quiero que sea consciente de que es usted la única persona que va a tener que vivir con sus decisiones. Nadie más que usted —Enfatizó.

—¿Mis decisiones? —El chico empezaba a sentirse intrigado por las palabras del anciano.

—Bueno, yo diría más bien, sus elecciones —continuó Dumbledore al tiempo que se dirigió a su escritorio— Verá joven Malfoy, ni su padre, ni su madre y ni siquiera su ideología será la encargada de escoger lo que es mejor para su vida —el anciano tomó asiento por fin mientras el rubio lo seguía para quedar frente a él—, de esa elección se encargará su corazón pero es su decisión escucharlo o hacer caso omiso a este dejando que los demás le digan que hacer como hasta ahora me temo ha sucedido.

—¿Porque me dice todo esto?

—Porque puedo ver la angustia y el miedo en sus ojos y estoy muy seguro que la Srta. Granger tiene mucho que ver con eso.

—¿Qué? —Draco se sentía evidentemente nervioso ¿Acaso era tan trasparente?— Yo no…

—No estoy interrogándolo —lo interrumpió el anciano—. Sólo quiero que piense en lo que le he dicho y sea consciente de que es lo que quiere y luche por ello, no tenga miedo de imponerse.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo. —Escupió el chico casi para sí mismo.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sea, pero las cosas que requieren sacrificio son las que en verdad valen la pena —dijo el anciano acomodando sus gafas en el puente de la nariz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Minerva McGonagall una nerviosa Hermione esperaba lo que parecía ser su sentencia a muerte.

—Bueno Srta. Granger ahora si me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene para decir —empezó la profesora dirigiéndole una mirada severa a la chica—, no sé hasta qué punto deba creerle al joven Malfoy su historia.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, ella podía decirle la verdad a McGonagall y salir bien librada de todo eso, podía decirle acerca del Bullying al que constantemente la sometía el rubio —lo cual no era un secreto para nadie—, e incluso eso tal vez significara arreglar su situación respecto del baile, la profesora vería que fue una mala idea del director juntarlos y podría proponerle una solución que haría que ella se liberara de ese asunto.

Sin embargo, en vez de pensar en hablar con la verdad al respecto, la cabeza de Hermione sólo giraba en torno de una buena excusa que la profesora creyera y le evitara seguir compareciendo. Al parecer, culpar a Malfoy de todo estaba bien en su pensamiento pero a la hora de actuar la situación era muy distinta.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles?

Debía bastarle la manera tan grosera como él la había tratado hace tan sólo unos minutos para enviarlo a la porra y zafarse de algo que ni ninguno de los dos deseaba y aun cuando sólo bastaban unas cuantas palabras para eso, la castaña era incapaz de pronunciarlas.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó la profesora haciendo que la chica volviera a la realidad.

—Malfoy estaba diciéndole la verdad. —Suspiró cansada mientras se maldecía a si misma internamente.

 _Estúpida y mil veces estúpida._

—¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos…? —Continuó la profesora con renovada curiosidad.

—Nos estamos conociendo pero sólo con el fin de entendernos un poco más. —Las palabras parecían cortarle la garganta conforme salían pero era incapaz de evitar decirlas ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¡Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa! Y con el Sr. Malfoy, eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado pero me parece bien que estén intentando, después de todo el muchacho es apuesto y bien educado —concluyó la mujer mientras Hermione se sentía aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba, de veras que la profesora no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Profesora, quisiera pedirle algo. —Se atrevió a decir para cortar su perorata.

—Claro querida, lo que sea.

¿Era su imaginación o a McGonagall no le molestaba la idea de ella y Malfoy juntos?

—No se lo cuente a nadie por favor —dijo con timidez al tiempo que deseaba que le cortaran la lengua por seguir con semejante mentira, si Malfoy se descuidaba iba a asesinarlo por haberla metido en semejante rollo—. La verdad es algo que ha sido difícil de asimilar.

—No se preocupe, tiene mi palabra.

* * *

El camino de regreso a donde quiera que se dirigiera fue el tiempo que necesitaba Draco para seguir dándole vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Dumbledore. Estaba claro que el anciano sabía algo que él desconocía y además de ello era consciente de los sentimientos que tanto se había empeñado el rubio en negar.

Ojala todo fuera tan fácil como decía el director, ojala pudiera mandar al carajo todas las exigencias de su familia que eran el mayor impedimento para aceptar lo que sentía porque hace mucho que había dejado de adoptar los preceptos acerca de la pureza de la sangre que desde niño le habían inculcado. Al principio tal vez había tomado todo aquello como suyo pero hace mucho que había dejado de creer que eso fuera importante a la hora de decidir algo tan trascendental como tener una pareja, desde el preciso momento en que puso sus ojos en la chica menos indicada, sus argumentos acerca de no fijarse en una mujer que no perteneciera a una familia con un legado mágico intachable se habían ido por el excusado.

Pero ahí estaba él, negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de luchar por la única chica que consiguió penetrar las barreras de su frio corazón aún sin saberlo. Ella le gustaba, eso era claro y gracias a las palabras de Dumbledore ahora era capaz de reconocerlo. La chica le importaba más de lo que deseaba, a pesar de que eso no equivaliera a decir abiertamente que podía estar enamorado, porque seguía pensando que el amor era para tontos y en estos tiempos de tanta crueldad no serviría más que para ser una debilidad, una a la que estaría expuesto si seguía por el mismo sendero.

Sus cavilaciones lo hicieron andar casi sin rumbo evitando que se diera cuenta de que el camino que había elegido lo llevó precisamente al único lugar donde quería pero no debía estar. Allí por el mismo rumbo que él llevaba iba ella, al parecer recién salía de la oficina de McGonagall y por la manera cansada como caminaba de seguro no le había ido muy bien.

Entonces como si hubiera tomado una poción vigorizante tuvo el impulso incontrolable de alcanzarla el cual no reprimió en lo absoluto echándose a correr. Se había comportado como un troll anteriormente y aunque en ningún momento pretendía disculparse abiertamente —eso sería una muestra de inferioridad—, por lo menos podía intentar ser menos idiota, después de todo aún tenían que ir a un baile juntos y lo mejor para ambos seria que trataran de entenderse.

—¡Granger! —Le gritó al ver que no la alcanzaba consiguiendo con esto que la chica sólo aligerara el paso, pues al parecer lo último que quería era volver a encontrarse con él.

—¡Granger espera! —Repitió el rubio al tiempo que alcanzó a tomar su mano, haciendo que ella se girara hacia él golpeándolo como una corriente de viento helado al posar sus hermosos ojos chocolate sobre él.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —Más que molesta, la chica parecía agotada.

—Saber qué paso con McGonagall.

—No es de tu incumbencia pero sin embargo te diré que mantuve tu absurda mentira aunque no estoy de acuerdo —contestó ella viéndolo de manera reprobatoria— ¿Contento? Ahora suéltame.

Draco no se había percatado de que aun sujetaba su mano por lo cual un poco avergonzado —Y disimulando muy bien— la soltó por fin.

—¿Eso era todo? —Preguntó ella dándole a entender que quería marcharse.

—La verdad no —¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Se quedó mudo solo contemplándola mientras ella parecía impacientarse.

—¿Y bien?

—He estado pensando —dijo evidentemente incómodo—, y creo que no sería mala idea eso de hacer… Ya sabes, una tregua.

—¿Cómo? —Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par en señal de sorpresa.

—No voy a repetirlo. —Contestó un poco irritado.

—Es que me pareció escuchar mal ¿Acaso tú, Draco Malfoy el príncipe de Slytherin, el arrogante que se cree superior a todo el mundo me está pidiendo a mí, a una _sangre sucia_ un acuerdo de paz? —Sonrió de manera irónica—. Espero haberte oído mal porque de lo contrario no sé cómo puedes pretender que algo así sea posible.

—Pues has oído bien pero sólo lo hago en pro de mi salud mental pues en vista de que tendremos que pasar juntos el baile de navidad, me parece razonable que ninguno de los dos trate de arruinarlo más de lo que ya está arruinado. —El baile en realidad le importaba un rábano, pero todavía no estaba preparado para aceptar que lo que deseaba en realidad era pasar una buena noche a su lado y menos si ella se mostraba indispuesta.

Si así iba a ser siempre, esa verdad se iría a la tumba con él.

—¿Bromeas? —Preguntó contrariada— ¿Pretendes que olvide años de humillaciones por un capricho tuyo que quien sabe qué oscuro propósito tendrá? Debes estar demente.

Y lo estaba. Esa era la única definición coherente que le encontraba Draco a su actitud ¿Al fin qué diablos era lo que quería? ¿Negar hasta la muerte sus sentimientos? ¿O revelarle todo a la primera oportunidad?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí. —Dijo secamente, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¿Y si digo que no? —Lo retó ella levantando una ceja de una manera que él encontró encantadora.

—Pues peor para ti. —Contestó arrogante.

—Definitivamente tú no podrías ser agradable ni aunque volvieras a nacer. —Concluyó ella girando sus talones para marcharse.

Al ver su intención Draco no tuvo más remedio que volver a tomar su mano, sintiendo por segunda vez una corriente recorrer todo su ser. —¡Espera!

La chica volvió su rostro a él y pudo leer en sus fríos ojos grises una emoción que no entendió bien ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? ¡Por favor! Era Draco Malfoy de quien estaba hablando. Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio a la espera de lo que tenía para decirle.

—Está bien —parecía estarle costando trabajo—. Me parece que deberíamos hacer esa tregua para que por lo menos una vez en toda nuestra vida podamos no amargarnos el rato y tal vez… sólo tal vez pasarla bien.

—¿Amargarnos el rato? —Dijo ella volviendo a levantar su ceja—. Tu eres el que se ha empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

—¿Y qué esperas que diga? — _Demonios, estaba realmente ofuscado_ — ¿Qué me disculpe contigo? ¿Qué te ruegue? Ya veo que contigo es imposible. —Contestó girándose decidido a largarse.

—Espera. —Un impulso desconocido hizo que fuera ella quien ahora tomara su mano para hacer que el rubio se volviera a ella y ambos se quedaran viéndose fijamente. Ella jamás había notado lo hermosos que eran los ojos de él pero ahora estando tan cerca podía ser consciente de ello igual que de la rara sensación que la recorría con ese inocente contacto.

Se odiaban, eso era claro pero desde hace algunos días habían ocurrido cosas extrañas que la ponían a pensar.

Había algo diferente en él y le molestaba e intrigaba en partes iguales.

Y entonces como un relámpago, las palabras de Trelawney volvieron a su mente... ¿Acaso…?

—Creo que puedo intentarlo. —Contestó desechando el ridículo pensamiento al tiempo que le pareció ver la comisura de los labios del rubio formarse en una fugaz sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Hola, otra vez yo en tiempo record. Quiero agradecer a quienes han comentado porque me encanta la perspectiva que se hace cada uno sobre la historia y también agradezco a todos aquellos que la han marcado como favorita o han empezado a seguirla. Aunque queden solo 5 capítulos todavía hay mucho que decir y juro que mus intenciones son buenas!**_

 _ **Mutemuia: McGonagall si fue inoportuna pero al parecer no le molesta en lo absoluto la idea de que esos dos puedan terminar juntos y tienes razón, nuestro amado Draco cada vez está peor pero es que todo lo referente a ella lo enloquece, así como podría! Yo creo que haber reconocido que le gusta y le importa es decir mucho aunque siga comportándose tan arrogante y grosero con ella. Creo que habrá que esperar lo que va a pasar en el baile de navidad. Bueno y en cuanto a sus sueños yo creo que si lo van a torturar, más ahora que se lleva su perfume impregnado en todo su ser. Qué te parece la tregua? Funcionara? Y qué me dices de las palabras de Dumbledore? Creo que lo han hecho reflexionar.**_

 _ **Lindalovegood: Casi! Inoportuna profesora. Es cierto, tienes razón con lo de Neville pero tal vez él no la pase tan mal… y en cuanto a los gorilas de Malfoy ya veremos lo que van a hacer….**_

 _ **No dejen de comentar!**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **¡Travesura realizada!**_


	6. El Quidditch la irrita tanto o mas q yo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No VI: EL QUIDDITCH LA IRRITA TANTO O MÁS QUE YO**

La noche estaba más fría de lo que recordaba y allí en la oscuridad observaba a su alrededor para intentar descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba asegura de que ya había estado allí antes pero no podía hacer memoria de cuándo ni por qué y sólo era consciente de la horrible sensación que la invadía, haciendo que el vello de los brazos se le erizara.

De pronto y como de la nada una luz apareció en el cielo y tan sólo le bastó un segundo para entender lo que estaba presenciando. Allí en el firmamento oscuro, una señal se hacía cada vez más visible, poniéndola a temblar.

Era la marca tenebrosa.

La serpiente saliendo de la boca de la calavera era inconfundible, e igual que aquella noche en el torneo mundial de Quidditch, el temor se apoderó de su ser, dejándola petrificada en su lugar.

Pero había algo más.

A escasos metros de ella, una figura encapuchada y vestida con túnica negra levantaba una varita al cielo haciéndole comprender que era quien estaba invocando la señal de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando aquella persona se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto un inconfundible cabello rubio platino y un rostro de tez pálida que se giraba hacia ella, notando por primera vez que estaba allí.

Hermione no pudo explicar lo que sintió al momento que la gélida mirada gris de Malfoy se encontró con la suya, pero lo que vio en ella fue más que suficiente para hacer que sintiera escalofríos. La observaba con el odio más grande que había podido percibir en alguien y eso le daba a entender que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero aún sintiendo la amenaza latente le era imposible escapar, sus pies parecían pegados del suelo aun cuando vio que él se echó a andar levantando la varita en su dirección.

—¡Así quería encontrarte sangre sucia! Ahora vas a morir… _Avada Keda…_

—¡Malfoy no! —Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras el terror afloraba por su garganta, y fue ese mismo terror el que la hizo presa de sus peores miedos que salieron al exterior en forma de lágrimas y súplicas que jamás pensó pronunciarle a él precisamente.

—¡Por favor Malfoy! No me lastimes… —Suplicó aun con más fuerza cuando de pronto escuchó su nombre salir de la boca del chico aunque no sonaba como él.

—¿Hermione?

Una sacudida hizo que la castaña se estremeciera. —¡Hermione!

—¡No lo hagas! —Agregó angustiada abriendo por fin los ojos.

—Hermy ¿Qué pasa? —Lavender estaba de pie al lado de su cama frotándose los ojos como recién levantada mientras Parvati aún tenía la mano en su hombro.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. —La castaña podía sentir su frente empapada de sudor.

—Estabas gritando el nombre de Malfoy. —Agregó Lavender bostezando.

—¿Malfoy? —Preguntó confundida.

—Sí y parecía que te quería hacer daño. —Contestó Parvati.

La verdad es que la chica recordaba bien su pesadilla y aún podía sentir el frio de su mirada sobre ella. En realidad nunca le había temido de alguna manera, el chico era detestable y tenía miles de actitudes hacia ella que la irritaban pero jamás le había inspirado tanto miedo como en ese sueño. ¿Querría decir algo lo que había visto? Hermione sabía que Harry de vez en cuando mientras dormía tenía lo que parecían ser visiones que le mostraban acontecimientos que estarían por suceder pero esperaba que esa pesadilla que ella acababa de experimentar no se hiciera realidad, sin embargo, todo el mundo era consciente de que el padre de Malfoy era un mortífago y ella estaba más que convencida de que ese sería el camino que tarde o temprano iba a elegir el chico.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó sintiendo que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

—Pasadas las cinco —Contestó Lavender al tiempo que bostezaba por segunda vez consecutiva— ¿Podemos volver a dormir? Las clases no empiezan hasta las 7:30 y esta tarde hay partido de quidditch y no pienso perdérmelo. —Concluyó la chica dirigiéndose a su cama de nuevo.

Pero la castaña no pudo volver a dormirse y estuvo dándole vueltas en su cabeza a las imágenes de su sueño. Estaba claro que el rubio era un mortífago en la pesadilla pues había invocado la marca tenebrosa, pero en la vida real ella creía que algo como eso aún no había pasado pues aunque él era sin duda cruel y despreciable, no era precisamente el asesino despiadado que se espera sea un seguidor del señor oscuro.

* * *

Las clases pasaron literalmente en avión para Hermione quien jamás en su vida pudo decirse tan distraída como este día. En Aritmancia no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo que se expuso, no se fijó en las miradas reprobatorias de McGonagall al verla distraída y durante la clase de pociones con Snape no intentó responder ni una sola de las preguntas que lanzó el profesor, algo que le extrañó incluso a él mismo, quien al parecer buscaba todo el tiempo provocarla. Quien diría que Snape pudiera extrañar a la sabelotodo insoportable después de todo.

Al salir al gran comedor en compañía de Harry y Ron quienes hablaban sin cansancio sobre el partido que iba a disputarse entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin, Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir cada vez que los chicos le lanzaban una pregunta haciendo que se percataran de inmediato que algo le sucedía.

—Hermione ¿Estas bien? Te he notado un poco rara el día de hoy. —Comentó Harry dirigiéndose a ella.

—¿A mí? No me sucede nada Harry no sé porque lo dices. —Contestó aun distraída.

—Pues no contestaste ni una sola de las preguntas que lanzó Snape, no dijiste nada en la clase de McGonagall, o en Aritmancia, sin contar con que no has hecho más que asentir a todo lo que te he dicho e incluso cuando te conté que voy al baile con Pansy Parkinson ni te inmutaste. —Agregó el chico con total naturalidad.

—¿!Qué!? —Preguntó alarmada volviéndose a su amigo por primera vez.

—Lo que oíste —agregó Harry— no entiendo por qué ahora te escandalizas si hace rato lo consideraste una buena idea y el que Ron vaya a ir con Astoria Greengrass tampoco pareció molestarte en lo absoluto.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Astoria Greengrass? ¿En qué momento pasó todo esto? —Preguntó Hermione mientras los tres se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Ya te lo conté Hermione ¿Quieres que te lo repita? —Contestó Harry algo fastidiado.

—¡Por favor! —Contestó ella evidentemente enojada.

—Pues iba camino de la lechucería cuando me topé con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin, la verdad pasé de ellas pero justo en el momento en que iba a empezar a subir las escaleras noté que había cierta algarabía en el grupo y que ella se separaba visiblemente avergonzada y se me acercaba.

Hermione no podía creer que no hubiera escuchado tal relato antes pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era de esperarse, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con ello como había dicho Harry pues Pansy era de las chicas más crueles de Slytherin y siempre había sido una de las que más detestaba de la casa.

Harry continuó —…Me pidió que habláramos y sin rodeos me preguntó si tenía pareja para el baile.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —Hermione cada vez estaba más sorprendida por la actitud de la chica y por el hecho de no haber sido consciente de aquella conversación.

—¿Puedo continuar? —Harry tenía una ceja levantada.

—Lo siento. —Dijo avergonzada.

—Pues como te iba contando me preguntó si ya tenía pareja y al decirle que no, me dijo que le gustaría ir conmigo lo cual me pareció una buena idea, digo es una Slytherin pero nadie puede negar que es muy linda —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia—. Y no todos los días sucede que una chica te invite en vez de ser al contrario.

—Pensé que se lo pedirías a Cho. —Agregó ella más calmada.

—La verdad tenía la firme intención pero creo que ella no lo hubiera tomado muy bien —contestó él poniéndose un poco serio—, digamos que nuestra relación ha empeorado desde la última vez que hablamos.

La castaña estaba bastante contrariada por todo aquello pero trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía, al fin y al cabo ella no era quien para decirle nada si se tenía en cuenta que su pareja era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, además por otra parte, era bastante consciente de que lo que Harry decía respecto a Cho era cierto pues la chica parecía no poder recuperarse de la muerte de su antiguo novio Cedric Diggory.

—Ok, eso lo entiendo —agregó por fin sin dejar de hiperventilar— ¿Pero cómo es que tu acabaste emparejado con Astoria Greengrass? —Le preguntó a Ron que estaba ataviado devorando un muslito de pollo.

—Eso es fácil —contestó el pelirrojo con la boca llena—. La misma Pansy se lo sugirió a Harry y no pude negarme, además eso me ahorró el trabajo de pedírselo a alguien más.

Increíble. Sus mejores amigos emparejados con las compañeras de Malfoy y ella sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Al parecer la plática sobre quidditch había sido más profunda de lo que había alcanzado a escuchar pero era entendible que no prestara atención pues ese deporte le gustaba menos que la idea de ir al baile con el Slytherin.

De pronto la conversación giró en torno de algo más pues Ginny, Parvati y Lavender llegaron a la mesa.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Una muy alterada Parvati se sentó a su lado al tiempo que lo hicieron también Ginny y Lavender.

—Hola Ron, hola Harry. —Saludó esta última.

—¿Qué sucede Parvati? —Preguntó la castaña que creía ver a la chica al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Pero ella no fue capaz de contestar porque estaba ocupada tomando de un sólo sorbo, un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza.

—Es que su hermana le contó que ya tiene pareja para el baile. —Dijo Ginny para todos.

—No se lo ha tomado muy bien que digamos. —Agregó Lavender.

—Ah ya veo, el baile de nuevo. —Contestó Hermione al tiempo que suspiraba cansada.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Habló por fin la chica aun ofuscada— Padma va a ir con Justin Finch-Fletchley ¡El mismo se lo pidió esta mañana! —Parvati tenía un gesto reprobatorio exagerado en su rostro— A este paso seré la única sin pareja para el evento.

—Creo que no serás la única —dijo Ron tomando otra presa de pollo—, la última vez que hablamos con Neville tampoco tenía una.

—Pues para tu información —agregó Ginny— Hoy se lo ha pedido a Hannah Abbott y ella le dijo que sí.

—¡Genial! —dijo Parvati dramáticamente— Ahora seré la única sin pareja, bueno y Hermione. —Concluyó mirando a la castaña.

Hermione se removió evidentemente incomoda en su asiento pues no quería tocar el tema frente a todos y ser acribillada con preguntas, sin embargo, como siempre sus amigos tomaron la delantera delatándola sin piedad.

—Pero Hermione ya tiene pareja ¿Verdad Herms? —Agregó Harry arruinando cualquier intento de escapatoria.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó Parvati con gesto angustioso.

—Hermy ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada? —La secundó Lavender.

—En realidad nadie sabe quién es su misteriosa pareja porque no ha querido contarnos. —Continuó Harry.

—Cuenta, cuenta —insistió Ginny.

Estaba perdida.

Los ojos de todos sus amigos estaban fijos en ella esperando por su respuesta y aunque no lo deseaba no tenía más remedio que hablar.

—Eh… Pues yo… —La situación era bastante incómoda y la castaña solo quería que la tierra se la tragara pero al parecer no había manera de salir de allí sin que se enteraran así que trató por su bien de reunir toda la valentía que la caracterizaba como buena Gryffindor y empezó— La verdad es que…

—¡Ya Hermy! —La instó una impaciente Lavender.

—Voy con Draco Malfoy. —Soltó por fin en un susurro tratando de que nadie más que ella misma la escuchara.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntaron casi todos.

—Con Draco Malfoy. —Pronunció al tiempo que resonó una carcajada en la mesa contigua.

—Hermione si no hablas más fuerte no nos daremos por enterados. —Dijo Harry siendo apoyado por los asentimientos del resto.

—¡DRACO MALFOY! —Gritó al tiempo que el comedor se sumía en un silencio sepulcral que hizo que todos lo escucharan y principalmente él, que ahora fijaba sus ojos penetrantes en ella.

La castaña quería que alguien le lanzara un _Avada Kedavra._

Sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente al tiempo que Ron soltaba la presa de pollo que tenía en su mano derecha y Harry se quedaba boquiabierto literalmente. La reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar por supuesto y mientras Lavender casi chillaba de la emoción, Ginny parecía sorprendida y Parvati aún más angustiada.

—¿Contentos? —Preguntó enfadada al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y salía del gran comedor dando enormes zancadas sin darles tiempo para opinar y siendo perseguida bastantes globos oculares.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba de nuevo sumido en una gran algarabía y mientras algunos de su casa hablaban sobre lo que sería el juego contra Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy sólo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿De que estaría hablando Granger en su mesa? Estaba seguro de que había escuchado su nombre, es más todo el mundo lo había hecho pues la castaña prácticamente lo había gritado y si no hubiera sido por algunos de los comentarios despectivos hacia ella por parte de sus amigos que lo detuvieron, probablemente sin ningún intento de disimular habría salido tras ella para preguntarle.

—La sangre sucia hablaba de ti Draco ¿No harás nada al respecto? —Comentaba Crabbe con la boca llena.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué estaría diciendo? —Agregó Zabini picando aún más la curiosidad del rubio.

—Tal vez estaba contándole a sus amigos sobre alguna grosería que él le ha hecho recientemente porque supongo que así ha sido ¿Verdad Draco? —Preguntó Goyle mientras todos dirigían su mirada a un Malfoy evidentemente irritado.

—Eso no les importa y en vista de que van a seguir molestándome, me largo —dijo levantándose bruscamente—. Nos vemos en el campo de juego.

Y de la misma manera que la castaña, Malfoy salió del gran comedor con la firme idea de hallarla y preguntarle por qué diablos lo había mencionado a los perdedores de sus amigos. De cualquier manera no se preocupaba porque ella encontrara raro que quisiera hablarle pues había accedido a una tregua y esa era la oportunidad perfecta del chico para que la castaña viera en él algo más que al odioso príncipe de las serpientes, como ella misma lo llamaba.

Después de recorrer varios de los pasillos del castillo terminó por darse por vencido no sin antes recordar el lugar donde de seguro la hallaría. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Y sin perder un minuto más aligeró el paso dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

La señora Pince organizaba una serie de pequeñas fichas en su escritorio mientras la chica se hallaba en la sección de libros de transformaciones de seguro buscando información para la tarea dejada recientemente por McGonagall. Estaba tan absorta en su actividad que no se fue consciente del rubio hasta que él mismo se hizo notar.

—¿No te aburres de ser siempre una sabelotodo?

Cuando la chica se giró hacia él siendo consciente de su presencia, el rubio pudo notar que ella no estaba de humor para hablarle aunque desconocía totalmente el hecho de que se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca pues de inmediato aquel sueño vino de nuevo a su mente.

—¿Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme? —Preguntó ella volviendo su mirada a uno de los libros de la estantería y tratando de disimular la extraña sensación que había empezado a experimentar. Fue inevitable no recordar al Draco Malfoy que le apuntaba con su varita y sentir una punzada en el estómago aunque este fuera diferente.

—Vaya Granger ¿Estas en tus días? Porque al parecer no se te puede ni hablar. —Agregó casi sin pensar y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Tal vez se había pasado o quizás había sonado como un tonto. No podía darse ese lujo pues ella no era como Pansy o Astoria.

—¡Hay que ver que eres un atrevido! —Contestó la castaña frunciendo el ceño— Te recuerdo que no somos amigos para que me hables de esa manera.

—No hace falta —dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera nerviosa aunque ella no lo notó—, además se supone que tenemos una tregua ¿O es que cambiaste de opinión? —Preguntó tratando de evitar sonar preocupado.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a indagar sobre cosas privadas.

—¿Y sobre cosas publicas si? —Preguntó sonriendo nuevamente—. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que mencionaste mi nombre frente a toda la escuela —al ver que ella se removía incomoda supo que había dado en el clavo—. Eso es algo público ¿No crees?

La chica sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco haciendo de nuevo que sus mejillas se colorearan y aun cuando ella no lo volteara a ver, el rubio se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonrojada y eso era algo que lo emocionaba.

—No tengo por qué responderte. —Trató de parecer serena aunque ciertamente estaba ofuscada.

—Pero hablabas de mí, así que eso me da derecho a preguntar. —Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al ver su reacción.

—Se acabó —contestó al tiempo que ponía un libro de nuevo en su lugar—. No tengo porque seguir escuchando tus estupideces. —Y dicho esto emprendió la huida.

—Para ser una Gryffindor a veces eres bastante cobarde. —Se burló el rubio haciéndola detenerse en seco.

—Y tu un idiota arrogante. —Agregó ella girándose con el mismo tono que el rubio había utilizado, disponiéndose de nuevo a irse.

—¿Vas a asistir? —dijo Malfoy rápidamente, haciendo que ella se detuviera por segunda vez.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó de repente interesada.

—Al partido de la tarde, jugamos contra Hufflepuff. —Contestó mirándola intensamente pero tratando de mantenerse lo más indiferente que pudo.

 _Como si fuera posible._

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado evidente con su interés pero a este apartado ya ni siquiera le importaba. Se había pasado todo el tiempo inventando excusas para odiarla y ya estaba bien de todo eso, ya era hora de que fuera valiente y afrontara las cosas pues como había dicho Dumbledore, podía engañar a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo.

La castaña dudó un poco pues en realidad estaba extrañada por la actitud de Malfoy. Era cierto que habían decidido hacer una tregua pero eso de que fuera tan amistoso con ella —en la manera en que un Malfoy podría serlo—, se sentía bastante extraño y mucho mas por lo que acababa de decir ¿Acaso quería que ella fuera a verlo jugar?

Debía estarlo imaginando.

—¿Y bien?

El rubio parecía impaciente tras su máscara de indiferencia y eso no pasó desapercibido para Hermione quien de manera maliciosa repuso:

—El Quidditch me irrita tanto o más que tú.

Y dicho esto se alejó de él dejándolo solo, al tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me encanta, no solo porque es la primera que escribo sobre mi pareja amada sino también porque no está siendo tan difícil como creí. La verdad espero que esté quedando bien, eso solo lo saben ustedes pero me doy por bien servida al ver que cada vez tiene más seguidores y favoritos. Cuando quieran pueden dejarme su opinión, lo cual agradecería enormemente porque es muy motivante.**_

 _ **Mutemuia: Tienes razón, Draco es un idiota pero poco a poco está cediendo aun sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, además la tregua es como dices la excusa perfecta para que vea lo que él lleva por dentro y me encantó tanto tu idea que terminé por plasmarla aquí como habrás podido ver. También amo la elocuencia de Dumbledore. Por otra parte, que me dices sobre la pesadilla de Hermione? Y el que Draco quiera que asista al partido? Grandes cosas pasaran… Juro que mis intenciones esta vez no son buenas….**_

 _ **Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima…**_

 _ **Travesura realizada!**_


	7. Su sonrisa roba mi tranquilidad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No VII: SU SONRISA ROBA MI TRANQUILIDAD CUANDO NO DEBE**

Hermione sabía que volver a su sala común significaba someterse a un interrogatorio exhaustivo y no sólo por parte de sus amigas, que de seguro estaban impacientes por conocer los «detalles» de la invitación —inexistente— de Malfoy para que fuera su pareja en el baile, sino también las preguntas atacadas de Harry y Ron, que no parecían contentos con la noticia.

No obstante, estaba segura de que no les debía ninguna explicación al respecto pues eran ellos quienes se habían emparejado precisamente con las amigas del rubio, las cuales hubieran aceptado gustosas ir con él al baile, a diferencia de ella a quien se lo habían impuesto como acompañante la noche de navidad.

Al llegar al retrato de la Sra. Gorda tuvo que aguantar sus espantosos alaridos antes de poder introducir la contraseña e ingresar al lugar donde como había previsto la esperaban, no obstante, hizo un último intento por huir hacia su habitación el cual por supuesto no surtió el efecto esperado pues Ginny Weasley se había colocado justo bloqueándole el paso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dijo la pelirroja impidiéndole alcanzar las escaleras a su dormitorio.

—¡Hermy hasta que por fin llegas! Llevamos rato esperándote. —Agregó Lavender sonriendo.

—¡Esta vez no te vas a salvar de contarnos todo! —Comentó Parvati quien ya parecía menos histérica que en el comedor.

—Hermione ¿Cómo es que terminaste emparejada con Malfoy para ir al baile? —Preguntó Harry acusadoramente.

—¿Hace cuánto te lo pidió? —Agregó Ron con el mismo gesto inquisidor que su amigo.

 _¿Por qué lo aceptaste?_

 _¿Fue romántico?_

 _¿Luego no se odian?_

 _¡Queremos detalles!_

 _¿Hermione?_

 _¡Debiste negarte!_

 _¿Por qué precisamente Malfoy?_

 _¡Es muy guapo aunque sea un imbécil!_

 _¿Estás segura Hermione?_

 _Hermione. Hermione. Hermione._

Uno tras otro expresaban su punto de vista al respecto, al tiempo que la atosigaban con preguntas sin darle espacio de responderlas. La estaban volviendo loca, pero eso tenía que parar.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Pueden detenerse un segundo? —Estalló la castaña al tiempo que todos sus amigos se quedaban en silencio—. No puedo decirles nada si todos hablan al tiempo.

—Discúlpanos Hermione pero en verdad estamos algo preocupados por ti —dijo Harry tomando la vocería—. Es que me parece que todos estamos de acuerdo en que es algo bastante raro el hecho de que hayas aceptado ir al baile con el hurón precisamente.

—Es cierto Herms —agregó Ron—. De todos los idiotas de otras casas ¿Por qué precisamente con el que más te ha lastimado?

—No les hagas caso Hermy —se apresuró a decir una emocionada Lavender—. Serás la envidia de todas esa noche.

—Lavender tiene razón Hermione, todo el mundo sabe que medio Hogwarts suspira por Malfoy. —Comentó Parvati secundando las palabras de Lavender.

—No sé si sea una buena idea. —Dijo Ginny incluyéndose en la conversación.

—A ver Ginny ¿Por qué no? —La encaró Lavender.

—Pues porque…

—¿Pueden callarse de una vez? —Gritó la castaña ofuscada—. Además Ginny, tú no eres precisamente la más indicada para decirme nada —le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja— no olvides que Zabini es el mejor amigo de Malfoy.

La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que cerrar el pico.

—Y ustedes dos no se quedan atrás —volteó hacia Harry y Ron—. Que yo sepa Astoria y Pansy no son tan diferentes de Malfoy y aún así, ustedes van a llevarlas al baile.

Los chicos también guardaron silencio.

—Además ni siquiera saben cómo sucedieron las cosas. —Agregó cansada.

—Por eso queremos que nos cuentes. —Dijo Harry menos atacado que antes lo cual le permitió a Hermione relajarse un poco.

—Está bien.

A continuación la castaña les contó con pelos y señales la conversación con Dumbledore y la razón que había tenido para justificar el que los pusiera como pareja —lo cual decepcionó a Lavender que esperaba algo romántico— y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad ya ninguno tuvo más dudas.

—Lamento que tengas que aguantarlo. —Concluyó Harry.

—Siempre hay cosas mucho peores. —Contestó ella sentándose por fin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin dos chicas platicaban o mejor discutían sobre un tema similar.

—¡No puedo creer que me dejara convencer por ti para ir al baile con la comadreja! —Repetía por enésima la menor de las Greengrass.

—No es para tanto —contestó su amiga—, ten en cuenta que es el mejor amigo de Potter y vamos a ser la envidia de más de una en el baile.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Comentó la chica poco convencida—. Tal vez lo digas por ti pero ¿Quién puede envidiarme por ir con el pobretón de Weasley? De verdad estás loca y de paso yo por seguirte el juego.

—Pues aunque no lo creas así es —le aseguró Pansy—, además Weasley también es bastante apetecible entre el público femenino de Hogwarts y más de una quería pescarlo a él también, te lo digo yo que oí a un grupito de Ravenclaw charlando acerca de cómo hacer para que esos dos las invitaran.

—¿En serio?

—Te digo que sí, incluso he escuchado como tu hermana Daphne ha dicho en más de una ocasión que la comadreja le parece encantador —agregó la pelinegra—. Además no deberías perder la oportunidad de fastidiar a la sangre sucia de Granger, recuerda que hubo rumores de que a ella le gustaba él y que mejor que tener la posibilidad de restregárselo en la cara toda la noche.

—Creo que tienes mucha razón. —Contestó Astoria con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Y hablando de la sangre sucia, me pregunto si ya tendrán lista la bludger que mandé a pedir para hoy.

* * *

Las graderías del campo de quiddich estaban a reventar principalmente en las tribunas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff donde se izaban por un lado el verde y plata de las serpientes y por otro el amarillo y negro de los tejones. Sin embargo, las tribunas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw no estaban vacías pues bastantes alumnos de ambas casas amaban este deporte y no podían perderse la oportunidad de disfrutar de un buen partido.

Todo el mundo estaba más que preparado para un encuentro que aunque no sería decisivo aún en el campeonato de este año, si lo sería para algunos de los chicos que debutaban por primera vez en el equipo de quidditch, lo cual determinaría su pertenencia a la línea principal o la reserva de este y aunque ese no era el caso de Draco Malfoy, el buscador de Slytherin, eso no evitaba que el chico se encontrara particularmente nervioso y ansioso aunque no precisamente porque sus rivales le inspiraran algún temor, sino más bien por el hecho de haberle pedido a cierta castaña que viniera a verlo.

En realidad no había sido una invitación formal, pero la sola insinuación de querer saber si ella iba a ir había sido suficiente para darle a entender algo como eso. Por ello lo primero que hizo al salir al campo fue fijar la vista en la tribuna de Gryffindor donde se llevó un desaire al ver a Potter y a Weasley acompañados de todos menos ella.

Por un momento en verdad pensó que vendría pero luego se recordó a si mismo que la chica no gustaba demasiado del deporte mágico así que sin perder más tiempo avanzó hacia la línea de salida cargando en la mano izquierda su _Nimbus 2001_ , mientras escuchaba la ovación de sus compañeros de casa y el inicio de la narración del encuentro a cargo de Luna Lovegood.

—El tiempo de esta tarde es más que perfecto para llevar a cabo tan emblemático encuentro entre dos casas con dos equipos igual de talentosos —se escuchaba a través de los parlantes y era cierto pues extrañamente hoy no había nevado a pesar de que hacía un frio bestial— en el primer partido de la temporada, un enfrentamiento de iguales entre ¡Slytherin y Hufflepuff!...

La algarabía no se hizo esperar una vez fueron mencionadas ambas casas.

—¡Señoras y señores demos la bienvenida al equipo de la serpiente, liderado por su capitán Marcus Flint! —La audiencia de Slytherin se descosía en aplausos y porras a los siete jugadores de su equipo mientras algunos alumnos principalmente de Gryffindor bufaban.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al equipo del tejón, liderado por su capitán Zacharias Smith! —De la misma manera que los anteriores, los jugadores de la casa amarillo y negro fueron recibidos con ovaciones.

Y justo en el preciso momento en que Malfoy montó su escoba la vio. Ella llegaba por fin en compañía de Brown, Patil y Weasley cada una con su tradicional bufanda rojo y dorado. No pudo describir lo que sintió al ver que sus miradas se encontraban y ella disimuladamente sonreía. ¿Acaso había visto bien? Ese sencillo gesto le acababa de robar la tranquilidad al rubio. Debería odiarla por eso. Pero no podía.

Madame Hooch puso las pelotas en el aire al tiempo que sonó el silbato empezando el partido mientras en el ambiente se sentía la emoción de todos y las cosquillas en el estómago del rubio. Volar siempre le causaba una sensación de bienestar indescriptible pero no era nada comparado con hacerlo mientras ella estaba observándolo y esa era una motivación más para vencer en este encuentro.

—El partido inicia con la posesión de la quaffle por parte Cassius Warrington de Slytherin quien se mueve ágilmente por el campo, sin embargo va siendo escoltado muy de cerca por Zacharias Smith que de seguro no va a dejar que la serpiente anote… ¡Guau! Excelente coordinación la de Warrington y Zabini que acaba de aparecer para apoyarlo mientras esquivaba a una molesta bludger bateada por Michael McManus.

Malfoy por su parte ya estaba en la tarea de perseguir a la escurridiza snitch dorada a la cual sólo había visto cuando madame Hooch la hubo soltado, sin embargo, se había propuesto la meta de alcanzarla a como diera lugar con tal de impresionar a la chica que en las graderías de Gryffindor no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Pero Blaise Zabini ha sido más rápido y Herbert Fleet no ha podido hacer nada para detener la quaffle ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!... —Se escuchaba decir a Luna.

Al principio Hermione había decidido que iba a quedarse en su habitación o en la biblioteca adelantando algunos de sus deberes, no obstante, al ver el entusiasmo de las chicas con respecto al partido pero sobre todo al recordar las palabras de cierto rubio terminó por animarse e incluso emocionarse un poco con la idea de ir.

Estaba loca sin duda.

¿Por qué la emocionaba la idea de ir a un estúpido juego de quidditch? Ella los detestaba y aún así estaba allí a la intemperie con el frio invierno y para su disgusto bastante concentrada en el chico de uniforme verde y plata que volaba por el costado derecho del campo, persiguiendo una invisible bolita dorada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Se cuestionaba una y mil veces todo lo que había tenido lugar en esos días e incluso la manera como Malfoy le había hablado en la mañana dándole a entender que deseaba que ella fuera a verle en el partido.

Ciertamente el chico era extraño. La mayoría de las veces se comportaba como si todo en relación con ella le molestara y como si la odiara hasta la muerte pero tan sólo un instante después parecía interesado en ella e incluso le coqueteaba ¿O acaso lo interpretaba de manera errónea? Estaba muy segura de que no y eso la inquietaba y emocionaba en partes iguales aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

¿Pero qué estupideces estás pensando Hermione? —Se decía a si misma mentalmente y tan distraída que no supo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta el mismo momento en que fue demasiado tarde para eso.

—¡Hermione cuidado! —escuchó pronunciar a Harry un segundo antes de sentir un punzante dolor en su tórax que la hizo quedarse sin aire. Inmediatamente después de eso todo se sumió en la oscuridad de las tinieblas.

Vincent Crabbe acababa de batear una bludger para alejarla de Graham Montague y redirigirla hacia Cadwallader cuando esta de repente tomó un rumbo distinto y prácticamente imposible, dirigiéndose hacia la tribuna de Gryffindor y más específicamente hacia Hermione Granger.

—¡Por Merlín! Necesitamos ayuda en la gradería de Gryffindor donde una loca bludger ha impactado contra Hermione Granger… —Comunicaba Luna en plena narración haciendo que el rubio dirigiera su mirada hacia el lugar viendo como Potter y Weasley intentaban sostener a una desmayada Granger.

— _Finite Incantatem. —_ Proclamó Severus Snape levantando su varita y deteniendo al instante a la infernal pelota que seguía tratando de impactarse una vez más contra la castaña.

Malfoy estaba desesperado. La había visto caer al tiempo que una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de su estómago ¿Quién le había hecho esto? Si llegaba a enterarse de quien era el responsable, a esa persona más le valía no haber nacido porque descargaría toda su furia contra él o ella, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era sentirse impotente pues seguía atrapado en el partido y a menos que consiguiera la escurridiza Snitch no podría hacer algo para enterarse de su estado de salud.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor que eran cercanos a Hermione igual que la profesora McGonagall abandonaron el campo de Quidditch para escoltarla hasta la enfermería donde una laboriosa Sra. Pomfrey la recibió con ahínco, pidiéndole a todos que desocuparan el lugar. El estado de Hermione era difícil de averiguar con tanta gente y sin embargo, se le veía mal pues aun cuando ya respiraba, aún no recuperaba el color de su rostro, estaba pálida y sudorosa, a pesar del frio invernal y su costado parecía ser el mayormente afectado.

Una vez se la sala estuvo solo con McGonagall dentro, la enfermera optó por liberar a la chica de sus prendas de vestir del tórax para arriba, a excepción del sostén, con el fin de poder observar mejor la lesión y tratarla de manera adecuada. El lugar estaba enrojecido y era claro que pronto se pondría del color púrpura característico de los hematomas pero eso no era lo preocupante, al palparle las costillas, la Sra. Pomfrey se percató de que tendría por lo menos dos de ellas rotas y por el momento sería muy difícil darle alguna poción sanadora pues la chica seguía inconsciente. En todo caso, habría que esperar y empezar por bajarle la temperatura que había empezado a subir considerablemente.

La profesora de transformaciones decidió que Hermione estaba en buenas manos y salió a comunicarle al director lo sucedido puesto que él había estado ausente durante el partido.

Al mismo tiempo en el campo de quidditch, un Malfoy al borde del colapso perseguía codo a codo con Summerby la snitch dorada que por fin se había dejado ver, mientras trataba a su vez de esquivar la bludger que constantemente le lanzaba Anthony Rickett. Un esfuerzo más y podría largarse a verla.

—…Tamsin Applebee tiene la quaffle y la introduce en el aro de Slytherin ¡10 puntos para Hufflepuff!... ¡Esperen! a Draco Malfoy le dieron con la bludger en el hombro derecho ¡Esta agarrándose de su escoba como puede! Esto se está poniendo feo… —Comentaba Luna al tiempo que Draco luchaba con el terrible dolor en su hombro, pues se había dejado alcanzar por la pelota loca, sin embargo, lo había hecho en un intento desesperado que había dado sus frutos.— ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso Malfoy está sonriendo? ¡Así es señoras y señores! Y tranquilamente vemos como aterriza su escoba levantando la mano izquierda con la snitch dorada en ella. ¡Slytherin gana!

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar en la tribuna de la serpiente pero Malfoy en realidad no estaba interesado en festejar y tan rápido como pudo, se escabulló tanto del equipo como del resto de sus compañeros, alegando que el intenso dolor en su hombro debía ser atendido por Pomfrey de inmediato.

Era la excusa perfecta para ir a verla.

Apresuradamente corrió hacia la enfermería sintiendo un pulsante dolor en su hombro que sin embargo no se comparaba con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba ella. Al llegar al lugar vio una aglomeración de Gryffindor que le miraba con reproche pero a los cuales ignoro estoicamente para tratar de entrar en la sala.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy? —Harry Potter se interpuso en su camino con gesto amenazante.

—No tengo tiempo para ti cara rajada, necesito atención. —Contestó arrogante sosteniendo su hombro derecho con la otra mano.

—Pues tendrás que esperar porque ahora mismo la Sra. Pomfrey está ocupada con Hermione. —Agregó Ron poniéndose al lado de Harry.

—Tú no te metas Weasel. —Escupió al tiempo que Severus Snape aparecía por allí.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó el déspota profesor.

—Estos dos no quieren dejar que la Sra. Pomfrey cheque mi hombro. —Contestó Malfoy aprovechándose de la influencia del maestro.

—¿Y se puede saber con qué derecho lo prohíben? —Dijo Snape haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, lo cual hizo que ambos Gryffindor callaran y se apartaran— Sr. Malfoy vaya a que lo atiendan.

Y dicho esto salió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió sin miramientos para encontrar a una pálida Hermione tendida en una cama inconsciente, sudorosa, a medio vestir y con el costado vendado.

—¿Pero que es este atrevimiento Sr. Malfoy? —Preguntó la enfermera evidentemente molesta al ver la expresión del chico mientras miraba a la castaña medio desnuda.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente al instante y entendiendo el terrible error que había cometido, optó por empezar a quejarse de su propio dolor de la manera más exagerada posible, eso no sólo le evitaría las explicaciones vergonzosas sino también le permitiría quedarse allí. Con ella.

—Sra. Pomfrey creo que me rompí el hombro durante el partido. —Dijo poniendo una mueca de dolor que a la mujer no le pasara desapercibida.

—Déjeme revisarlo pero antes… —Se apresuró a la cama de la castaña para cubrirla con una manta—. Ya está.

Rápidamente desnudó su torso con todo el cuidado que pudo para evitar tropezar su hombro pues aun dolía bastante y luego de ello, la enfermera se puso a la tarea de aplicar un hechizo sanador al lugar para que empezara a volver a la normalidad. Para su suerte no se había roto nada pero la maldita pelota lo había impactado tan fuerte que estaba bastante resentido, sin embargo, aunque las curaciones fueron bastante molestas, en realidad al rubio poco le importaba lo que sentía pues solamente podía pensar en lo que le había sucedido a Hermione y las ganas de averiguar por ella lo carcomían, aun cuando se debatía entre hacerlo o no.

 _¡A la mierda!_

—¿Cómo se encuentra Granger? —preguntó mientras la enfermera vendaba su hombro.

—Pues he conseguido bajarle la temperatura pero tiene dos costillas rotas que no han podido empezar a sanarle pues sigue inconsciente y de esa manera es imposible administrarle la poción adecuada. —Contestó la mujer sin dejar de fijar la vista en su tarea.

—¿Se pondrá mejor pronto? —sonó más preocupado de lo que hubiera deseado y la enfermera lo notó.

—Sí, no se preocupe —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios—. Ahora debería dormir un poco, ese golpe fue un poco fuerte y mientras tanto yo saldré a informar a los amigos de la chica como se encuentra.

La Sra. Pomfrey salió de la sala dejándolo solo con la chica, con la indicación de que descansara pero él tenía otros planes y tan pronto como la puerta de la enfermería se cerró corrió hasta la cama de la castaña y se colocó muy cerca para poder admirarla.

Aún así de pálida como estaba se veía hermosa y Draco no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón le saltaba. Hacía varios días había dejado de autoflagelarse por el hecho de gustar de ella, así que ahora se podía dar la oportunidad de contemplarla plenamente pues quizás nunca podría volver a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Con mucho cuidado puso una de sus manos en sus rebeldes rizos castaños y empezó a acariciarlos sintiendo como el aroma que tanto le encantaba empezaba a llenar el ambiente. Esa chica lo enloquecía y lo único que podía hacer en este instante era aprovecharse del momento especial que le estaba dando la vida para tenerla tan cerca, aun cuando en realidad estuviera a kilómetros de distancia de él.

Había estado tan preocupado al verla caer que el juego había perdido totalmente el sentido para él y la única razón por la que se esforzó y atrapó la snitch fue para poder ir a verla. Por suerte, no tuvo que inventar ninguna excusa para entrar y gracias a eso ahora estaba allí con ella y acariciando libremente ese cabello rebelde que secretamente le gustaba.

Pero no podía quedarse sólo con eso, tenía que comprobar si la piel de su rostro era tan suave como parecía así que de la misma forma deslizó su mano hasta poder acariciar con los dedos de manera delicada sus mejillas.

Era igual que la seda y el contacto se sentía increíblemente correcto pero la sensación de bienestar fue demasiado efímera pues en el preciso instante en que uno de sus dedos rozó suavemente el mentón de la chica ella sintió como si miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo haciéndolo volver a la vida —las mismas que experimentó el rubio al ser sorprendido— y abriendo de inmediato sus ojos chocolate, los fijó en los de él.

La primera impresión de la chica fue de temor pero justo cuando se fijó bien en la mirada gris del rubio percibió de inmediato algo que jamás había visto en ella. Recordaba las miles de veces que el chico la había observado, algunas veces con odio, otras tantas con rabia e incluso algunas de ellas con celos por sobresalir en clase pero esta era diferente, parecía tranquila e inspiraba calidez.

—¿Tú? —preguntó cuándo por fin le fue posible articular palabra.

—Yo —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa al tiempo que liberaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que me ha encantado tanto escribir. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado y a quienes han empezado a seguirla pero especialmente deseo saludar a una de mis escritoras favoritas que además de leerme me dejado un comentario por cada capítulo. Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha muchas gracias!**

 **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Muchas gracias por tu apreciación, es muy grato para mí que te haya gustado mi historia y que te hayas entretenido tanto. A mi también me encanta la relación Harry—Pansy aunque ella haya sido un poco odiosa en esta oportunidad. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Mutemuia: A estas alturas ya Malfoy ha cedido bastante aunque aún no acepte que está enamorado pero ella también lo ha hecho y eso me encanta. Dime algo… Te apetecería que un Malfoy como este te cuidara cuando estuvieras enferma?**

 **Guest: Me alegra que hayas podido sacar un tiempecito a pesar de tantas ocupaciones pero creo que olvidaste entrar a tu cuenta porque no aparece tu nombre. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Muchos besos…**

 **Travesura realizada!**


	8. No solo los Gryffindor son valientes

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginació de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No VIII: NO SÓLO LOS GRYFFINDOR SON VALIENTES.**

El ambiente estaba cargado de emociones y Hermione podía sentirlo. A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, era su corazón el que estaba reaccionando de manera sorpresiva, llegando incluso a ponerla en evidencia.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era obvio y sus traicioneras mejillas sonrojadas eran la prueba de ello, impidiéndole ocultar lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando y era aún más vergonzoso el hecho de tener que reconocer que su reacción tenia nombre y apellido, el mismo del cual era dueño su peor enemigo, o quien lo fuera hasta ese día.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuándo pudo de nuevo articular.

—No te ilusiones Granger, no vine por ti —contestó el rubio con su característica sonrisa ladina— Me he lastimado en el partido y he venido a que me atiendan.

Hasta el momento la castaña había sido tan sólo consciente de los ojos del chico y no se había percatado de que traía su torso desnudo y de que su hombro derecho estaba vendado. De inmediato y como si fuera inevitable volvió a sonrojarse violentamente al caer en cuenta de que su mirada inspeccionaba detalladamente a Malfoy, reparando en su abdomen marcado y en sus musculosos brazos, algo que a él no le pasó desapercibido. Al darse cuenta de esto, Hermione volteó a ver a otra parte tratando de disimular.

—Adelante, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. —Agregó el chico con la misma sonrisa. Sin duda estaba disfrutando el momento.

La castaña se removió incomoda en su cama sintiendo al instante una horrible punzada de dolor en su tórax, lo que provocó que se le escapara un quejido que de inmediato borró la sonrisa del rubio.

—¿Estas bien? —se apresuró a preguntarle tan aparentemente preocupado que Hermione sintió otra punzada pero esta vez en su estómago y de una manera diferente.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —demandó la chica ignorando la pregunta del rubio al tiempo que trataba de respirar pausadamente.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Realmente muy poco —contestó intentando acomodarse y percatándose de que también tenía su torso desnudo bajo la manta.

—Una bludger se impactó contra ti —empezó él—, al parecer estaba encantada porque Snape tuvo que detenerla para evitar que volviera a golpearte cuando te desplomaste, luego de eso todo Gryffindor, incluida McGonagall vino a escoltarte hasta la enfermería —.Concluyó.

—Y yo que pensé que tú estabas ocupado persiguiendo la snitch —agregó la chica sonriendo.

El también había sido evidente y eso extrañamente la divertía.

—Yo... yo… —tartamudeó—. Fue inevitable que no notara lo que te sucedió pues Lunática lo anunció en pleno partido, además el alboroto que formó tu casa fue más que suficiente para ello —contestó poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia.

Hermione seguía sonriendo y la situación aunque fuera bizarra no se sentía incómoda —¿Y quién gano al final?

El rubio volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con orgullo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Malfoy estaba ocultando los detalles más relevantes del partido porque creía que hablar de ellos era ponerse —aún más— en evidencia, como por ejemplo que fue por él que su casa ganó el encuentro al haber atrapado la snitch y mucho más el hecho de que la razón más poderosa para esto indirectamente fue ella misma, pues su esfuerzo para atrapar la bolita dorada sólo tenía un objetivo: Saber sobre cómo se encontraba, aun cuando eso hubiera significado una lesión.

—Bueno, pues felicitaciones. —agregó la castaña tratando de levantarse un poco para quedar sentada en la cama al tiempo que otro quejido de dolor se le escapaba.

—Déjame ayudarte —agregó el rubio al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella y con cuidado trataba de acomodarla y como si hubiera sido planeado el movimiento, la manta que cubría a la chica se deslizó dejando a la intemperie un bonito sostén rosa pálido y unos redondos y bien formados pechos que no pasaron desapercibidos para él.

El rubio enrojeció al instante y su reacción antes que causar vergüenza en la castaña consiguió divertirla pues era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojarse. Quien iba a pensar que debajo de esa máscara de odio e insultos existiera una persona con sentimientos de verdad. Hasta el momento Hermione pensaba que él era un ser desprovisto de ellos.

¡Cuánto había descubierto en tan poco tiempo!

Al pescarlo de nuevo mirándola no pudo evitar continuar incomodándolo.

—No te ilusiones Malfoy —agregó con una sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a tomar la manta para cubrirse—. No estoy de exhibición el día de hoy.

En ese instante la Sra. Pomfrey volvió a la sala poniendo fin a la conversación y haciendo que el chico pusiera de nuevo el gesto de indiferencia y superioridad que siempre cargaba. Ya había bajado demasiado la guardia y ella al parecer lo estaba notando con demasiada facilidad.

—Veo que ya está despierta Srta. Granger —dijo la mujer aproximándose a la cama—. Ahora podré administrarle la poción sanadora que necesita —se acercó a comprobar su temperatura— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Adolorida —contestó la castaña.

—Y usted Sr. Malfoy ¿Por qué no está durmiendo como le dije? —agregó la enfermera volviendo la vista al rubio.

—No lo vi necesario —contestó arrogante—, es más ya me siento mejor.

—Pues si ese es el caso, me temo que tendrá que retirarse —dijo la mujer yendo hasta un estante a tomar un frasco de poción.

 _«¡Mierda! Eres un idiota Draco, ahora deberás irte. ¡Debiste quejarte un poco más!»_

—Sin embargo —agregó la enfermera—, puede venir en caso de que sienta alguna molestia.

El chico asintió mientras empezó a recoger sus pertenencias para marcharse y justo antes de salir de allí escucho a la castaña llamarlo.

—¡Malfoy!

Volteo a verla para encontrarse con su mirada penetrante y cálida que por primera vez le sonreía sinceramente.

—Gracias… por preocuparte.

El rubio sólo asintió antes de dirigirse a la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le embargaba el corazón.

Fuera de la enfermería unos muy preocupados Harry y Ron se quejaban al no poder ingresar a ver a Hermione pues aunque la Sra. Pomfrey les había comunicado que la chica estaba mejor deseaban cerciorarse por sí mismos, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy había ingresado a la sala y había tenido minutos a solas con ella. Conociéndolo como lo hacían estaban seguros de que si pudiera el chico le lanzaría un _cruciatus_ sólo por el placer de verla sufrir.

Pero lo que más los impacientaba eran las constantes quejas de Lavender que paseaba de aquí para allá mencionando a Hermione y casi chillando por no saber nada, sus lamentaciones eran más exasperantes que las horribles canciones de la Sra. Gorda.

—¿Podrías dejar de pasearte? Me estoy mareando —. Le dijo Ginny al fin.

—Es que no hemos podido ver a Hermy y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —contestó con gesto angustioso— Pobrecita, ¡Ese golpe fue terrible!

En ese instante apareció Malfoy poniéndose la camiseta de su uniforme de Quidditch y rumbo a su habitación. Había sido un día difícil y necesitaba de un reconfortante baño caliente sumado a su acostumbrado ritual de adoración a la chica que por poco acaba con su poco autocontrol, sin embargo, tendría que pasar por la jauría de leones que estaba reunida justo fuera de la enfermería velando a una de las suyas.

—¡Malfoy! —se apresuró a decir Lavender— ¿Cómo esta Hermione? ¿Ya despertó?

El chico con gesto de arrogancia y desdén observo a la Gryffindor y de mala gana escupió —¿Acaso dice «Servicio de información» en mi uniforme? No tengo porque decirte nada de Granger, además ni siquiera me percaté de que estaba en la sala.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan idiota —sentenció Parvati.

—Déjalo, esa es su naturaleza —. Agregó Ginny al tiempo que Malfoy se giraba para seguir su camino.

—Espero que no te hayas atrevido a tocarla porque de lo contrario… —comentó Harry con gesto amenazante.

—De lo contrario, ¿qué? —preguntó el rubio volviéndose hacia el Gryffindor de la misma manera.

—Voy a hacer que lo pagues Malfoy —lo encaró.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más Potty? —escupió el chico que se devolvía a encararlo también.

En el instante en que ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente, el resto de Gryffindor se puso al lado de Harry dándole a entender a Malfoy que eran su respaldo, sin embargo, lo último que el rubio quería era perder el tiempo con ellos así que haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas amenazantes se giró y continuó su camino.

—Cobarde —murmuró Ron y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue el puño del rubio impactándose en su cara con tanta furia que cayó al suelo al instante empezando a sangrar por la boca.

—Nunca te atrevas a volver a llamarme cobarde comadreja —agregó con odio y ante la expectación del resto de chicos que no pudieron reaccionar ante lo rápido del suceso—. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—¡Pues ilústrame! —contestó Ron levantándose al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de su boca y llevaba su puño al rostro del rubio con la misma fuerza con que este lo había impactado hace tan solo un momento—. No te tengo miedo Malfoy.

Y de esta manera empezaron a llover los puñetazos entre los dos chicos que ahora se revolcaban fuera de la enfermería. Harry se debatía entre la idea de separarlos o simplemente ayudarle a Ron a darle su merecido a Malfoy pues ganas no le faltaban, sin embargo, el mismo pelirrojo fue quien lo hizo desistir al decirle que ese asunto era algo que él deseaba resolver por sí mismo.

—¡Déjamelo a mí Harry!

—¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no iba a vivir para ver el día en que salieras de las enaguas de Potty! Parece que estas madurando Weasel… —lo provocaba.

—¡Cállate hurón de mierda!

—¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ? —se escuchó decir a una voz que sin duda les indicaba que estaban en problemas.

De inmediato ambos chicos se detuvieron en seco, evidenciando lo patético del cuadro. Ambos golpeados y sangrando agarrados de las ropas del otro como en una competición de lucha libre muggle mientras Snape los observaba con gesto enfurecido e indicándoles que se pusieran de pie.

—¿Alguien va a decirme lo que está pasando? —preguntó viendo a todo el mundo alrededor.

—Malfoy empezó —se apresuró a decir Parvati—, él golpeó a Ron y…

El gesto del profesor hizo que la chica callara de inmediato y dirigiendo su mirada inquisidora a ambos chicos exigió una explicación sin decir una palabra, sin embargo, ninguno de los implicados contestó lo que aumentó su exasperación.

—¿Ninguno tiene nada que decir al respecto?

—Pero yo ya le… —trató de decir Parvati siendo detenida nuevamente por un gesto tajante del maestro.

—Muy bien, entonces serán 30 puntos menos para Slytherin por el comportamiento deplorable del Sr. Malfoy.

Todo Gryffindor suspiró aliviado y complacido ante la justa medida impartida por el jefe de la casa de las serpientes a uno de los suyos.

—Y 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor…. —continuó este.

—¿Qué? —se escuchó decir a varios que ahora parecían indignados.

—…Por la habilidad del Sr. Weasley para caer en provocaciones —concretó el profesor saliendo del lugar.

Y dicho esto Malfoy sonrió satisfecho aunque adolorido al tiempo que salía tras Snape.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin dos chicas hablaban un poco exaltadas sobre cierto asunto que al parecer se les había salido de las manos.

—¿Pero en que rayos estabas pensando Pansy? ¡Pudiste matarla! —Astoria estaba histérica.

—Eso no era lo que deseaba —agregó la aludida muy nerviosa—. Sólo quería asustarla y tal vez que tuviera que largarse del partido pero no que terminara en la enfermería.

—¿Sabes lo que sucederá si alguien se entera? —preguntó su amiga con gran preocupación.

—¡Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse! —gritó Parkinson haciéndole entender a la chica que quería zanjar el tema y olvidarlo.

—Ojalá tengas razón.

Pero lo que ambas desconocían era que tras una de las puertas que daban a la sala común cierto rubio había escuchado toda su conversación y ahora ataba los cabos sueltos.

* * *

Había caído la noche y después de haberse duchado y curado las heridas dejadas por Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy recostado en su cama le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de aquello que acababa de escuchar terminando por estar seguro de la manera que tendría para vengarse de la serpiente.

Maldita Pansy ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla? Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, le iba a hacer pagar aquello y mejor aún sin que sospechara siquiera quien había sido el autor de lo que habría de pasarle. Solo debía esperar unos días más.

Pero para lo que no podía esperar era para volver a verla.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad que sobrepasaba su autocontrol y aunque debía hacer algo, en lo único que podía pensar era en estar cerca de ella, en cuidarla y llenarse cada vez más de su presencia. Ya no bastaba con oler su mechón de cabello ni verla en la foto que atesoraba, ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de tocarla, su necesidad de ella se hacía más grande e insaciable, debía hacer algo y lo haría pero necesitaba ayuda y entonces como si algo lo iluminara tuvo una magnífica idea.

—¡Dobby! —llamó casi en su susurro aprovechando que Nott y Zabini no estaban y de inmediato el elfo apareció.

—¿Llamó usted amo Malfoy?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Lo que el amo desee.

Luego de que el elfo buscó en las cocinas con estrictas indicaciones y se percató de que no había moros en la costa ayudó al rubio a aparecerse en cierta parte del castillo en la que tenía especial interés en el momento.

Y allí estaba.

De nuevo en la sala que yacía desierta pues aunque no era tan tarde, la Sra. Pomfrey al parecer ya se había retirado a sus aposentos dejándole el camino libre para acompañar a la chica de cabello castaño que leía muy entretenida un libro extraño y pequeño que él estaba seguro jamás había visto. Estaba tan absorta que no se percató de su presencia, al parecer se concentraba demasiado en sus actividades y aunque el rubio hubiera deseado seguir espiándola decidió que era mejor no perder tiempo valioso.

—¿A quién se le ocurre leer a esta hora?

La castaña dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz que la acababa de exaltar llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver al rubio con semblante sereno recostado a uno de los estantes del lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que es tarde para una visita —su voz parecía tranquila cuando en realidad estaba temblando.

Sin pensárselo un segundo más caminó hacia ella sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, la cual ocultaba en su espalda.

—¿Has venido a rematarme? —preguntó la castaña aun nerviosa pero no porque creyera que él podía lastimarla sino más bien por la sensación extraña que sentía últimamente al tenerlo cerca.

—Pensé que estarías aburrida en esta pocilga, así que decidí compadecerme de ti —agregó el chico sonriendo de lado.

—¿Tú, compadeciéndote? Esas son dos palabras que jamás podrían ir juntas en una oración.

—Te sorprenderías de las palabras que podría juntar ahora mismo para describirme —se aproximó a ella entregándole la caja sin miramientos—. Toma.

—¿Están envenenadas? —preguntó la castaña extendiendo su mano para recibirla.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo por ti misma.

Hermione no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando lo vio al despertar por primera vez en la enfermería luego de sentirse extrañada, experimentó una sensación de bienestar que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentir. Era raro sin duda pero se negaba a preguntarse las razones pues eso la llevaría a tener que encontrarle un sentido al sinsabor que la embargó justo en el momento en que el chico abandonó la sala dejándole un extraño vacío.

Estaba loca sin duda.

¡Era Malfoy de quien estaba hablando! Tal vez Harry o Ron podían significar cualquiera de esas cosas para ella y sin embargo, llevaba días buscándole lógica al comportamiento del rubio que no sólo era incoherente sino que la hacía dudar de sus propias reacciones. Ya no sabía si era correcto odiarlo hasta la muerte como siempre o si ese era un hecho tan lejano que debía empezar a erradicarlo de su mente de una vez por todas.

—¿No vas a probarlas? —dijo el rubio finalizando sus cavilaciones y tomando la caja de nuevo— Entonces lo haré yo para que veas que no van a matarte.

Al instante destapó la caja y sacó una gragea de color verde que esperaba fuera del sabor de su fruta favorita, sin embargo, tan pronto como la saboreó se arrepintió de inmediato.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Precisamente tuve que probar una de vómito —.La mueca que puso en su rostro fue tan graciosa que la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada que terminó con un quejido de dolor pues sus costillas recién se estaban sanando.

—Dame acá ¡Pareces una niñita! —le arrebató la caja al tiempo que extrajo de ella una gragea de color azul cielo que introdujo en su boca con desconfianza pero con la valentía de toda una Gryffindor la cual al final no fue necesaria pues su sabor era menta.

—Veo que has tenido mejor suerte que yo —agregó el chico acomodando una silla cerca de la cama de la castaña.

—Sí, era de menta —se quedó pensando un instante y agregó cambiando el tema—. Eres muy incoherente.

—No sé a qué te refieres —trató de ignorarla.

—Si —continuó—, un momento me odias y me tratas muy mal y al siguiente te comportas como si fuéramos… amigos.

—No somos amigos —dijo tajante.

—Eso me queda claro, pero aun así no consigo entenderte.

—Y es mejor que no lo intentes.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente al siguiente instante en el que ambos tomaron una gragea nuevamente, ella introduciéndola en su boca y él a la expectativa de ese simple gesto manteniéndola aun entre sus dedos. ¿A qué sabrían sus labios? ¿Serían tan dulces como se veían? ¿Por qué tenía que seguírselo preguntando si deseaba saberlo en realidad?

No sólo los Gryffindor son valientes.

Y además no había impedimentos. Esa parte del castillo estaba solamente habitada por ellos dos y si había salido de su habitación a hurtadillas, pidiéndole ayuda a un elfo doméstico y arriesgándose a que lo atraparan fuera de cama so pena de expulsión ¿Por qué no habría de arriesgarse con ella? Lo peor que podía pasarle era que las cosas siguieran como siempre, él y ella en bandos distintos y odiándose hasta morir.

Entonces como si una fuerza más allá de su voluntad le diera el valor necesario, se acercó a la chica que aún saboreaba la gragea haciendo gesto de desagrado y tomándola por sorpresa, acunó su rostro con ambas manos para juntar sus labios.

Sabían a felicidad y a sangre.

La gragea tenía un sabor metálico que luego de un instante fue totalmente olvidado y reemplazado por algo más, pues aun cuando la primera reacción fue querer apartarse de él, Hermione no lo hizo y en cambio se vio a si misma correspondiendo a aquel gesto inesperado que llenó su cuerpo de algo que hasta el momento desconocía.

Este no era su primer beso pero si era diferente. Estaba cargado de sensaciones y de anhelo que se percibía en cada vaivén de labios y lenguas y en la calidez que transmitía. Era como estar allí y no estarlo, como amoldarse y acoplarse a la perfección, como si aquella boca hubiera sido hecha para la suya.

Parecía que respirar se había convertido en un acto innecesario y arcaico que podía ser olvidado aun cuando en ello se fuera la vida misma. Allí estaban, dos enemigos naturales que llevaban años pasando el uno del otro o lanzándose puñaladas que ahora concluían en un acercamiento más allá de cualquier pronóstico y a su vez haciendo que cierta profecía cobrara de nuevo sentido.

—No sabía que también habían con sabor a sangre —murmuró separando un poco sus labios y abriendo sus ojos grises para fijarlos en los de ella.

—Por eso dice «todos los sabores» —contestó la castaña tomando su cuello y atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia sí para darle a entender que no se había equivocado y que una serpiente de vez en cuando también puede arriesgarse a ser valiente.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Me han extrañado? La verdad he estado ocupada y por eso no había podido terminar el capítulo pero aquí esta y para complacencia de todas ya hubo un maravilloso acercamiento. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Liz Malfoy Granger: ¡Gracias! Me alegra oír eso porque precisamente por esa razón me esmero en escribirla.**_

 _ **CynthiaMellark: ¡Pues no solo fue la conversación! Espero que te haya gustado el final ¡Benditas grageas de todos los sabores! Y Pansy no la odia, solo le tiene envidia.**_

 _ **Lindalovegood: Si, ¡Eso espero!**_

 _ **Mutemuia: ¡Yo pensé lo mismo al escribirlos! Ya se descubrió lo de Pansy y la venganza de Malfoy no se hará esperar aunque tiene que ser cauto para que no lo descubran. Por otra parte no hubo necesidad de que Malfoy se quedara en la enfermería porque encontró la forma de ir a verla ¡Gracias Dobby!**_

 _ **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Gracias Pao! Me halaga mucho que leas mi historia y que te este gustando. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Yo cada vez amo más a Malfoy.**_

 _ **Besos y como siempre…**_

 _ **¡Travesura realizada!**_


	9. Como llega se va, así sin mirar atrás

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No IX: COMO LLEGA SE VA, ASI SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

Al separar sus labios aún jadeando en lo que podría haberse llamado una situación límite, no hubo espacio para nada más que silencio y miradas profundas pues haber dicho cualquier palabra, hubiera sido arriesgarse a arruinar un momento que a pesar de ser inverosímil, en el fondo era perfecto.

No hubo despedida ni tampoco garantías de nada pero ninguno tenía la necesidad de aquello para saber que esta no sería la última vez que habría lugar para algo como eso, porque si de algo estaban seguros era que lo recién descubierto prometía demasiado y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perdérselo, aún sin ser conscientes de ello.

Hermione tuvo que permanecer dos días más en la enfermería debido a sus lesiones y aunque eso significó faltar a todas sus clases, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso pues sus amigos a menudo la visitaban y estaban muy al pendiente de ella durante el día y en la noche cierto visitante se volvió habitual y bien recibido siempre porque cada vez llegaba a verla con algo nuevo para probar y combinarlo con el ya de por si agradable sabor de sus labios.

En tan poco tiempo se había establecido en ellos una pequeña rutina que a los ojos de cualquiera sería más que descabellada puesto que dos personas que siempre se han odiado no pueden simplemente desarrollar sentimientos por el otro e ignorar que el mundo a su alrededor sigue su curso normal, aun cuando el tiempo se detenga para ellos cada vez que están juntos.

—¡Vaya! «Herpo el asqueroso» —comentó la castaña viendo al mago moverse en el cromo—. No es una tarjeta que deseara tener en mi colección.

—Mala suerte Granger, la mía en cambio es digna de alguien como yo —contestó el rubio mostrando a la chica el cromo que contenía la figura de Morgana le Fay.

—En eso tienes razón, esa es _muy_ parecida a ti... —contestó haciendo énfasis en la última frase al tiempo que su rana de chocolate salía brincando lejos de ella.

—Te lo mereces —dijo burlón, alcanzándole otra rana que la castaña destapó de inmediato.

—Bueno, pues acabo de tener mejor suerte —agregó mostrando la tarjeta de Newt Scamander y dándole un mordisco a su rana antes de que esta huyera.

—Te enseñaré lo que es tener suerte de verdad —concretó Malfoy, aproximándose a ella para besarla suave y apasionadamente.

El sabor de sus labios sin duda era mejor que el del chocolate y su olor a menta combinado con una fina colonia masculina, por demás adictivo. Era bastante irónico sentirse tan cómoda con alguien que hace tan sólo unos meses representaba su peor pesadilla. Cualquiera diría que algo así definitivamente era imposible e incluso en algunas ocasiones ella misma lo cuestionaba pues pensaba que esas cosas sólo sucedían en la ficción.

Pero ahí estaban, sintiendo y transmitiéndose uno al otro muchas cosas sin necesidad de una sola palabra. Sus manos libres de cualquier obstáculo se colocaron sobre el cuello del chico pasando los dedos por su platinado cabello de una manera tan suave que hicieron que este se estremeciera, mientras sentado sobre la cama de la chica, acariciaba su espalda cubierta por un delgado pijama rosa.

Sin embargo, como todo aquello que es agradable y hermoso debe terminar, entre charlas y besos, risas y comentarios sarcásticos las dos noches más extrañas pero agradables de la vida de ambos chicos se fueron volando.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a indagar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo por miedo a que la magia del momento pudiera perderse y en cambio se dedicaron a disfrutar de lo que en algún momento llamaron «tregua» y que ahora trascendía hacia algo a lo cual no querían ponerle nombre.

—Supongo que ahora todo será como siempre —comentó Hermione distraída cuando ya casi era la una de la mañana.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó el rubio viéndola dibujar sobre la sabana.

—Ya sabes a que, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta —agregó ella sonrojándose.

—Pues sólo tienes que decir lo que quieres Granger y tal vez pueda complacerte —contestó Malfoy sonriendo ladinamente.

—Idiota —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco pero a la vez divertida.

Pero el rubio en realidad era el más preocupado con el asunto porque aunque la chica le había correspondido todas las veces, él sabía que enfrentarse al mundo real era otra cosa y ya ni siquiera los prejuicios que le habían enseñado eran los que lo detenían, pues ya no había duda de lo que sentía por ella pero los obstáculos eran latentes y tan peligrosos como retar a la muerte misma.

Era muy consciente de que su padre y el legado de la familia que de seguro en algún momento lo alcanzarían, no verían ningún reparo en acabar con ella pues tan sólo representaba un estorbo en la realización de los planes sangrientos que aún sin conocer a la perfección, sabía serían su futuro. Ojalá pudiera cambiarlo, ojalá pudiera escaparse de lo que le esperaba pero en realidad lo veía casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta que no puede haber un mañana diferente para alguien que nace estigmatizado bajo la marca de seguidor de la oscuridad.

Besarla había sido un acto de valientes pero esto sin duda estaba a otro nivel.

Hermione al verlo pensativo aprovechó para sorprenderlo acariciando su mejilla suavemente, haciendo que de inmediato fijara sus ojos en ella sintiendo la paz que le transmitía. No sabía en qué momento su anhelo de tenerla con él se había hecho realidad y la manera como lo había conseguido pero estaba seguro de algo: Ella era la única luz en su vida e intentaría no dejar que se apagara. Ningún ritual era comparado con la felicidad de sentirla cerca y mucho menos con la dicha de besar sus suaves labios.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —la voz de Hermione era tierna.

—En que no pudiste resistirte a mi encanto después de todo —contestó él con una sonrisa arrogante pero traviesa a la vez.

—En definitiva sigues siendo un imbécil —contestó ella con un tono similar.

—Un imbécil encantador.

—No creas en todo lo que te dicen —contestó besándolo con ternura y haciéndole sentir todo lo que con palabras jamás le diría.

Pero era hora de volver a la realidad.

* * *

Las clases en general fueron un poco pesadas al día siguiente, pero especialmente la de pociones compartida entre Slytherin y Gryffindor a la cual podían haber llamado «el matadero» pues al parecer, Snape estaba de peor humor que todas las demás veces y lanzaba preguntas tan rápidas que ni siquiera alumnos tan brillantes como Hermione conseguían contestar, haciendo que el profesor se dedicara entonces a hacer críticas a diestra y siniestra, de las cuales ni siquiera sus preciadas serpientes consiguieron salvarse.

 _«—No pensé que un golpe de tórax fuera a afectar su cerebro Srta. Granger»._

 _«—Sr. Malfoy lo creía más listo que esto»._

 _«—Srta. Parkinson esa es la respuesta más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida»._

 _«—Sr. Finnigan ¿Acaso trata de tomarme el pelo?»_

 _«—Sr. Weasley como siempre no se puede esperar mucho de usted»._

 _«—Sr. Potter al parecer la fama no lo es todo, también se necesita verdadero talento»._

Y para la hora en que se reunieron los grupos de trabajo con la tarea de preparar un poco del _filtro de la paz,_ los estudiantes suspiraban aliviados al no tener que someterse más al terrible interrogatorio educativo del profesor.

Hermione trabajaba con Daphne Greengrass mientras a Harry le había tocado nada más y nada menos que con Malfoy y al parecer estaban teniendo algunas complicaciones para ponerse de acuerdo aun cuando la poción era rápida y sencilla.

—Te dije que sólo eran dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro. ¡Eres un inepto Potter! —Se quejaba el rubio.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no te escucho recitar el encantamiento para que esto en verdad funcione —contestaba Harry irritado.

—¡Potter, Malfoy! ¡No quiero escuchar una queja más! —gritó el profesor desde su escritorio.

Hermione mientras tanto los miraba divertida, al tiempo que furtivamente le coqueteaba con sus ojos al rubio que disimuladamente sonreía ladinamente a pesar de la exasperación que le producía trabajar con su enemigo. Ambos chicos habían decidido continuar con lo que fuera que tuvieran a escondidas tratándose ante el público con indiferencia pero sin insultos y aun cuando de la boca de ninguno de los dos había salido algo que se pareciera a una confesión de cualquier tipo, ambos eran conscientes de que algo se estaba cocinando entre los dos.

—Creo que ya han tenido suficiente tiempo para realizar el trabajo así que pasaré revisando cada uno de los calderos de inmediato y quien haya tenido errores tendrá que traer 10 pergaminos sobre pociones tranquilizadoras conocidas y no conocidas —enfatizó Snape dándose a la tarea de revisar cada caldero humeante.

Al final de la jornada Goyle, Lavender, Pansy y Ron fueron quienes tuvieron la desafortunada asignación para la siguiente clase.

—¡Diablos! Parkinson es una tonta y por su culpa tendré que escribir 10 malditos pergaminos ¡Que mala suerte! —se quejaba Ron mientras todos salían del aula y un apurado Malfoy tropezaba intencionalmente con Hermione haciéndole caer un libro en el cual con disimulo había puesto una nota.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas Malfoy! —dijo la chica con exasperación.

—No es mi culpa que te atravieses en mi camino Granger —la miró con desdén.

Y a ninguno de sus amigos les pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no hubo ningún insulto por parte de ambos pero nadie fue capaz de comentarlo de camino al Gran Comedor.

* * *

El almuerzo fue bastante concurrido y ameno en la mesa de los leones donde principalmente las chicas comentaban emocionadas el acontecimiento que estaba próximo a realizarse, pues faltaba tan sólo a una semana para la navidad, pero lo más importante, unos días para el baile de integración entre casas.

Parvati no se cambiaba por nadie pues por fin tenía pareja para el mismo y aunque no era alguien con quien en algún momento se imaginó que iría, le satisfacía el hecho de que no había sido ella quien había tenido que pedírselo.

—Pues parece un cerdo descerebrado pero no es tan desagradable después de todo —comentaba la chica de manera casual.

—¿Estás ciega? Mira como come, creo que tiene más de un estómago —le dijo Ginny señalando disimuladamente a Goyle que tenía sus mejillas infladas de comida.

De inmediato y con disimulo las chicas Gryffindor empezaron a enviar miradas furtivas a la mesa de las serpientes en la cual estaban sus parejas y mientras Goyle se percataba de que Parvati lo veía con gesto reprobatorio por ser glotón y Zabini fijaba su penetrante mirada en la pelirroja que hacia un tiempo había empezado a llamar sin querer su atención. Malfoy por su parte, fingía aburrimiento detrás del nerviosismo que le causaba el mensaje que le había enviado a cierta castaña. Era una locura, una locura arriesgada pero emocionante.

 _ **Necesito verte hoy. Te espero en la sala de menesteres al terminar la guardia de prefectos de esta noche.**_

 _ **D.**_

Sin embargo, el rubio no era el único nervioso pues aunque Hermione no lo hubiera querido aceptar, las recientes circunstancias entre los dos no le estaban permitiendo concentrarse en otra cosa. Ella no podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos pero si podía ser consciente de que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por frenarlo, no tenía argumentos para hallarle lógica a todo pero en el fondo no deseaba encontrarlos porque hay circunstancias en la vida que no los necesitan.

—Oye Draco, aún no nos has dicho quién es tu pareja para el baile —le dijo Zabini, viendo de reojo a Ginny.

—Es cierto, ya sabes con quien iremos todos y tú no nos has dicho el nombre de tu pareja —contestó Crabbe tomando un trozo de pastel de calabaza.

—Eso no les incumbe —dijo arrogante—. Además creo que Theo tampoco les ha dicho quién es su pareja.

Nott ignoró el señalamiento mientras el resto redirigía las preguntas a él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos solitarios del castillo hacia su habitación un poco distraída y pensando en cierta nota, pero principalmente en el chico que se la había enviado, cuando sintió unas manos agarrar su cintura y arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Pero qué…? —se sintió confundida.

—Shhhhh, no hagas ruido Granger —Malfoy había aprisionado su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que sintiera su calidez.

—¿Estás loco? Pueden vernos —contestó la chica con voz temblorosa mientras todo su ser sucumbía ante su captor. Maldito cuerpo traicionero— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pero antes de permitirle articular cualquier otra palabra fundió sus labios en los de ella haciendo que olvidara las razones por las que esto era tan peligroso y terminara rindiéndose acomodando sus manos suavemente sobre el cuello del rubio.

—No podía esperar hasta la noche —dijo aun sobre sus labios al tiempo que llenaba su cuerpo de vitalidad, de una que solo ella podía darle y Merlín sabía que intentaba controlarse pero la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos era más poderosa que la conciencia de mantener la cordura.

Del Malfoy del pasado no le quedaba mucho, o eso era lo que él creía.

—Deberías dejarme ir, no quiero pensar en lo que puede pasar si alguien nos ve —agregó ella cuando en realidad deseaba quedarse para siempre entre sus no tan musculosos pero si fuertes brazos.

—¿Irás?

—Tendrás que comprobarlo tú mismo —dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se marchaba dejándolo solo.

Sin embargo, bien dicen que en todas partes las paredes tienen oídos y el castillo de Hogwarts no era la excepción pues no había bastado con estar en la penumbra para pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de algunas serpientes que no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar.

Ya en su habitación y recostada en su cama la castaña tocaba sus labios al tiempo que evocaba todos y cada uno de los besos que habían tenido lugar esos días. Ya había perdido cuenta de cuantos habían sido y de todas aquellas sensaciones que había podido experimentar. Ciertamente estaba bastante confundida porque todo había sido demasiado rápido y aun así no cambiaría ni un solo de esos instantes pues a pesar de que no sabía qué era lo que los dos tenían, había sido más real que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido.

La pregunta ahora era: ¿Estaría dispuesta a defender esto aun de sus propios amigos? Sabía bien que a Harry y a Ron no les caería para nada en gracia que estuviera «fraternizando» tan de cerca con el enemigo, pero ella era una chica decida e independiente que podía perfectamente defender sus puntos de vista, aun cuando parecieran incordiar al resto.

No en vano era una Gryffindor.

Y habiéndose tomado un tiempo para pensar en todo aquello se quedó dormida por un instante el cual fue suficiente para poder soñar.

Era de noche y el frio calaba entre sus huesos además del miedo que le producía el ambiente cargado de maldad. La marca tenebrosa era visible en el firmamento oscuro y Draco Malfoy la observaba con desdén a pocos metros de distancia, sin embargo, Hermione estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos y aunque una voz en su interior le gritaba que corriera su cuerpo no obedecía y se mantenía estático.

—¿Qué esperas Granger? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? —el rubio le apuntaba con su varita de manera amenazante.

—Tu no me harías daño —contestó ella tratando de serenarse y convencerse a sí misma de que tenía razón.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Acaso crees que unos besos harán que algo cambie? —escupió con odio—. Estúpida sangre sucia, no puedes haber creído que un Malfoy podría fijarse en ti.

—Pero tú…

—Sólo fue un momento de debilidad que no se volverá a repetir y me aseguraré de eso en este mismo momento —sus labios empezaron a abrirse para conjurar.

—¿Qué haces Malfoy? —la mirada angustiada de Hermione fue totalmente ignorada por Draco quien en cambio destilaba veneno por sus ojos—. ¡No!

— _Avada Kedavra._

La punzada en su corazón fue tan real que emitió un sonido gutural desde su garganta seca que la hizo sentarse en su cama. Estaba sudorosa y tenía el pecho oprimido pero poco a poco consiguió tranquilizarse. Tan sólo había sido una pesadilla y la realidad estaba siendo cada vez más amable con ella.

De inmediato se fijó en que ya casi era hora de su guardia de prefecta la cual compartiría con Ron y luego de lavar su cara y tratar de recomponerse salió rumbo del Gran Comedor, debía comer algo para la larga jornada y lo que vendría después.

* * *

La pandilla de Draco Malfoy estaba más que lista para exigir una explicación luego de que Pansy Parkinson y Vincent Crabbe pillaran una más que extraña situación entre Malfoy y la sangre sucia Hermione Granger. Estaban arremolinados en uno de los pasillos esperando a que el rubio se dirigiera al Gran Comedor para abordarlo pues a muchos de ellos la situación les parecía imposible y necesitaban una explicación o en su caso que lo desmintiera. Cuando el rubio por fin apareció supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Así que la sangre sucia… —empezó Zabini haciendo que Draco se pusiera en guardia.

—¡No puedo creerlo amigo! ¿Cuándo paso todo esto? —preguntó Nott.

—¡Eres un traidor a la sangre! —escupió una enojada Pansy, haciendo sentir aludido no sólo a Draco sino también a Blaise.

—¡Lo tenías bien escondido! —apuntó Goyle aparentemente divertido.

—¡Es una vergüenza! —dijo Crabbe viendo a Goyle con reprobación.

—No entiendo de qué diablos están hablando —dijo por fin el rubio completamente abrumado y tratando parecer inocente cuando en el fondo ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

—¡Es el colmo! ¿Te atreves a negarlo? —escupió Pansy totalmente furiosa.

—Draco no te hagas, Pansy y yo te vimos con Granger en una situación bastante comprometedora. —agregó Crabbe—. No entiendo cómo has podido caer tan bajo.

Era un hecho, su arrebato de besarla en el pasillo había traído consecuencias y ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione pudo escuchar una acalorada discusión en uno de los pasillos cercanos y al fijarse en quienes eran los protagonistas pudo divisar perfectamente a varias serpientes y entre ella a Draco Malfoy. Ella no era una chica a la que le gustara escuchar tras las paredes pero un impulso interno la hizo esconderse detrás de una de las columnas cercanas para poder enterarse del asunto.

—¡No puedes, eres un Malfoy, tu padre va a matarte! —Crabbe casi gritaba.

—¿Cómo diablos piensas hacer? —preguntaba Zabini.

—¿Hacer de qué? Ustedes tienen demasiada imaginación, no ha pasado nada entre Granger y yo —estaba nervioso pero supo mantenerlo al margen.

—¡Te vimos! —gritó Pansy exasperada—. Estabas pegado a ella y de seguro la besaste.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo cómo eso? —estaba perdido y debía hacer lo que fuera porque no los descubrieran, aun no era tiempo—. Yo jamás me liaría con alguien como ella.

El corazón de Hermione empezaba a latir más fuerte tras la columna al escuchar que Draco continuaba.

—El viejo Dumbledore me obligó a ir con ella al baile de casas así que le estaba dejando claro que no lo hago por gusto —escupió el rubio intentando convencerlos.

—¡Pues no parecía que así fuera! —contestó Pansy aun alterada.

—Pues me importa una mierda lo que creas Parkinson, el caso es que quiero que les quede claro algo —Draco consiguió tomar impulso para lo que iba a decir pues aun cuando no lo sintiera tenía que sonar creíble— ¡Jamás me involucraría con una sangre sucia! No sólo la odio sino que me produce asco, el sólo pensar en tenerla cerca hace que me den náuseas y no quiero escuchar a ninguno de ustedes cuestionar nada más acerca de eso ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron mientras uno de sus amigos se lamentaba de las horribles palabras que acababa de utilizar su amigo pues su intuición y los años que llevaba de conocerlo le hicieron notar que no decía la verdad a pesar del ímpetu que había utilizado.

* * *

Draco se sentía de lo peor por haber dicho todas esas palabras juntas para referirse a alguien a quien tan solo deseaba tener a su lado. Había sido un cobarde, lo sabía, pero era lo mejor hasta que descubriera la manera de hacer que todos sus anhelos se volvieran realidad sin peligro alguno.

Ahora solo debía esperar unas horas más para tenerla cerca y disipar toda la mierda que acababa de llenarlo. Necesitaba sus brazos y sus labios para dejar ir el veneno que había escupido con palabras que aunque habían salido de su boca no eran suyas, pero con lo que no contaba era con la presencia de cierta castaña que lamentablemente para él había escuchado todo y detrás de una columna del pasillo dejaba que silenciosas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Hermione esperó a que la pandilla de Malfoy se marchara para salir de allí y dirigirse a la torre de astronomía donde empezaría su guardia de hoy. Su apetito se había ido por el caño y con él los pedazos de su corazón.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Entonces recordó las palabras del Malfoy de su sueño _¿Acaso crees que unos besos harán que algo cambie? Estúpida sangre sucia, no puedes haber creído que un Malfoy podría fijarse en ti._ Y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Nada había cambiado excepto el hecho de que la estudiante más brillante de su generación había dejado de lado los argumentos racionales y había cometido el terrible error de escuchar a su corazón, que sin duda se había equivocado terriblemente.

Durante su turno de prefecta vagó por los pasillos con su pensamiento en cualquier parte, ignorando la plática de Ron que en repetidas ocasiones le preguntó si se sentía bien llegando incluso a aconsejarle que se fuera a su habitación mientras él terminaba la guardia por ambos.

Y luego de lo que parecieron horas por fin terminó con su deber alejándose de Ron con la excusa de ir a darse una ducha en el baño de prefectos. El chico aunque preocupado no insistió porque sabía que a veces ella podía ser insistente cuando necesitaba estar sola como ahora, aunque no pretendiera estarlo en realidad porque en cambio dirigió su rumbo hacia cierta sala escondida en el castillo de Hogwarts.

Allí dentro sobre un mullido sofá, un nervioso Malfoy la esperaba impaciente. Hacia más o menos veinte minutos que debía haber terminado la guardia y la chica aún no aparecía, cuando era alguien que se caracterizaba por la puntualidad.

¿Acaso lo dejaría plantado?

Era una posibilidad que quedó disipada cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió dándole paso a una chica de rizos castaños y mejillas rosadas.

—Pensé que tal vez no vendrías —dijo el levantándose del sillón para ir hacia ella.

No obstante, la castaña puso una de sus manos frente a ella para impedir que el rubio se le acercara y de inmediato él sintió que algo andaba mal pues no sólo era ese gesto el que la delataba sino también sus ojos que se veían vacíos por primera vez.

—¿Sucede algo Granger? —preguntó manteniéndose frente a ella a solo dos metros de distancia.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí —contestó la chica con voz firme lo cual hizo que el pecho del chico se comprimiera.

El aire se había vuelto denso en un segundo y ninguno de los dos respiraba con facilidad, aun cuando ella trataba de mantenerse impasible.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque dices algo como eso? No entiendo…

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Qué no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar? ¿O que jamás me involucraría con un maldito elitista de sangre limpia? —escupió con vehemente ira.

El malestar del rubio empezó a empeorar porque aún no entendía porque ella estaba diciendo algo como eso si hace tan sólo unas horas atrás se habían besado en uno de los pasillos, sin embargo fueron las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica las que le hicieron comprender perfectamente la razón.

—No sólo te odio sino que me produces asco, el sólo pensar en tenerte cerca hace que me den náuseas y no quiero escucharte cuestionar nada más acerca de eso ¿Entendido?

Ella lo había escuchado.

Draco de inmediato sintió como algo en su interior se quebró y de la misma manera la desesperación empezó a bullirle dentro pues ella ahora estaba marchándose sin miramientos. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a perderla así que con un rápido movimiento tomó su mano para impedir que saliera del lugar.

—Escucha —dijo cuando ella se volteó—, todo lo que oíste no es más que una…

—¿Mentira? —completó por él— ¿Tu manera de quedar bien frente a tus seguidores? Siempre creí que eras un cobarde, mimado, arrogante y desagradable personaje y en estos últimos días pensé que tal vez me había equivocado, pero veo que tenía razón —le dirigió una mirada dolida—. Eres todo eso y tal vez mucho peor.

El chico de inmediato soltó su mano haciendo que a ella le quedara el camino libre para irse. ¿Acaso se estaba rindiendo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir aquello que por años había anhelado? No podía permitírselo así que en un último intento abrió sus labios para gritar.

—¡Te amo Hermione!

La castaña se estremeció de inmediato al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Malfoy pero aún más al escuchar aquella confesión que sólo hizo que se le rompiera aún más el corazón. Se quedó allí dándole la espalda un momento más dejando que su ser se inundara por esas palabras que soñó escuchar algún día pero que en el contexto parecían carentes de todo sentido y de la misma forma en que llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres se marchó.

Sin mirar atrás.

Dejando a Draco Malfoy con un dolor en el pecho y un sinsabor en los labios por una verdad de la cual él mismo acababa de hacerse consciente.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en esta historia pero la razón más lógica es que ya se está terminando. Eso me da algo de nostalgia en realidad pero todas las cosas tienen que terminar. Debo confesarles que tengo un poco de dudas respecto del final porque he pensado incluso dividirlo para hacer dos capítulos pero tengo mis dudas y necesitaré motivación para eso, por ello les pido que me den su opinión al respecto. De eso depende lo que haga. En fin, espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí aquí aunque se nos haya roto el corazón. Saludos a los nuevos seguidores y quienes la han marcado como favorita.**_

 _ **Lizz Malfoy Granger y mutemuia yo también amé ese primer beso y todos los que le siguieron. ¿Qué tal la confesión de Malfoy?**_

 _ **Un beso y como siempre…**_

 _ **¡Travesura realizada!**_


	10. Orgullo completamente doblegado parte I

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No X: ORGULLO COMPLETAMENTE DOBLEGADO PARTE I**

Había pasado tan sólo una noche desde que Draco Malfoy fue capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Hermione Granger y había sentido su corazón siendo arrancado de su pecho en el intento. Sabía que se lo merecía, tal vez eso y mucho más por haber sucumbido ante la cobardía de querer mantener su estatus frente a un grupo de gente ignorante que ya ni siquiera le importaba y haber lastimado a aquella que era la única luz en su oscuro camino.

Estaba literalmente desecho, como si un millón de _crucios_ lo hubieran golpeado al tiempo sin dejarle siquiera derecho de suplicar clemencia, de la misma manera como ella no había querido escucharlo. Pero se lo merecía por todo aquello que había sido capaz de decir y más porque aun cuando las palabras le hubieran cortado la garganta como cuchillos afilados al salir de ella, no había tenido el suficiente valor para impedirlo y ni siquiera podía justificarse en el hecho de no ser un Gryffindor porque algún día se había dicho a si mismo que las serpientes también pueden ser valientes.

¿Qué eran esos malditos insultos después de todo? Hace mucho que habían perdido el sentido de cualquier manera siendo sólo semántica para él, pero para ella quien había quedado en la mitad del fuego cruzado habían significado una muerte súbita que terminó por llevarse consigo el trozo más grande del alma de él.

Y allí estaba, recostado en su cama como una piltrafa humana que respiraba por inercia. Nunca pensó que se iba a sentir tan afectado por perder algo que jamás había sido suyo y menos tratándose de alguien a quien se dedicó a intentar enterrar con los años, manteniendo masoquistamente algunos pedazos de su esencia en objetos que consiguió robar alguna vez, tratándola a ella en persona como lo peor, sobre todo delante del resto del mundo.

Siempre se consideró a si mismo superior porque fue aquello que le enseñaron a creer, pero hubo un momento de su vida donde fue consciente de su propia desgracia. De nada le servía ser un príncipe orgulloso de su estirpe si su princesa estaba precisamente al otro lado del rio de muerte que representaba la pureza de la sangre.

Le habían inculcado el odio por todo lo que no se pareciera a él y en cambio había aprendido a amar aquello que era extremadamente contrario y que por consiguiente se había convertido en algo nocivo para su propia existencia. Se había extasiado noches enteras con su aroma y su imagen como un enfermo que sólo encontraba salvación refugiándose en ella y ahora cuando había podido tenerla entre sus brazos y sus labios habían sido solo suyos la había perdido de la misma manera fugaz.

Unos pasos aproximándose a su cama hicieron que instintivamente colocara sobre su cuerpo la abullonada sabana verde esmeralda de su cama como si ello pudiera protegerlo de los intrusos.

—Draco, vas a llegar tarde a transformaciones —la voz de Theo podía escucharse claramente aun dentro de su refugio.

—No pienso ir —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos te sucede? —insistió el chico con renovado interés.

—No te incumbe, así que por tu bien mejor déjame en paz —contestó esta vez de manera arrogante.

—Sólo intento que no hagas más estupideces de las que ya has hecho —agregó el chico con serenidad.

—No quiero repetirlo Nott —dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

—Ni yo tampoco Malfoy —lo desafió.

—¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! —exigió el rubio exasperado sacando su rostro de entre la pesada sábana para encontrarse con que su amigo seguía impasible.

—No sé exactamente qué diablos te sucede pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que Granger tiene mucho que ver —el rubio se quedó estático en su lugar mientras su amigo proseguía—. No me creas idiota Malfoy, he visto como la miras y lo mucho que ha cambiado tu actitud hacia ella —Theo hablaba con tanta serenidad que Draco se sintió irritado, esa no era la reacción que hubiera esperado de alguien como él—, además, he notado que te has escabullido de la habitación todas estas noches y has regresado a altas horas de la madrugada y Merlín sabe que me mantengo al margen de tus asuntos, pero estoy muy seguro de que ibas a verla a ella en la enfermería.

—¿Qué? —Draco trató de mantener su máscara de indiferencia pero era tarde pues estaba totalmente expuesto.

—No he terminado aún —continuó Theo—. Estoy muy convencido de haber visto tu lucha interna cuando dijiste todas esas tonterías sobre ella que por cierto no me he tragado, pero me parece que de verdad has debido tener pantalones para liberarte por fin de todo eso —Draco no podía articular palabra alguna mientras Theo parecía estar hablando de un tema tan normal como el clima.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? —preguntó cuando por fin fue capaz de recuperar su voz.

—No necesito ser adivino para verlo en tus ojos pero la razón principal es que he vivido en carne propia algo como lo que has pasado tú, claro con la diferencia de que yo tomé la decisión correcta a tiempo.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —el rubio ahora estaba más interesado en la conversación.

—De que también estoy enamorado de una chica prohibida para mí por los estúpidos preceptos que me inculcaron —contestó Nott serenamente pero estudiando bien la reacción de su amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Draco restándole importancia.

—Es más fácil mantenerse en negación amigo pero créeme, llegas a un punto en que no lo soportas más y te importa un bledo hacer una tontería aun cuando tengas una enorme audiencia a la expectativa.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedes seguir lamentándote bajo las sabanas y encerrado en estas cuatro paredes mientras te pierdes de un mundo de posibilidades que tal vez puedan devolverte lo que anhelas —Theo caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Todo en esta vida está hecho de decisiones, Draco y sólo tú deberás vivir con las consecuencias de ellas.

Y dicho esto Theodore Nott salió de la habitación dejando a Malfoy sentado sobre su cama, pensando el aquellas palabras que ya antes le había dicho Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione no había podido dormir durante casi toda la noche y muestra de ello eran las bolsitas bajo sus ojos y los surcos negros que las delineaban. Se reprochaba a sí misma una y otra vez el haberse dejado arruinar el descanso por alguien que no valía la pena y mucho más sabiendo que había demasiadas cosas importante en que pensar como el hecho de que las pesadillas de Harry cada vez eran más recurrentes.

Dumbledore había decidido que era imprescindible el que el chico aprendiera oclumancia para evitar cualquier invasión por parte de Voldemort a su mente que no sólo implicara poner en peligro al mismo Harry sino también a las personas a su alrededor y aun cuando ella debía ser un apoyo para su amigo no podía pensar en nada más que en su decepción al escuchar a Malfoy pregonar a los cuatro vientos la razón que había sido la discordia entre ellos por tantos años y que ella pensó erróneamente que por fin parecía haberse disipado.

Que tonta era.

Caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su clase de transformaciones cuando se topó nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Malfoy quien se quedó como detenido en el tiempo observándola tal vez con la firme intención de hablarle, lo cual se habría hecho realidad de no ser porque la castaña huyó de inmediato.

Durante la clase se dedicó de la misma manera a ignorarlo, a pesar de ser consciente de que el chico no hacía más que observar en su dirección y conforme empezó la clase de McGonagall hasta el final, Malfoy no pudo hacer más que morder el polvo dejado por la chica cada vez que se alejaba, burlando sus planes de acercársele.

Pero no podía ignorarlo el resto del tiempo y menos cuando ya sólo faltaban días para el baile de navidad. La verdad era que ahora tenía menos ganas de ir que antes y estaba pensando en la excusa perfecta para poder zafarse de aquella responsabilidad. Dumbledore tenía que entender que esa había sido una mala idea desde el principio y como fuera hallaría la manera de enmendar ese error pues aunque días atrás suspiraba como una tonta por Draco Malfoy ahora no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

¿Cómo podían haber cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y cómo era que ahora todo volviera a ser como al principio? Por el bien de ambos era mejor que todo se hubiera quedado como estaba para no tener que pasar por tantas complicaciones que ahora significaban un deterioro aun mayor de la situación. Antes se ofendían el uno al otro por prejuicios fundados en teorías arcaicas de la sangre, ahora ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarse a la cara con indiferencia.

* * *

El jueves de esa semana la escuela había preparado para los chicos una excursión al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, cuyo único fin en realidad era poder prepararse para el baile de navidad. Dumbledore había pedido amablemente a Madame Malkin que estableciera una tienda temporal en el lugar para que los chicos pudieran comprar allí sus trajes de gala para el evento y aunque la mayoría estaban más que emocionados, algunos otros dudaban presentarse esa noche.

—Hermy ¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a usar en el baile? —preguntaba animadamente Lavender que sólo esperaba llegar al pueblo para correr por su vestido.

Hermione quien estaba dejando que su mente vagara entre la nieve que cubría las laderas, ignoró el comentario intentando pasar de las miradas curiosas de Ginny y Parvati.

—¿Hermione estas bien? —preguntó la pelirroja tratando de centrar la atención de la castaña—. No has dicho una palabra desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Qué decían? —preguntó intentando parecer interesada cuando en realidad aquello era lo último de lo que deseaba hablar.

—Decíamos que si has pensado en lo que quieres usar para el baile —repitió Parvati.

—Ah, el baile… —se quedó pensativa unos instantes sin saber que decir pues el insinuar que no deseaba comprar un vestido le supondría demasiadas explicaciones que no se encontraba en la facultad de dar así que pensó que tal vez las evasivas serian un mejor camino— Ya veremos.

Las chicas caminaron por las calles adoquinadas y totalmente cubiertas de nieve mientras el resto de sus compañeros se dividían entre los diferentes locales del lugar para comprar dulces, bromas y toda clase de chucherías para llevar al castillo, sin embargo, el sitio que estaba mayormente atestado de gente como lo había predicho la castaña era la tienda de ropa de la prestigiosa diseñadora del mundo mágico.

—Démonos prisa o no conseguiremos buenos atuendos —dijo Lavender halando prácticamente a sus amigas quienes decidieron seguirla.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo un chico rubio platino caminaba en compañía de sus amigos que no dejaban de tontear comparando las jugadas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a lo largo de la temporada de quidditch. Ciertamente no había tema que le interesara menos que ese pero al ver que era imposible callarlos decidió empezar a ignorar por completo lo que decían Crabbe y Goyle.

Durante unos minutos se quedó contemplando el lugar que cubierto de nieve se veía muy diferente de la última vez que estuvieron allí y no tardó el reparar en cierta chica de rizos castaños que en compañía de sus amigas entraba a la tienda que Madame Malkin había instalado temporalmente allí.

¿Iría por su vestido para el baile?

Había estado muy seguro de que ella no asistiría al mismo después del horrible desaire que se había llevado por su culpa, pero el hecho de que estuviera interesada en comprar un atuendo le devolvía la esperanza que parecía haber perdido justo en el momento en que ella replicó sus horribles palabras.

Tenía que lograr que lo escuchara pero sobre todo hacerle entender que él ya no era el mismo cretino de años atrás que llego a tratarla mal por una estúpida creencia inculcada por personajes que a esta época yacían metros bajo tierra.

Y era la verdad, él ya no era el mismo niño inmaduro cuya boca repitió por años muchas palabras que ni siquiera eran suyas. Palabras que nunca llegó a adoptar del todo porque de haber sido así jamás hubiera sido capaz de aceptar lo que sentía por ella. Cuan tonto había sido perdiendo el tiempo comportándose como un arrogante y pasando de ella cuando lo único que siempre había deseado era tenerla a su lado. ¿Sería muy tarde para lograr que lo perdonara? No lo sabría hasta intentarlo.

Debía aceptar que no había hecho mucho para lograr su perdón pues al principio había optado por encerrarse en sí mismo a lamentarse y luego tan solo había tratado de encontrar el momento perfecto para acercarse desistiendo cada vez por el empeño de ella por huir, pero se puso a pensar que si esperaba por ese momento podría quizás pasarse la vida en ello perdiendo para siempre lo único que valía la pena para él.

Así que con renovado valor decidió ir a buscarla y exigirle que lo escuchara aunque luego de ello optara por no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Sería mejor aquello que perder todo lo que había logrado solo por el temor de intentarlo y fracasar. Podía tragarse su orgullo por una vez en su vida pues aunque le habían enseñado que un Malfoy jamás se doblega ante nada o nadie, el amor podía ser la perfecta razón para empezar a hacerlo.

—¿A dónde vas Draco? —preguntó Zabini viendo que el rubio empezaba a alejarse del lugar.

—Tengo algo que resolver —dijo sin voltear a verlo pero percibiendo las miradas de todos en su espalda y aunque no pudo asegurarlo estaba más que convencido de que en especial uno de sus amigos consideraba que había tomado la decisión correcta y estaba en lo cierto pues Theodore Nott sonreía con orgullo por la determinación de su amigo.

* * *

La tienda de Madame Malkin era toda una locura. Parecía que todas las alumnas de la escuela estaban allí probándose y cuchicheando sobre los hermosos modelos de gala que estaban exhibidos. El lugar era todo color y magia y en el instante mismo en que las chicas ingresaron allí, cada una se dirigió a buscar el vestido perfecto, todas menos ella. Hermione vagaba entre las diferentes telas y cortes del lugar sin fijar su vista en ninguno especialmente porque estaba muy segura de no necesitar ninguno.

No obstante había alguien que la estaba observando detenidamente y que la abordaría justamente cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—¿Ya elegiste tu vestido querida? —la voz de Madame Malkin resonó a la espalda de la castaña que de inmediato se giró.

—Creo que no tendré oportunidad de usarlo —contestó palpando la suavidad de un vestido satinado a su lado.

—¿No tienes pareja para el baile? —se interesó la mujer que acomodaba un hermoso modelo rojo a su costado.

—Algo así —dijo Hermione sintiendo que no mentía.

—Tonterías cariño, no necesitas a un hombre para lucir un bello vestido —se acercó y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña—. Ven, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte uno de mis favoritos —y diciendo esto ambas se dirigieron a un probador.

Draco llevaba rato esperando que Hermione saliera de la tienda de Malkin, la había visto entrar pero estaba seguro que no había salido aún y mientras la esperaba, intentó concentrarse en cualquier movimiento del pueblo que estaba particularmente concurrido el día de hoy, pero como era de esperarse, todo fue en vano pues siempre volvía sus ojos al mismo lugar.

¿Cuál sería sus siguiente movimiento? Pensaba para sí mismo pues no había reparado en el hecho de que la castaña no andaba sola y que de seguro ya les había platicado a sus amigas sobre lo sucedido con él, lo cual haría imposible cualquier intento de acercamiento. Estaba perdido pero aún así no se rendía. Daría la pelea hasta el final, toda la vida le habían dicho que era un cobarde y eso era algo que pensaba empezar a cambiar.

Y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la vio salir pero a diferencia de lo que había estado esperando extrañamente Hermione no iba con sus amigas sino que estaba acompañada por la mismísima Madame Malkin.

No dudó ni un segundo y frotándose las manos enguantadas se dirigió al lugar donde ella salía con una mano de la diseñadora mágica en su hombro.

—Que lastima que no te decidieras, el vestido turquesa te quedaba extraordinario —decía la mujer a la castaña percatándose del chico que estaba frente a ellas— ¡Sr. Malfoy! —lo saludó.

—Madame Malkin —contestó él haciendo una reverencia a la mujer que era una conocida de su madre.

—Espero que su madre se encuentre bien —prosiguió ella aun con su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—Así es muchas gracias.

—Llévele saludos de mi parte —concluyó dejando libre a la castaña quien sólo se había limitado a escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

Al ver la intención de la chica por irse Draco fue más rápido abriendo sus labios.

—Hermione ¿Podemos hablar? —estaba nervioso pero no era el único pues la chica al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre sintió que sus piernas temblaban, sin embargo, no lo demostró y se mantuvo impasible.

—Muchas gracias Madame Malkin, ha sido usted muy gentil —contestó la chica dirigiéndose a la mujer e ignorando por completo al rubio.

—No te preocupes querida, ha sido un placer —Malkin se despidió no sin antes observar a ambos chicos esbozando una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos entendió para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la castaña secamente echando a andar hacia las tres escobas donde había quedado de verse con sus amigas quienes hace algún rato habían salido de la tienda.

—Hablar —dijo él, caminando a su lado aligerando el paso. Esta vez no se escaparía.

—Creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar —contestó secamente sin detenerse.

—Hermione por favor —Draco tomó de la muñeca a la castaña que sintió como miles de corrientes recorrían su cuerpo no solo por el contacto sino también porque hubiera pronunciado su nombre de nuevo.

La castaña de inmediato cambió su rumbo redirigiéndolo hacia un lugar alejado de la concurrencia del pueblo, lo cual el rubio asumió como un asentimiento obligándose a seguirla como un perro faldero.

Cada vez estaban más alejados de la plaza central del pueblecillo, lo cual le dio una idea del lugar al que se dirigía la castaña quien se detuvo justo frente a la casa de los gritos. ¿Acaso pretendía que entraran allí? De inmediato pudo recordar un pequeño sustillo que se llevó en tercer año cuando algunas bolas de nieve impactaron en su rostro luego de haber estado molestando a Granger y a Weasley justo en ese mismo lugar, ahora que lo pensaba jamás entendió lo que había sucedido.

Hermione se detuvo junto a la verja que encerraba la casa encarándolo y permitiéndole ser consciente del sonrojo de sus mejillas que de seguro habían adoptado ese color por el frio y no porque de alguna manera pudiera sentirse apenada pues su rostro demostraba que en cambio seguía enojada.

—¿Y bien? —pronunció con indiferencia instándolo a decir todo aquello que había estado ensayando con antelación y que extrañamente ahora no le salía. El, el gran Draco Malfoy se había quedado sin palabras frente a una chica que toda su vida le enseñaron a ver como inferior.

—Yo quería explicarte… —empezó a titubear enojándose consigo mismo por lo ridículo que se veía.

—Al grano Malfoy, mis amigas y una cerveza de mantequilla me esperan en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta —sus palabras adquirieron el tono mordaz que ayudó a Malfoy a decidirse a hablar.

—Lo lamento —dijo casi en un susurro esperando por la reacción de la castaña que pareció no inmutarse ante sus palabras.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—No, claro que no —contestó preparándose para seguir.

Malfoy no podía creerlo. Si en algún momento de su vida le hubieran dicho que iba a estar bajo el frio del invierno disculpándose con una chica, habría hecho que esa persona pagara su insolencia a punta de _crucio_ s. Un Malfoy jamás se disculpa y menos acepta que se ha equivocado.

Pero así era y ahí, en medio de laderas blancas por la nieve y lejos del resto de visitantes del pueblo él deseaba más que nada que aquella chica se compadeciera y lo perdonara por su estupidez. Era de humanos equivocarse y ni siquiera aquellos con sangre pura estaban exentos de aquello. Sin embargo debía hacer más, así que en cuanto fue consciente de eso caminó hacia la castaña haciendo que instintivamente ella retrocediera tomando aquello como una advertencia y decidiendo desistir del contacto que anhelaba.

—He sido un idiota o más que eso, me he comportado como todo un cobarde diciendo una cantidad de tonterías que ni siquiera sentía —Malfoy decidió que era tiempo de abrirse a ella como nunca lo hizo con nadie y al ver que la chica guardaba silencio expectante decidió seguir declarando—. Toda mi vida me enseñaron que era un ser superior y que debía tratar con desprecio todo aquello que fuera diferente de mí, me inculcaron valores importantes pero también ideas erróneas acerca del mundo en que vivía —hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente— y yo las habría seguido al pie de la letra de no haber sido por ti.

Hermione permanecía aún en silencio, estudiando cada frase y cada gesto del rubio tratando de encontrar algún fallo en su declaración pero todo parecía perfecto, sin embargo, no caería con el dos veces pues él era un hábil mentiroso que de seguro estaba tratando de embaucarla otra vez con sus palabras.

—Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi —parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ella—. Estabas tan bonita con tu cabello revuelto y tus enormes y curiosos ojos chocolate y enseguida supe que serias mi perdición —sus ojos de inmediato tomaron un matiz triste— y eso fue algo que comprobé una vez supe de tu linaje —volvió a tomar una pausa—. Sé que he sido un bastardo contigo desde entonces pero he llegado a comprender perfectamente las razones por las cuales lo hacía. Estaba negándome a mí mismo lo que ha sido evidente tan sólo hasta el momento en que te tuve y vi que te perdía —intentó acercarse de nuevo pero esta vez ella no retrocedió—. Hermione, me equivoqué contigo de miles de maneras principalmente porque quise creerme eso de que eras inferior solo para justificarme y olvidarte…

La había dejado sin defensas ante aquello. Ella que había pensado miles de perjurios para gritarle, tan sólo lo observaba fijamente y para el momento en que él tomó su mano no pudo más que ceder a ello.

—…Pero ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de alcanzarte lo único que anhelo es estar contigo —sus ojos fijos en los de ella no se parecían en nada a los del chico arrogante que siempre había sido— y sé que se nos vendrá el mundo encima porque ni los tuyos ni los míos lo aceptaran pero estoy seguro de una cosa: quiero permanecer a tu lado y luchar contigo en esta guerra que se avecina, quiero protegerte y vivir cada día porque cambies la horrible imagen que tienes de mí —Hermione había bajado la guardia por completo y su cabeza estaba hecha un rio revuelvo en tiempo de lluvia—. He sido arrogante y tal vez lo sigo siendo pero si tú me aceptas te aseguro que daré mi vida si es necesario por cuidar de ti.

Estaba hecho. Había dicho todo aquello que sentía aun cuando la castaña no había sido capaz de articular palabra. ¿Esa era una buena señal? Sin embargo, se había imaginado de todo al momento de practicar su monologo: que ella refutara, Lo insultara e incluso lo golpeara diciendo que no le creía pero nada lo preparó para lo que vino a continuación.

—Malfoy yo… —Hermione sentía el corazón bombearle fuertemente en el pecho e incluso las lágrimas casi asomar en sus ojos porque jamás esperó algo como eso, es cierto que antes le había dicho que la amaba pero el discurso que acababa de pronunciar era perfecto en su totalidad y significaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado y ella no estaba preparada para eso— Lo siento… —Dijo soltándose lentamente de su agarre— No puedo hacerlo —. Y dicho esto se encamino de nuevo hacia la taberna dejándolo solo.

Malfoy se quedó en su lugar como una estatua tan solo viéndola marcharse mientras empezaba a nevar tanto en el ambiente como dentro de su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Mis queridos lectores y lectoras lamento decirles que ya casi me despido de esta historia que me ha encantado tanto escribir y la cual me ha traído tantos momentos gratos. Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerla y de comentar como también aquellos que la pusieron entre sus favoritas o la empezaron a seguir. El próximo será el último capítulo pues aunque debió ser este me pareció justo tomarme otro espacio y regalarles un poquito más de mi imaginación. Sin embargo, para quienes me han hecho en comentario de que quisieran que fuera más larga les cuento que no es posible porque por eso se llama "10 razones" y la última solo la he dividido en dos, no obstante como bien propuso mi querida Pao, yo ya venía pensando en una historia que sea la continuación de esta y que les aseguro nos dará entretención por un rato más, además de que es necesaria porque sino habrían cosas que se quedarían sueltas… Como dijo una persona por ahí… Aún hay una profecía en el aire…. Incluso he estado pensando en un título y creo que se lo voy a atribuir a Hermione.**_

 _ **Habrá que esperar de todos modos y mientras tanto deseo que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Infinitas gracias a los comentarios de mis queridas Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, CynthiaMellark, Mutemuia, Liz Malfoy Granger y Patsmasen. ¡Amé leer sus apreciaciones!**_

 _ **Un beso enorme…**_

 _ **¡Travesura realizada!**_


	11. Orgullo completamente doblegado parte II

**DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling (Si fueran míos Draco y Hermione se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices forever and ever and ever…) La trama es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **RAZÓN No XI: ORGULLO COMPLETAMENTE DOBLEGADO PARTE II**

Ni siquiera la cerveza de mantequilla había logrado deshacerse del sabor amargo que habían causado en su boca las palabras que acababa de decirle a Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Hacía algunos días había estado confundida respecto de sus sentimientos pero ahora estaba hecha un lio y todo era culpa de él que lo había complicado todo.

Jamás esperó una confesión tan profunda por parte del rubio pues aunque ya le había dicho que la amaba, nunca le escuchó decir tantas palabras juntas y mucho menos con tanto sentimiento. Se podía ver en sus ojos grises la tormenta que se estaba desatando en su interior, que era la misma que ahora sacudía a la castaña quien estaba dividida entre dejarlo pasar y el deseo de querer devolverse a ese momento y cambiar su respuesta.

Pero ya había sucedido y no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sus amigas parloteaban sobre lo maravillosos que eran los vestidos que habían elegido y sobre el maquillaje y los accesorios que habrían de usar. También se preguntaban si sus parejas se verían tan guapos como ellas esperaban y si la banda que escogería Dumbledore para amenizar el evento estaría a la altura de la del año anterior.

Pero nada de eso le interesaba a la castaña que no prestaba el más mínimo de atención pues entre más hablaban del baile, más frustrada se sentía.

—Hermione ¿Pasa algo? Te he notado muy callada —le dijo Ginny sacándola del trance en que se encontraba.

—Estoy bien pero quisiera un poco de aire —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla dejando la cerveza a medio terminar—, así que si no les molesta me voy a adelantar —. Concluyó saliendo del lugar.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Lavender a Ginny viendo como Hermione se marchaba.

—La verdad no tengo idea —concluyó la pelirroja pidiendo una ronda más.

Afuera estaba helado. Había empezado a nevar suavemente y el frio viento invernal, terminaba por quemar las mejillas de Hermione. Empezó a avanzar con la firme intención de caminar hasta Hogwarts sola para poder despejar un poco la mente pero una vocecilla cantarina se lo impidió.

—Hace bastante frio ¿No? Eso impedirá que los nargles salgan a hacer de las suyas —Hermione reconoció de inmediato a la rubia de ojos grises que caminaba hacia ella con la vista en el cielo.

—¿No les gusta este clima? —preguntó la castaña siguiéndole la corriente.

—La verdad creo que no les favorece porque obstruye sus intenciones.

—¿Acostumbran ser traviesos?

—Ni te imaginas —dijo la rubia girando en su eje como buscando algo—. Siempre están buscando algo que robarle a las personas, les encanta esconder cosas.

Luna era una chica extraña sin duda pero Hermione siempre había sentido admiración por su manera particular de ver el mundo y porque jamás se preocupaba por lo que la gente pensara de ella. La había tratado muchísimas veces pues también pertenecía al ejercito de Dumbledore pero jamás se había detenido a hablar con ella demasiado tiempo y aunque hubiera preferido estar sola en ese momento, la compañía de aquella chica especial fue bien recibida.

—Estás triste —dijo de repente la rubia fijando sus ojos en Hermione.

—¿Es tan evidente?

—Yo creo que el clima tampoco te ayuda a ti, el invierno suele ser un poco triste por su falta de color pero eso es algo que nosotros debemos encargarnos de ponerle.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que si, además no es tan difícil cuando estamos rodeados de buenos sentimientos, como los de Malfoy.

Las palabras de la rubia tomaron por sorpresa a la castaña que no supo cómo reaccionar al principio. ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? ¿Acaso sabía algo? ¿Cómo era posible? En su cabeza no podía formarse una idea coherente.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Su declaración fue lo más bonito que le he escuchado decir jamás.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —Hermione estaba anonadada y avergonzada en partes iguales.

—Por accidente —dijo con tranquilidad—. Me pareció que había visto por aquí a un torposoplos así que decidí seguirlo y fue entonces cuando los vi a él y a ti.

Luna hablaba de aquello como si fuera algo tan normal como platicar sobre la nieve y Hermione se sentía un tanto incómoda aunque tratara de disimular.

—Él te quiere mucho por lo que pude ver y creo que tú también a él, eso es lindo —la rubia ya no estaba viéndola a ella sino que parecía empezar a buscar algo invisible en el aire por lo cual no pudo observar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que estas equivocada Luna, yo…

—Tienes miedo —pronunció la chica interrumpiendo las palabras de la castaña—. Es normal, a todos nos pasa, incluso a mí me pasó cuando Theodore Nott me pidió ir al baile con él.

—Espera ¿Theodore Nott te pidió que fueras su pareja en el baile? —Hermione no podía creer que aquello que a ella y a sus amigas les había parecido algo imposible se hubiera hecho realidad.

—Sí, él es un chico bueno —Luna sonreía—, jamás pensé que le gustaran las criaturas mágicas pero se interesó por todo lo que tenía para contarle sobre ellas y además fue muy amable al ayudarme a buscar un par de zapatos que me escondieron los nargles.

¿En verdad estaba hablando de Theodore Nott, la serpiente y uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy? No estaba muy segura de que fuera el mismo chico pues tenía una percepción diferente de él.

—Eso suena bien Luna, me alegro por ti —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—¿Y tú vas al baile con Malfoy? Esa sería una excelente oportunidad para que le digas que también lo quieres porque como no se lo dijiste, el pobre está muy triste.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo quiero Luna?

—Porque eso es lo que dicen tus ojos cuando lo miras todas las veces y si no lo quisieras no te hubieras enojado con él.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba enojada con él? —Hermione no salía de su asombro al ver que Luna era muy perceptiva.

—Porque cuando estamos enojados no somos capaces de reconocer nada más y por eso no le dijiste que también lo quieres.

Luna sonrió haciendo que Hermione callara y empezara de nuevo a reproducir en su cabeza la declaración del rubio y todo lo que ella había sentido durante aquello. Sin duda, tenía mucho en que pensar cuando llegara a su habitación a donde había decidido dirigirse en ese preciso momento mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —le dijo a la rubia que asintió y caminó con ella hacia el castillo.

* * *

Una persona puede pensar muchas cosas en cuestión de segundos. Por ejemplo en lo estúpido que ha sido durante años, en que no es mejor que aquellos que han estado siempre tratando como inferiores a los que no tienen su estatus de sangre e incluso que las decisiones que ha tomado durante toda su vida nunca han sido las correctas.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación dándole vueltas a aquello que le había dicho a Hermione y las razones por las cuales ella le había dado la respuesta que recibió. Ensayó una y mil veces lo que expresaría y al final nada de ello fue lo que dijo porque en ese momento decidió que lo mejor era abrir su corazón y fue lo que hizo aunque terminara solo en medio del frio invernal.

Sin embargo, no estaba arrepentido porque por una vez en su vida pudo ser sincero consigo mismo y con alguien más sin temor, además logró que ella lo escuchara que para el caso era lo que había deseado desde el principio. Por otra parte, aunque Hermione expresó su negativa al respecto, él seguiría amándola y eso era algo que consideraba ya lo hacía una mejor persona.

El baile de navidad que antes lo había entusiasmado había empezado a carecer de interés para él pues ya no sería su oportunidad para pavonearse con la mujer que amaba delante de todos aunque fuera de apariencia, no obstante, había decidido que aun así asistiría pues aún tenía algo pendiente de lo cual no se había olvidado.

* * *

Hermione se recostó en su cama y de inmediato las imágenes mentales empezaron a invadir su cabeza y en todas ellas estaba él, en algunas insultándola, en otras viéndola estudiar en la biblioteca, observándola en clase de pociones, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo en el partido de Quidditch o declarándose en medio de un espantoso lugar cubierto de blanca y fría nieve.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Draco Malfoy había sido su peor pesadilla durante años y aún así ella lo había perdonado en el preciso instante en que por primera vez lo miró a los ojos de verdad. Siempre estuvo allí, en la penumbra, en la oscuridad que significaba pertenecer a casas rivales y a estatus de sangre diferentes que aun así no habían sido suficientes para frenar un sentimiento que parecía más antiguo de lo que se había podido imaginar. Ahora era cuando empezaba a dudar de sus propias convicciones e incluso de que fuera coincidencia el que Dumbledore hubiera puesto precisamente a ellos como pareja para el baile de Navidad. «Algún día me lo agradecerán», había dicho, eso quería decir que el mago sabía porque lo había hecho.

—Eres una testaruda Hermione Granger! —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, riendo como una loca en la soledad de su habitación de la cual planeaba salir en estampida pues tenía algo que hacer. Una lechuza que enviar y una encomienda que recibir.

* * *

Lo tenía todo planeado. Esa noche Pansy Parkinson se arrepentiría de haberse comportado como una idiota, creyendo que podía hacerle daño a Hermione y salir ilesa de ello. Draco conocía el hechizo perfecto para hacer que aquella rastrera serpiente que había sido su amiga por años lo pagara caro sin que nadie sospechara de él.

Pansy no sabría lo que la había golpeado hasta el mismo momento que aquello tuviera lugar y para ello, sólo faltaba un día. Uno solo y luego de ello se iría a su casa por las fiestas de fin de año, deseando dejar atrás por lo menos momentáneamente su fracaso y llevando consigo por supuesto su cajita verde esmeralda la cual volvía a ser su tesoro más preciado.

* * *

Una noche antes del baile los gritos de Harry despertaron de inmediato a sus compañeros de dormitorio. Había tenido una pesadilla que más que un sueño parecía una revelación de algo que sucedería o que estaba sucediendo en el momento. Asustados, Ron y Neville informaron al resto de la casa y de paso a la jefa de la misma para que se tomaran medidas al respecto. El chico sudaba y temblaba en partes iguales mientras era acompañado por McGonagall, Hermione, Ron y Neville hasta la oficina del director quien lo esperaba en compañía de Severus Snape.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente Harry? —Dumbledore parecía impaciente detrás de su bien conocida postura de calma.

—Era el señor Weasley… —al escucharlo nombrar a su padre, Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral—. Estaba… estaba siendo atacado por una enorme serpiente mientras recorría los pasillos de un lugar que no conozco muy bien.

Dumbledore comprendió de inmediato de lo que el chico estaba hablando y sin perder ni un sólo minuto indicó a los magos de los retratos —algunos antiguos directores de Hogwarts— que dieran aviso en el ministerio, pues al parecer Arthur Weasley estaba de guardia esa noche en el Departamento de Misterios y lo que Harry acababa de tener no había sido una pesadilla.

—Profesor —Harry aún estaba sudoroso mientras sus amigos lo observaban con desconcierto y algo de temor— ¿Qué me sucede? —el anciano pasó del chico y se dirigió a Snape a quien empezó a darle claras indicaciones de lo que debía hacer.

—¡Profesor! —Harry alzó la voz captando la atención de todos en la sala, estaba molesto y asustado.

—Harry, será mejor que vayas con el profesor Snape, él va a ayudarte —y dicho esto le volteó la espalda dejando al chico más desconcertado que antes.

El resto de la noche fue imposible dormir para algunos de los miembros de Gryffindor quienes decidieron quedarse en su sala común reunidos haciendo cualquier actividad que lograra mantenerlos pensando en algo diferente de aquello.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntaba por enésima vez Hermione a Ron.

—Creo que dentro de lo que cabe, pero estaré mejor una vez sepa algo de papá —contestó el chico cabizbajo mientras Ginny estaba recostada en su hombro.

—¿Y tú? —se dirigió a Ginny.

—Me he encontrado mejor —dijo la pelirroja observando a Lavender y a Parvati que jugaban con un tarot.

—¿Ustedes que me dicen? —les habló a los gemelos quienes trataron de sonreír fallando en el intento.

—La gente guapa siempre está bien Granger —contestó Fred.

—Ya oíste al clon —agregó George.

Luego de unas horas, el sol hubo salido colándose por la ventana de la sala común de los leones e impactando en la cara de todos los que habían pasado la noche allí. Ginny se había dormido en el regazo de su hermano mientras los gemelos recostados contra la pared bostezaban abriendo sus ojos. Lavender y Parvati, quienes en otra circunstancia hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo por verse las enormes ojeras que lucían, abrieron sus ojos reparando primero en la chica pelirroja y su estado de ánimo.

Hermione observó a todos y cada uno de sus amigos llevados por el cansancio y con cara de haber tenido una noche espantosa justamente antes del baile de navidad. Pero uno de ellos no estaba. Al parecer Harry no había regresado del despacho de Snape y si lo había hecho no se había detenido en la sala común, sin embargo, cinco minutos después de su último pensamiento apareció el chico por la puerta evidentemente agotado pero con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te ves terrible —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la castaña que se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Tengo buenas noticias —contestó el moreno haciendo que todos y cada uno de los leones dejara de dormitar—. El señor Weasley está bien, los Aurores lo encontraron y lo llevaron a San Mungo —Ron soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo— Parece que llegaron a tiempo.

Ginny se levantó de inmediato y corrió a los brazos de Harry quien la estrechó con ternura, luego todos y cada uno de los chicos expresaron su alegría porque el suceso había terminado bien después de todo aunque Harry aún estaba preocupado por algo que acababa de descubrir: De alguna forma su mente y la de Voldemort estaban conectadas por algo más que una casualidad. Dumbledore llevaba algún tiempo insistiendo con aquello de la Oclumancia pero Harry no se lo había tomado tan en serio hasta esa noche.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba como siempre atestado de estudiantes que revoloteaban de aquí para allá hablando del evento que tendría lugar en la noche, sin embargo, había varios chicos para nada emocionados con aquello pues los últimos acontecimientos habían dado un giro inesperado a todo y mientras los Weasley celebraban con jugo de calabaza las noticias que acababan de llegar con el correo, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se observaban uno al otro disimuladamente.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos había tenido una buena noche pues ambos lucían surcos negros alrededor de sus ojos y aunque ella no entendía porque el chico tenía mal aspecto él si podía adivinar la razón del de ella. Las noticias vuelan en la escuela y más se había demorado el sol en aparecer que todo el mundo en enterarse de lo que le había sucedido al patriarca Weasley. Draco comprendía que al ser Hermione una de las mejores amigas de las comadrejas era evidente que hubiera estado preocupada por ellos y más aún que no hubiera logrado dormir lo cual adivinaba era lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, aun con las ojeras y el cansancio ella seguía siendo hermosa, siempre seria así a sus ojos.

—¿No lograste convencerla? —Theo sorprendió a Draco quien quitó la vista de la mesa de los leones.

—Digamos que no era tan sencillo.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, aún tengo razones para ir a ese baile.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se respiraba un ambiente de alegría pues el cansancio no era nada comparado con saber acerca del bienestar de un ser amado. Con el correo había llegado una carta de Molly Weasley a sus hijos contándoles acerca del suceso de la noche anterior pero asegurándoles que su padre los esperaba con los brazos abiertos para la cena de Navidad al día siguiente en la Madriguera incluyendo a Harry, sin el cual nada de aquello hubiera sido posible.

En la carta también recomendaba a los chicos que se divirtieran en el baile pues su padre le había encargado la especial mención del evento, diciéndoles que no había de que preocuparse y que esperaba que no se aguaran la celebración por él pues ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y aunque los chicos al principio lo dudaron, terminaron por acceder a quedarse y participar del tan sonado baile de integración de Hogwarts.

Y para la tarde ya cada miembro de cada una de las casas de la escuela se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para lo que vendría en contadas horas. Ron había comprado un magnifico traje de gala para el evento, gracias a algunos trabajos extra que había realizado y algo de sus ahorros. Había decidido que esta vez sería diferente de la anterior y aun cuando hubiera preferido gastar su dinero en otra cosa, no se arrepentía porque ahora tenía algo más por lo que celebrar a pesar de que tuviera que hacerlo con una antipática Astoria Greengrass.

Harry por su parte estaba aún con la cabeza en cualquier lado por todo lo sucedido y sin embargo de alguna manera logró ponerse listo para la ocasión. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que un baile pero estaba seguro que por lo menos por una noche podía tratar de olvidarlo, además debía hacerlo por su acompañante pues no todos los días una linda chica se atreve a invitarte a un evento sin que lo hagas primero.

Las chicas ayudaron a Ginny a prepararse para su cita con Blaise Zabini. Todas pensaron que era la mejor manera de hacer que se sintiera apoyada luego del amargo momento que acababa de pasar y al dejarla como una princesa se encontraron muy satisfechas, lo cual les permitió ocuparse de sí mismas.

Faltando quince minutos para las siete de la noche, el Gran Comedor ya empezaba a llenarse de parejas conformadas por chicos de diferentes casas. La decoración no era menos exquisita que la del año anterior pues todo parecía un palacio de cristal. En el cielo se observaban carámbanos de hielo en forma de candelabros finísimos que colgaban por todo el lugar, iluminándolo por completo para dejar ver los colores de las cuatro casas combinados por doquier.

Todo estaba precioso y daba la impresión de tener calor de hogar aun cuando era invierno. Draco Malfoy vestido con su traje de gala paseaba por el pasillo en dirección al lugar donde sería el baile ocultando entre la túnica su varita pues la necesitaría para su siguiente paso. Él no había ido a bailar, él había ido a cobrar una deuda.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor se topó mucho de sus compañeros que vestidos igual de elegantes paseaban con sus citas. Entre ellos Zabini quien charlaba amenamente con la menor de los Weasley que se veía radiante en su vestido azul o Ernie Mcmillan quien paseaba de la mano con Lavender Brown quien sonreía con amplitud, lo cual le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho pues le hubiera encantado ver a Hermione sonreírle de esa misma forma.

Pero no podía pensar en ello, no ahora, debía continuar y era lo que se disponía a hacer antes de ser detenido.

—Señor Malfoy que bueno que lo veo —McGonagall se dirigía a él impidiéndole avanzar—. Necesito que usted y la señorita Granger ingresen al Gran Comedor pues son una de las parejas escogidas para dar inicio al baile de esta noche.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Creo que me ha escuchado bien —contestó la profesora al tiempo que alzaba su mirada a las escaleras—. Ah, ahí está señorita Granger, también a usted se le hizo tarde.

Al escuchar a McGonagall pronunciar el apellido de Hermione, Draco se giró de inmediato para toparse con algo que parecía ser una visión. La castaña bajaba las escaleras con la mirada fija en él mientras apartaba un poco su hermoso traje turquesa para poder avanzar. Su cabello totalmente liso caía sobre sus hombros mientras sus ojos sonreían al tiempo que sus labios teñidos de rosa pálido también lo hacían.

Una vez hubo llegado al último escalón, Draco se movió a su lado para darle la mano y ayudarla a continuar. Parecía una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que cambiara de opinión pero allí estaba, hermosa y sonriéndole a él. No pudo explicar lo que sintió en su interior.

—Granger.

—Malfoy.

Sus miradas eran intensas y podría decirse que durante el instante que duraron no hubo alrededor nada ni nadie más.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Tu igual —ambos sonrieron.

—Bueno, ahora que están listos pueden ingresar —dijo la profesora que había presenciado todo aquello sin decir nada.

Hermione tomó el brazo del rubio para caminar dirigiéndose con él al Gran Comedor. Draco no se atrevió a hablar por miedo a despertar de lo que parecía ser un sueño y fue ella la primera en hacerlo.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —el corazón de la castaña latía a mil por hora sintiendo el calor del brazo del rubio.

—No lo lamentes, valió la pena —contestó sonriendo mientras ella apretaba su agarre recordando la nota que había dejado sobre su cama.

 _No sabes cómo me alegró recibir tu lechuza. Te dije que este vestido había sido hecho para ti y me hizo muy feliz que por fin te decidieras. Disfruta de tu noche, te verás como una princesa._

 _M. Malkin._

Y allí en el centro de la pista, Theodore Nott tomaba de la cintura a Luna Lovegood quien se veía hermosa en su vestido color salmón, mientras Padma Patil y Justin Finch-Fletchley se juntaban en algo parecido a un abrazo siendo imitados por Lavender Brown, Ernie Mcmillan, Romilda Vane y Michael Corner. Zacharias Smith por su parte trataba de hacer lo mismo con Daphne Greengrass, aun cuando parecían tener un pequeño problema para ponerse de acuerdo.

Sólo faltaban ellos, pero en un instante estuvieron también allí mirándose a los ojos con emoción e ignorando todo a su alrededor para dejarse llevar por las notas del vals que empezaba a sonar.

Hermione era una excelente bailarina aunque a Draco en realidad eso no le importaba pues el solo hecho de estar con ella respirando su embriagador aroma a jazmín era más que suficiente para prolongar el momento para siempre. Al parecer las razones para asistir al evento habían sobrado después de todo, sin embargo, había algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Al instante se unieron a ellos el resto de parejas para dar inicio a la gran fiesta de navidad. A su lado podían observar a Dumbledore bailando con McGonagall y a Draco le pareció que el anciano le guiñaba un ojo como en alguna otra ocasión dándole a entender que se alegraba de que él y Hermione estuvieran juntos allí, pero nadie podía estar más feliz que él mismo pues tenerla tan cerca luego de días de agonía era más de lo que podía haber deseado.

Hermione no pronunciaba palabra, pero se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos en la misma medida que su cuerpo lo hacía con el vals. El olor masculino de Malfoy inundaba su olfato, proporcionándole una seguridad que no era capaz de explicar la cual le daba las fuerzas para su siguiente movimiento. Draco por su parte estaba ensimismado en el momento y no se había fijado en la mirada de la castaña quien de nuevo tenía sus ojos abrasadores clavados en su rostro.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme afuera? —Hermione se detuvo en medio de la pista.

—Está bien, pero primero déjame hacer algo —contestó él, tomando su varita disimuladamente para formular un hechizo no verbal hacia cierta chica que bailaba con Potter. Al notarlo, Hermione lo detuvo viendo en sus ojos una intención que decidió frenar.

—Es importante —dijo y eso fue suficiente para que Draco pospusiera el espectáculo que quería ofrecerle al auditorio entero. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

Mientras ambos chicos se dirigían fuera del Gran Comedor, varios pares de globos oculares los observaban, entre ellos los de una rubia que sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Estas contenta? —Theodore Nott se encontraba embelesado con la sonrisa de Luna.

—Hay muchos motivos para estarlo ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón —contestó aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Pansy Parkinson no tenía idea de lo que había estado a punto de sucederle pues se encontraba más que ocupada con la pareja que había escogido para el baile. Harry Potter no era un buen bailarín pero a pesar de ello era una excelente compañía. Además no se cambiaba por nadie al ser el centro de atención pues todos los observaban, en especial la chica Chang que de tanto en tanto, lanzaba miradas envenenadas a la Slytherin por pavonearse con el chico que se rumoraba había estado enamorado de ella.

—Harry ¿Podríamos ir por ponche?

—Desde luego —contestó el chico deteniendo el baile y tomándola de la mano para caminar juntos.

¿Qué más podía pedir una chica? Sin duda ella no era la única que pensaba eso.

Astoria Greengrass jamás se imaginó que Ron Weasley podría verse tan bien con un traje de gala y mucho menos que fuera un chico con el que se pudiera pasar un rato agradable. Pero así era, lo que decían Pansy y Daphne era cierto después de todo, el pelirrojo era guapo además de divertido, olía delicioso y era todo un caballero. En definitiva nunca sabes cómo es una persona en realidad hasta que la conoces por ti misma y la menor de las Greengrass estaba más que dispuesta a empezar con esa tarea desde ese preciso instante.

Por su parte Ginny Weasley era otra sorprendida pues nunca llegó a pensar que detrás de la arrogancia y el porte de conquistador de Blaise Zabini se escondiera un chico encantador que además de buen bailarín, tampoco tenía problema en averiguar por el estado de salud de su padre.

—Ya está mucho mejor —respondió ella.

—Eso es bueno y sobre todo porque decidiste venir al fin de cuentas.

—Papá quería que ninguno se perdiera el baile.

—En definitiva, tu padre me cae muy bien —dijo el chico haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera dejándose llevan por el ritmo de la música.

Al parecer todo el mundo se divertía en el Gran Comedor pero a las afueras del castillo, cierta pareja tenía otros planes.

El jardín era todo un espectáculo. La blanca nieve y las luces le daban un efecto bastante romántico aun cuando el frio era un poco insoportable. Pero eso era algo que traía sin cuidado a los dos chicos que acababan de aparecer por allí. Draco y Hermione habían caminado cada uno por su parte pero ahora estaban juntos viéndose fijamente en un punto del castillo donde nadie más parecía haber ido, no obstante, eso no era lo importante pues la hoguera de sentimientos en el interior de cada uno era la cuestión del momento.

—Granger yo…

—Shhhhh —Hermione puso uno de sus dedos en los labios del rubio quien obedientemente guardó silencio—. Es mi turno de hablar.

La castaña sentía su corazón a punto de estallar pero era tiempo, no podía callarlo más y él ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo, ahora era su turno.

—Lamento lo que te dije en Hogsmeade —él negó con la cabeza queriendo decir algo pero ella de nuevo se lo impidió, esta vez con la mirada—. No era lo que sentía en realidad y la razón de eso ahora es demasiado clara para mí —sonrió—, tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Tú? Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. No en vano eres una Gryffindor.

—Aunque no lo creas así es —dijo acercándose más a él para continuar—. Siempre me ha gustado tener el control de todo a mi alrededor y en el momento en que lo perdí me aterré.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —el corazón del rubio parecía querer salir de su pecho.

—No quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo y por eso lo negué, ese siempre es el camino más fácil. —los ojos de la chica brillaban mientras los de él estaban como hipnotizados con sus palabras que de nuevo le recordaron a las de Dumbledore—. Pero ya no quiero hacerlo más.

—No entiendo que…

—Te amo —las palabras la abandonaron antes de lo esperado, mientras los ojos grises del rubio se ampliaron por la impresión que lo había dejado sin habla—. Te amo Draco Malfoy y he tardado en aceptarlo porque tenía miedo de lidiar con algo que hace mucho se me salió de las manos.

Hermione lo veía con fiereza al tiempo que el chico sentía en su interior miles de cosas a la vez. ¿Ella en realidad le había dicho lo que él había creído escuchar? Deseaba que lo repitiera para comprobar que no estaba soñando pero ella prosiguió.

—Y es algo que me emociona y me asusta en partes iguales porque eres tú, precisamente tú —Hermione parecía librar un conflicto en su interior porque cada palabra salía más atacada que la anterior—, la persona a la que creí odiaría toda mi vida, la persona a la que me imaginé torturando de miles de maneras —sonrió—, esto parece algo irracional pero es así.

Draco deseaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero era imposible. Deseaba agradecerle, volver a decirle que la amaba, que haría lo que fuera por cuidarla, que la haría feliz pero nada de ello salía de él y en cambio tomó con una de sus manos rostro y con la otra su cintura y la besó tratando de decirle con sus labios todo lo que se estaba callando. Ella le correspondió poniendo su alma en esa caricia para que él acabara de entender que era sincera.

Una vez se separaron, suspiró tomando su rostro sonrojado por el frio y el sentimiento que le acababa de confesar —Pensé que jamás oiría algo como eso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —dijo ella sonriendo aún entre sus brazos.

—Pues creo que no dejaré que te libres jamás de mí.

—Esa es una buena idea —contestó al tiempo que miraba sobre su cabeza hacia el muérdago que empezaba a crecer de la nada haciendo que él también lo viera—. Adoro la magia —. Y volvió a besarlo con la excusa de honrar la tradición.

—Hermione —habló una vez se separaron.

—¿Mmmm?

—He estado pensando en algo últimamente.

—¿En qué?

—En la profecía de Trelawney —completó haciendo que la chica lo observara.

—Tal vez esa loca si sabe algo después de todo —dijo ella risueña.

—Y eso me preocupa porque no era algo alentador del todo —suspiró acariciando la mejilla de la chica—. Sabes lo que nos espera.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y aún así quieres continuar? —preguntó con temor a la respuesta que recibiría.

Ella en cambio sonrió, tomando su mano entre las suyas, estrechándola fuertemente e indicándole que caminaran.

—Desde ahora, para bien o para mal, estamos juntos en esto Draco Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió con tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y suspiró.

—Juntos —repitió caminando de la mano de su amada, de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

 **~.~ FIN ~.~**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola queridos amigos y amigas! Creo que esta vez tuvieron que esperar un poco más por el ultimo capitulo pero me alegra que lo hayan hecho y que hayan comentado los anteriores. Bien lo dijo Pao, es triste despedirse de una historia pero es gratificante a la vez cuando has visto que ella ha llegado a tantas personas. Para ser mi primera vez me siento satisfecha y les pido me acompañen porque como he dicho esta es solo la primera de lo que espero sea una trilogía o algo más.**_

 _ **A Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Lindalovegood, Liz Malfoy Granger y Mutemuia… Infinitas gracias por acompañarme y dejarme sus apreciaciones, siempre fueron bienvenidas.**_

 _ **Al resto de personas gracias por leer, marcar como favorita o seguir. Eso me motivó muchísimo y espero no haberlos decepcionado. Recuerden que el fin solo es el comienzo porque hay mucho más para contar.**_

 _ **Un abrazo enorme.**_

 _ **¡Travesura realizada! Por ahora… Pues juro que mis intenciones no son buenas…**_


End file.
